


Strange Beginings

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where people are classified as Bearers and Breeders. Stuck in a room their only goal is to bare a child and keep the human race alive. Simple enough, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know by commenting, if you would like me to continue this story. As I might on my own, I want to know if others are actually enjoying it. Thank you!
> 
> ALSO a few things to keep in mind are,
> 
> 1) I got this promt from tumblr.  
> 2) This universe is also in the universe where men can have children.   
> 3) Tags and notes will be added and or changed if the series progresses.

Jack was pushed into a small room that only held a bed and small table with different types of lubes sitting on top of it. His thin, toned arms move quickly to cover up his bare chest as soon as he spots the other male in the room.

He and the other male are informed that neither of them would be leaving until Jack became pregnant. They were then left alone and the large metal door was locked behind them. 

Of course he had heard of these places, he just never wanted to be in one.

After an out break of some type of virus or infection a few years ago, this has been happening. Since the virus would infect your reproductive organs on both men and female. It left a great deal of people unable to have children. It was fine at first, until populations began to thin out quite considerably. To a point where governments began to fear that the human race would soon go extinct. 

With that fear the government heads all got together to set up and funded the Extraction program. Where people were required to be tested to see if they were able to bare or breed. And almost like jury duty or a random lottery you were picked up and paired with someone to have children.

At first it seemed like an alright plan until people found out you were not able to always keep the children you made. Some were taken away and given to couples who could not have any themselves. And sometimes you were kept and forced to have multiple children if the quota for the year had not been met. In result a lot of that people picked had begun to die from complications and exhaustion while others had even gone on to commit suicide once they were released. 

"This your first time?"

The deep voice of the other male brought the Irishmen out of his thoughts. His arms instinctively holding his chest closer.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says and runs a hand through his dyed red hair. Any other time Jack would have found that cool, as his own hair was dyed green. But standing bare chested with the knowledge the the man you were speaking to was supposed to fuck a baby into you was a bit off putting. It also didn't help the other man was extremely attractive. 

"Look we don't have to talk okay? I just thought it would make things... eaiser... what's your name?" The other male goes on and it is at this point Jack realises he hasn't moved or said a word since being brought here.

"Jack... Sean... my names Sean but everyone calls me Jack." He explains quickly before the other thought he was lying.

"I'm Mark... just Mark." He grins and Jack shifts his feet to supress the urge to dip his head and blush.

"Have you done this before?" Jack then questions, it seemed only right since Mark asked him.

Mark gives a look that screams 'yes' without him having to say a word. The look makes Jack's heart twist up uncomfortably. 

"Was it bad?" Jack then whispers in fear, his bright blue eyes widening.

"It... it was fine. Everything worked out and we were let go a few days later. We had... twins."  
None of it sounded fine to Jack, his heart hammering hard in his chest now. He wanted to claw at the metal door to escape.

"She um...kept one to raise with her husband and the other... their in a good home." He nods but his features were still twisted up.

"Why... why didn't you take them?" Jack goes on to question. 

"I was young... I could barely take care of myself. And my family could barely take care of me and my brother." He sighs and moves to sit on the bed which makes Jack a little nauseous. How many people had been on that bed? Too many was the answer and there was not enough cleaning in the world that would make him want to get on it.

"Oh... sorry." It made Jack sad, it also made him terrified of what was going to happen. He couldn't imagine it, the not knowing. 

"So..." Mark says in a weak attempt to change the conversation. "... you've never done this before. But you've had sex before?"

"'Course I have." Jack huffs out, "With a guy?" Jack goes red and looks away from the other, "Yeah."

"Good."

To say the silence was awkward after that little back and forth, would be an under statement. Jack still near the door with averted eyes and red face. As his arms still covering up his pale, slim chest. And Mark slumped over slightly were he sat on the sure to be overly used sex bed.

"They won't let us leave until we procreate. There's just no way out of it. I looked it up after my first time... as long as were in good health we're screwed... well at least you are." Mark realized that was a horrible joke to make the moment it left his mouth. Regret soon over taking him and his features.

"That ain't funny." Jack says and turns to frown at the other. 

"Yeah I know... I don't think sometimes and your super nervous and it making me more nervous. I just wanted to... I dunno, lighten the mood?"

Mark then stands from the bed and faces the other. Dark hues look him over for a moment, "We..." He pauses and moves to run his hand through his hair. "... can I kiss you?"

Jack flinched a bit, he wanted to say no. Not because Mark didn't seem okay or wasn't attractive. He was a stranger, someone who he would eventually have to be intimate with. It made the Irishman uneasy, as he only been intimate with people he cared for. Who he had been in relationships with.

"Okay." He says simply and takes a deep breath. What if he liked it? What if he ended up having actual feelings for this guy? What if he felt nothing and would simply have to suffer through it all. There were too many thoughs flying around and bumping into each other in his head.

It was all silenced when he felt strong but gentle hands on his scruffy cheeks. Blue eyes flicker up to look at him, his breath hitching as he watches Mark lean in. His stomach is so knotted up with nerves it felt like it was chocking him.

Shutting his eyes preemptively his body flinches once he is kissed. It was honestly nothing special, the other males lips were soft yet slightly chapped. It was also very shy, their lips barely touching and certainly not moving. 

Mark pulled back first, "More?" He was asking for permission and Jack found himself nodding. Unable to speak in fear he might puke.

With that Mark leaned in again, kissing him with more purpose. Head tilting as he moved his lips along with the green haired males. 

The longer it went on the more Jack's nerves rose, along with the heat in his cheeks. His hands even slowly slid off of his chest. And without asking this time Mark deepened the kiss. 

His tongue fickering past the smaller boys lips. Though it wasn't until the second time around that Jack caught on and moved his tongue to meet the others.

He could feel Mark was getting into it. His hands had started to grip him harder as his lip movements had become slighty more aggressive. Not that he could blame him, Jack was finding it enjoyable. His brain just simply didn't know when to shut off. And so he was bombarded with thoughts and fears all at once he had to pull back with a gasp.

"Are you alright?" Mark questions, pulling back so Jack could see the concern on his features. 

"'M'fine." Jack nods and looks down as he takes in a few deep breaths. Mark not letting go of him moved his thumbs in a comforting sort of gesture over his jawline.

"We don't have to do anything today. We can just... just talk." Mark then says when the silence had stretched on for far too long.

"Yeah." Jack nods again. But he is still not moving or looking directly at the other man.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack unfortunately meets his Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Felix a dick and I feel bad but it's all for plot I swear. I do not have any bad feelings towards him.
> 
> Also I used this chapter to flesh out more of where they are and how things are done. But I promise next chapter will me more of just Jack and Mark!
> 
> And if you have any questions about things feel free to ask!

The metal door clanking before slamming open caused both boys to jump to their feet. 

Two armed guards walked in first and stood on either side of the door frame. Jack found Mark stepping slightly in front of him in almost a protective stance. Which Jack appreciated since he was still shirtless. Thanks to the assholes who had brought him here a few hours before.

Speaking of those passed few hours which were spent just sitting on the bed and talking. Oddly enough they found they had a few things in common. So it was easy to talk with him, even though Jack still had his guard up. Making sure there was always space between them while they were on the bed. Since actually being on it made him uneasy still, even if things had seemed innocent enough. 

A tall man then walked in holding a clipboard, taking Jack from his thoughts. The man was young looking with his dirty blonde hair parted at the side and slicked back from his face. His bright blues somehow seeming ominous as he looked between the pair, then at the clipboard.

"Mr. Fischbach. It is good to see you again." He says with a slight Swedish accent. Which some how freaks Jack out a little more. Making him side step a little behind Mark.

"Felix." Mark says in a mono tone and Jack wonders why. Did they meet last time Mark was here? Or did they know each other some other way? There were too many questions to be asked and Jack could barely get himself to breath normally. Much less open his mouth and start rambling them off.

Felix lets out a breath and looks back up to Mark, "Right. I'm your doctor, Dr. Felix Kjellberg..." The man says looking to Jack now, making the smaller males skin crawl. "... the doctor assigned to you both." He finishes, now looking to Mark.

"I doubt Mark explained this part to you. But there is more to happen then just the two of you in this room humping each other." Jack flinches and instinctively moves away from Mark with red cheeks. "If you come with me I'll explain everything. Mark you are to stay here." Felix instructed. 

"Can't he come with me?" Jack finally piped in, though he soon regrets it when both the doctor and Mark are now looking at him. It makes his arms come back up to cover himself, as he felt oddly exposed. 

"No. Come."

Felix motions and Jack looks to Mark with a fearful expression. Almost pleading for some kind of help, but he knows he won't get it. He could already tell by the look on Mark's face. 

"You have to go alone... don't resist." Mark warns him in a low tone. Jack furrows his brows at Mark and shakes his head beore pushing past him. He wasn't exactly sure why he expected anything else. 

Felix moves to place his free hand on Jack's bare lower back and guide's him from the room. The first thing that caught him off guard was the sunlight pouring in through the large windows. It stuns him for a moment and he has to pause to allow himself to adjust. As he does he can also hear the metal door closing and locking behind them.

The doctors hand was still on him as he gives Jack a little push to start walking. So he does, blinking open bright blues as they start moving down the hall way.

"First, your inspection will be done. Then you will be given your shots and supplements before having some free time." Felix says as they walk, the awful yellow color of the wallpaper becomes more clear along with everything else as he adjust more. "This will happen daily until you become pregnant. You will also be cared for and give birth here. We will of course also provide three meals a day and snacks and all kinds of goodies that will be brought to your room."

They make a sharp turn down what looks like a medical ward with small exam rooms. Jack's head was spinning with all the new information. 

"I know it is a lot to take in, but you will get used to it all. Though keep in mind, the faster you become pregnant, the faster you will be able to leave."

He goes on and they turn once more still in the medical ward looking area. Felix's hand still touching his back makes Jack uncomfortable. But even when he tries to move just slightly away from it, the hand just follows to keep contact.

It wasn't until he was guided into one of the exam rooms that the hand fell away. Taking a few steps in he pauses, looking around at everything. Jumping when the door is closed. Jack looks back to Felix with his heart in his throat. 

"I know this is all new to you, if you have any questions feel free to ask them." He says to Jack as he set down his clipboard and moved around the room.

"What... what are you going to do to me." He settles on that question, as so many were bouncing around in his head. It was hard to pick one.

"I'm going to preform your inspection. To make sure you are in good health, that you have not harmed yourself or the person you are with has not harmed you... and there will be a anal exam." Felix paused and turned to face Jack. "To make sure you are sexually active with your breeder." He adds in before Jack could ask.

Those words cause his guts to twist up. "We haven't..." Jack cuts himself off and shifts around. 

"Unfortunately due to past... experiences, we cannot just take your word for it."

"It is also not voluntary, if you refuse there will be consequences." He warns Jack, the same way Mark had warned him back in that room. 

He wanted to scream 'fuck you' at him, he wanted to run. He felt like a trapped test mouse, unable to make his own decisions about his future. About his body. And there was nothing worse then it, then having no control of yourself. Knowing there was nothing you could do to stop any of it.

"We should begin now. I do have to see others after you." 

Jack was quiet, he was quiet the whole time Felix touched him. Taking his blood pressure and checking his ears and throat. 

He was quiet as he was stripped down and his body was inspected. Prodding fingers on his naked skin, it made him feel dirty. And it only got worse when he was made to bend over the exam bed/chair thing. Fingers gripping the nasty feeling tissue paper that was beneath him. As a gloved hand spread him open so the other could run slick fingers over his entrance.

"You know this part doesn't have to be... uncomfortable." Jack flinches not only from Felix's words but the fact that he had leaned over to speak near his ear. He could even feel the other mans hair brushing along the back of his neck. "Actually it can be enjoyable for the both of us, Sean."

The use of his real name makes him feel sick, that and feeling Felix's wet finger circling his hole. "Jus' get it over with." He bites out and jerks away from him a bit.

"It's your loss." Feilx says before pulling back completely. "You can shower and change now. Then we'll move on to the next step." 

Jack never moved so fast in his life, tossing himself into the shower. Turn the water as hot as he could take it as he scrubbed roughly at his skin. Though even that wasn't enough to make him feel better. And soon he needed to get out and dress. Pulling on a over sized sweatshirt and baggy jeans with some ugly white slippers. He curls into himself as he sits with wet green hair in his face.

He didn't even bother to question the injections he was given or the pills he was instructed to wash down with some nasty looking, and tasting protein shake.

Sort of blanking out until he realized he was around other people. 

"Keeping active, keeps the body healthy. And we need your body healthy, Sean. But I understand if you rather just go back to your room. You've had a big day."

Jack looks to Felix for a moment before turning around and walking off in the direction he assumed they came from. "Take me back." 

Without a word he escorted Jack back to the metal door where an oversized guard unlocked the door for him. Jack barley waits for it to be half open before he slips inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Felix says after him before the doors close and lock behind him.

He's alone for the first time, the room bland and empty. His hands shaking and his skin burning where he scrubbed too hard. 

Avoiding the bed he moves into one of the corners and sits down. Curling up with his knees to his chest. He doesn't cry, even though he wants to. He doesn't cry.

He's not sure how long he was sitting there until the metal door is opening up and a freshly cleaned Mark was walking into the room. Jack looks up to him from where he was. Blue hues taking in his wet hair and sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscular arms. The sight makes Jack shiver and he's not sure why. 

The door closes and Mark goes over to Jack straight away. Jack doesn't move, not even when Mark is crouched and his hands are on his cheeks.

"You knew what he'd do." Jack says simply looking Mark in eyes, "You knew."

"I also know what he'll do if you say no. It sucks ass, but doing as he says is the simplest way to make it through this." Mark says pushing Jack's hair away from his face tenderly.

Jack takes a breath before he leans forward, his hands falling to Mark's chest and his face bumping gently into Mark's. 

Mark is suprised, nearly falling back he catches himself and manages to catch Jack as well. Neither of them move for a moment, neither of them talk. They simply sit holding each other until Jack makes the decision to tip his head and kiss Mark right on the lips.


	3. Another world, Another planet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack isn't sure if his feeling for Mark are real or he just craves the comfort the other can provide as he's falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I am debating on a few different ways I want this story to go. This chapter was mainly supposed to point out Jack's struggling feelings with Mark and the situation they are in, where isn't sure if they could go hand in hand. Also introducing a couple who are in the program together is something important for Jack, considering his feelings about this all.
> 
> Any questions please feel free to comment.
> 
> Side note; I am uploading this at 4am. So all mistakes will be edited at a later date.

Jack woke with his head resting on Mark’s broad chest. The other males arm around his shoulders, as his own was tucked around his waist. He had almost hoped he would wake somewhere else, anywhere but here.

Without moving, blue hues look around the room and notice the trays of food that had been brought to them last night were gone. The idea that someone came in the room in middle of the night to clean up was unsettling.

A moment passes before Mark was shifting in his sleep. Rolling them both over so they were on their sides. His leg swinging over to wrap around Jack’s thin hips. Then his muscular arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders. Jack gasps a bit as he was now pinned there pressed to Mark’s chest. With the mans morning-wood jabbing into his hip.

Jack lays there and tries to ignore it, even closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep. But he was still too aware of it, more so when Mark would shift and it pressed against him more. And as much as he tried not to like it, he failed.

Squeezing his eyes shut he finds himself moving forward a bit. Feeling it rub over his hip again, a small sound leaves him, and he ends up having to hide his face in Mark’s neck.

He knew he should stop, but it was tempting. His problem was not with mark but everything else. If he was being honest he probably would have crushed on Mark if they had met before this.

There is a moment that passes before Jack’s hand was moving between their bodies. Shifting down his torso, soon brushing over his pants and the bulge that was formed. It was light however, just a small brush to see if Mark would wake. He didn’t move so Jack let out a shaky breath, he didn’t realize he was holding.

He didn’t dare touch Mark’s erection, he was too scared to. Not only would it be semi-inappropriate since Mark was still asleep but Jack actually wasn’t very experienced with guys. Sure there was that one time, but there was always that one time when you were a teenager.

So instead he palmed himself, grunting and pressing his face further into Mark’s neck. A low whimper even passed his lips. He goes still to make sure he didn’t wake Mark, when he was sure he didn’t he started to move his hand. Not sure if he would actually finish himself, Jack kept his hand above his jeans. Applying just enough pressure to gain relief.

He’s not sure how long he was doing it before Mark shifted and spoke directly into his ear.

“Need some help?”

Jack shivers and lets out a whine, his hand automatically stopped moving as well. Mark’s voice was much deeper now, yet still smooth. It made Jack weak and yes, he wanted help at the moment. To feel someone else hand on him, to just let himself go. Let his mind quiet down, even just for a few moments.

“I didn’t mean ta’ wake you.” Jack mumbled, his accent just tad thicker now. Which it normally was when he was tired or just woke up.

Mark is quiet for a moment before he was pulling back and moving his arm from around Jack’s shoulders. Their eyes meet as Mark moves his now free hand down over Jack’s and squeezes. Then simply stops, allowing Jack to speak or slap his hand away. He is unable to do either, his heart beat was in his ears and his palms began to sweat. Not to mention if he opened his mouth he was sure he would puke.

“Just tell me no.” Mark speaks into Jack’s ear again.

“I–”

Jack was cut off by the metal door opening up. Both of them jump up, off the bed and adjust themselves quickly.

Felix makes his way into the room without a care, “Good Morning.” His voice was supposed to be friendly, but Jack wasn’t fooled by it.

“We were a bit busy.” Mark says with a frown on his lips, but Felix doesn’t pay him any mind.

“Sean, if you will.” He motions to the open door and Jack looks to Mark for a moment before walking through it.

–

Jack didn’t like how touchy Felix was when he inspected him. They way his hands lingered and grazed over areas they didn’t need to be. The worst was when he had to bend over. Nothing made him feel so vulnerable, so dirty.

“You’ve still not been intimate with your breeder.” Felix comments from behind Jack. His fingers still prodding between his cheeks.

“No.” Jack says simply, face pressed and now sticking to the nasty tissue paper underneath him.

“Are you having performance issues? I can prescribe medication to help with that.” Felix goes on, “Or if you need a little help…” At the word ‘help’ Jack can feel Felix’s finger apply pressure to his ring of muscles. And it makes him yelp as his body jerks.

“You really want to fuck me don’t you.” Jack bites out at the other, as anger started to mix with anxiety bubbling up in is belly.

A chuckle comes from behind him and soon the hands were gone, “That would be unprofessional of me.” He says calmly and Jack thinks it’s over. Until Felix was turning him around and pressing him back.

Fear filled Jack’s bright blues as he looked wide-eyed up at the other male. His gloved hands resting on Jack’s hips to keep him pinned to the table. Felix’s handsome faces coming towards his own and for a split second Jack thinks he was going to kiss him. The Irishmen was all to ready to bite if he did. But alas, he did not.

“If I did want to fuck you, do you really think I couldn’t?” His words were like poison, a toxic venom filling the space between them. Worded more as a threat then anything and Jack is terrified.

“You should get washed up.” Felix finally says before pulling away completely. Jack all but trips over himself as he darts towards the showers.

–

“One last thing.” Felix says as they enter the recreation area that Jack refused the day before.

“If you do not start becoming sexually active with your breeder, we’ll have to take matters into our own hands. Don’t forget why you’re here.” And with that Felix was gone.

Jack wonders what the hell he meant by that, panic even begins to fill him. But the chatter of the other people brings him from it, and he can forget for a moment.   
Looking around he doesn’t spot anyone he knows. But he does spot a table off to the side that seemed to be lined with sweets and some granola bars and drinks. So of course he slinked his way over, he could kill for some chocolate right now.

Standing before the table he becomes excited when he spots a plate of chocolate chip cookies. He doesn’t even care how old they are, he wants ten. Reaching out he plucks one from the plate,

“Don’t be fooled, they’re raisins. ” Someone says at his side and Jack jumps a bit as he turns to look at them.

A tall male came into his view, his chubby cheeks holding up a pair of black rimmed glasses.

“What?” Jack finally says to the other who was smiling at him. He looked to damn happy for Jack, was he the only one not happy here?

“The cookie you picked up. It’s raisins, not chocolate.”

“Oh.”

Jack looks down to the cookie with a frown, honestly hurt that it was a fraud. Though not totally losing hope until he sniffed the cookie to confirm that it was in fact raisins.

“Well... fuck it.” Jack says and tosses it back onto the table before looking back up to the other male. “Thanks I guess.” He didn’t mean to sound so down but his only little bit of a light in the dark was taken away.

“It’s not a problem, I’m Bob.” He hold out his hand to Jack and he shifts his feet a bit before reaching out to shake his hand. “Jack.” He says and tries to give him a small smile but he’s not sure if it worked.

“Is this your first time? I haven’t seen you around before.” Bob questions taking his hand back. 

“Yeah this is m’first time.” He nods, “You?” He asks moving to rub his hand over his arm. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, mingling with the others might not be a good thing.

“No way, this is my fifth time, third time with my wife Mandy.” He motions across the room to his wife and she spots them and waves. Jack awkwardly waves back to her. “We’re not paired together this time but everything seems to be working out so far. Who are you paired with?”

“With me.” Mark’s voice makes Jack turn to see him approaching them, his hand coming up to touch Jack’s back lightly as he smiles at him. He was freshly cleaned and wearing a too tight t-shirt that caused Jack to stare at his chest. 

“I’m Mark.”

“Bob.”

Jack finally takes his eyes off of Mark and looks back to Bob as he leans into the hand on his back. Somehow having the other here made him feel better, and he wasn’t sure yet if that was a good thing or not.

“I was just telling Jack that i’m here with my wife, you two aren’t a couple are you?” Bob’s words make Jack flush and clear his throat quickly.

“No.” They say at the same time, before both of them then turn to look at each other. Meeting Mark’s gaze has Jack swallowing hard.

“Huh.” Bob says looking between them.

“What?” Jack then snaps and turns to look at the taller man once more, a frown his lips. He was a little agitated that he was now thinking about things again.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Uh-- me and Mandy are around if you two want to chat. I know it can get a bit--ahh-- with the whole being stuck in a room most of the day thing.” Bob says pressing his glasses up his nose.

“Sounds cool.” Mark nods and Jack goes quite.

“Oh, Mandy’s calling me over, I’ll be right back.” Bob says and neither of them look to see if it was true or not. Jack simply nods and Bob walks away leaving them alone.

“Hey.” Mark says in a gentle tone, his hand moving up his back and pauses on the back of his neck. Jack folds his arms over his chest but doesn’t move away from him. He tilts his head a bit to look in Mark’s direction but it’s not enough for Mark as he moves to step more around his front. His hand moving from his neck to tip his chin up.

“Hey.” He says again, now with them looking at each other, “Hey.” Jack says back weakly.

“Do you want to talk about before?” Mark asks and there is hope in his voice and it makes Jack curl closer to himself.

“What do you want me ta’ say? I-- like you. You’re nice and all, I’m just-- I don’t feel good here. And I don’t want to have a baby with someone who don’t love me. I don’t want to lose my baby, there is just so much shit going on here. You can’t tell me your okay with this...” Jack paused and shook his head,

“This isn’t on you like it’s on me. I’m the one who will have to carry them, to birth them. This-- how I feel about you is not the point here.” Jack didn’t realize he was being too loud until he notice the other people watching them.

With a sigh Jack pushed away from Mark and headed off to the side, far enough away from everyone so they wouldn’t keep listening. Mark followed after him.

“It wasn’t easy you know... leaving behind my children. Nothing about this is fair and it’s not easy for anyone involved.” Jack scuffed at his words. 

“I’m serious Jack.” Mark touches his arm to tug him close, “I know how you feel, I was new to all of this too. All the fear and nerves and all he worst case scenarios always coming to you all the time. But I don’t want to see you hurt, and I know what this place is capable of.”

Jack’s leg started to jump with nerves and he looks down, his fingers scratching at his arms. He then sighs and leans into Mark, his arms moving now to wrap around his torso.

“I wish we could have met a different way. In a different place... a different planet.” Jack says in a quite tone, as Mark’s arms move around him and he could feel a kiss being presses to the top of his head.

“Me too.”


	4. Come As You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ensue as Mark comes up with a plan to by them some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times, that's all this really is. Though I wanted it to be quick and more of a stepping stone of where thing between them will go in the future.
> 
> Also it is good to keep in mind that I did time skip, they have already been together in this place for little over a week now.
> 
> Next part I will try be bit more plotty with the world around them and Felix, along with Mark and Jack together.

Jack swallowed before moving to stand in front of Mark, who was sitting on the bed. His hands smooth down his chest and stomach before snagging the hem of his over sized shirt. A beat passes before he lifts, pulling his shirt up over his head to expose his slim, toned chest and stomach. Marks dark hues watch him, and Jack has to busy himself with folding the shirt to stop his blushing.

Turning to set the shirt on the table, Jack keeps his back to Mark. Spotting the lubes that still sat untouched on the table he hesitates before picking one up. The words ‘For his pleasure’ could be seen in large bubble text. And it makes Jack’s insides flutter with nerves.

“We don’t have to do this.” Mark says to Jack after an uncomfortable moment of silence passed.

“I…” Jack turns to face Mark still holding the lube. “It’s a good plan, I wanna’ do it.” He finally says and tosses the bottle of lube at Mark, who catches it.

Mark’s plan was simple enough, he would finger Jack. That way it would seem they were having sex but they weren’t yet. That way they could by some time and wait until Jack was ready to go all the way. Hopefully it would work. Because Jack didn’t want to know what they would do, if him and Mark held off on having sex any longer.

Jack watches Mark for a moment before he walked over to him, his hands moving over his broad shoulders before he moved to sit in his lap. Jack did like Mark, they spent the past couple of nights just sitting up and talking until they passed out. They could hold a conversation for hours, and when they couldn’t it never felt awkward.

Mark sets the bottle of lube down, as Jack’s hands slid down his muscular chest. Moving to grip his shirt and tug it up over Mark’s head. His firey red hair now a mess, and it oddly made him look better. Jack runs his fingers over Mark’s torso, feeling every dip and bump of his six pack. Feeling the scar just above his naval.

“You’re going ta’ have to be gentle…” Jack says looking up to meet Mark’s gaze. Feeling the other males hands now running over his back and shoulders. They they dip around Jack’s neck before finally running up to his cheeks and pausing. “… I haven’t been with another guy in a really long time.” He admits and bites at his pouty lower lip.

“I won’t hurt you.” Mark states before pulling Jack in for a kiss. His heart flutters worse then his stomach as he holds onto Mark’s bare sides tightly. His thighs even tighten around Mark’s hips.

He allows himself to kiss Mark back the way he wants to kiss him back. Not allowing his fears and nerves get the best of him. He kisses the other like he knows what he’s doing. The kissing continues until they are out of breath.

Gasping Jack clings to Mark who was now turning them over to lay Jack on his back. Before effortlessly lifting him again so he could center Jack on the bed. Mark now above him starts searching for the lube he had set down.

Jack’s parts his thighs to give Mark more room, arousal sweeping through his body and forming a pit in his lower belly. He didn’t even know if he was ready for this but he wanted to be ready, so he willed himself to remain calm.

Finally finding the lube Mark returns his attention to Jack. Hands moving over his body and thighs as he simply made eye contact with him. It felt oddly intimate and it makes Jack squirm about.

“You’re so small.” Mark comments, hands running back up Jack’s thighs so he could grip his hips. Lifting them from the bed easily before chuckling to himself and setting him down.

“You’re not much bigger.” Jack points out with a raised brow. His hands moving to run up and down Mark’s arms slowly.

“But I’m stronger and that’s what matters.”

“Oh shut up and take my jeans off you idiot.” Jack says swatting at Mark before wiggling his hips at him. It was easy be comfortable with Mark, to play around with him.

“Yeah, yeah. Look who’s being bossy now.” Mark rolls his eyes though there is a smirk on his lips. His hands releasing his hips so he could undo Jack’s jeans and start to pull them off his hips.

Jack would have said something back but his stomach knots up as he watched Mark slide his jeans down and off his pale legs. His hands falling to his own chest as heat rises in his face. Which soon travels down his neck and over his chest.

He was naked now, they didn’t supply undergarments here. So as soon as his jeans were tossed away, Jack was completely naked with Mark sitting between his thighs. Watching as his dark hues looked over his body.

Suddenly he wonders if Mark even found him attractive. Honestly he had not thought about it before, what if Mark was the one who didn’t want him?

The sudden thoughts freak him out and he starts to twist up to get away from him. But Mark’s hands were quick as he grabbed him, to keep Jack from getting away.

“Calm down. You look good.” Mark says quickly and it makes Jack stop struggling. His grip on jack loosens, “I mean it.” Mark then adds in and leans down to press a light kiss to Jack’s nose.

“How’d you know...?” Jack questions and Mark shifts above him, his hands moving over Jack’s side. The Irishmen’s heart was beating wildly, as part of him wanted to run still. 

“We’ve been stuck in this room for the past week.” Mark points out and leans in to nip at Jack’s lower lip. Before moving his mouth down the slim, smooth column of the smaller males neck. “I just... know you. At least a little.”

A slow breath leaves Jack, allowing his insides to settle. “I just need you to relax...” Mark says his mouth now moving over Jack’s chest. Jack closed his eyes and shivered as Mark’s stubble brushed over his nipple.

“Fuck...” Jack mumbled out, and moves his hands to grip the sheets underneath him. His naked body grew red all over, warmth spreading along with it. 

Mark’s hands moved down his body along with his mouth, passing over his thighs so he could spread Jack’s thighs a bit more. It made Jack’s eyes open, looking down to watch as Mark parted his lips and nibbled at his hip. As his hand dipped down between his thighs and a dry finger simply moved between his cheeks to see if he had relaxed any.

Jack did his best to relax, shifting and muffling a moan with the back of his hand. His muscles twitching when Mark’s tongue darts out over his skin, feeling himself grow hard from it. Jack whimpers, surprised that he was enjoying so much.

“If I do anything you don’t like, just tell me. I can’t read your mind.” Mark says looking up through his bright red hair at Jack. As the hand that wasn’t pressed between his cheeks moved to grab the lube.

“Yeah...” Jack nods at that and licks at his lips a bit nervously as he watched the top of the bottle come off. This was happening, this was really going to happen. His heart was racing and it tool a lot of will power to not whimper or roll away from him.

“It might be better if you are on your stomach.” Mark comments sitting back, “I want to see your face.” Jack says quickly and it makes Mark pause so he could look at Jack. He looked a bit surprised by the smaller males words.

After the moment passed Mark moved back over Jack and kissed him, but it wasn’t like the other times. Jack could feel more emotion in it as he wasn’t trying to treat Jack like glass as he did before. His hands traveled up to grip Mark’s hair as he pressed up against him.

Lost in the kiss and the way Mark’s mouth tasted Jack didn’t notice him moving and jumped when he felt slick fingers pressing between his cheeks. But he relaxes quickly as a small moan leaves him and disappears somewhere into Mark’s mouth.

Feeling his finger press into him Jack tensed up but shifted and allowed himself to adjust.Teeth nipping at Mark’s bottom lip as he tries to distract himself. Marks free hand then moves so he could wrap it around Jack’s cock, to help distract him through the beginning. Knowing that it was always the most uncomfortable.

Honestly Jack was a mess, and for the first time since he was brought here his mind was buzzing in a good way. His thoughts only revolving around Mark and his fingers not only pressing inside of him but slowly pumping him. His hands grabbing at Mark’s arms and chest and anywhere on the other man he could reach. Though it didn’t seem like enough to him, even with now three of Mark’s fingers pressing into him.

Jack pulled back from the kiss to gasp, his chest heaving and lined with little red marks. His hips pressing down on Mark’s hand and his back arched up off the bed. They were sweating and breathing hard together, it was hard to find where one started and the other began. Though the fact that Mark still had his jeans on came to Jack and he looked down as his hands were now moving to the button.

“Jack...” Mark says as his hand leaves Jack’s cock and moves down to stop him, “... you don’t have to.” He tells the green haired male, letting him know that it was okay. That he didn’t have to return the favor.

Jack however swats his hand away and pops the button open while looking Mark directly in the eyes. “Shut up.” He then says and yanks down his zipper a bit violently. 

With that Mark angles his finger to hit Jack’s prostate head on, “Don’t tell me what to do.” He says playfully, a grin spreading over his lips as he watched Jack’s body twitch hard as he moaned. 

“Fucker.” Jack grumbles and takes a breath to calm himself just a bit as his hands went back to yanking away Mark’s jeans. They don’t go far considering Mark was sitting on his knees but that didn’t matter. Jack grabbed the slippery bottle of lube and squeezed it onto his hand. Before he brings his hands back down to wrap both of them around Mark’s cock. Gently he strokes him and Mark lets out a half moan, half sigh of relief.

Jack’s not sure how long either of them were actually gong to last, he was already worked up and Mark’s cock was pretty hard. And as much as he wanted it to last, he also knew they could both use quick relief at the moment.

“Mark...” Jack moans out and leans up to kiss at the other males neck, his body vibrating happily. As Mark was now hitting his prostate with every thrust of his fingers now. The build up in his gut was hellish and made him feel so alive, as did he stretch of his fingers and feeling of Mark’s cock in his hands.

It was strange to think a few days ago he was terrified to even look at Mark much less think about having him go knuckles deep in him. Part of him thought he might even let Mark fuck him right then and there, hell it seemed right and he was defiantly already prepped enough.

But before he could even mutter the words ‘fuck me’ Mark gave one good rough thrust of his fingers and Jack’s body tensed up. And without meaning too he bit at Mark’s lip as he moaned and came. Perhaps he was more worked up them he originally thought. 

His hand tighten around Mark’s cock, still trying to stroke him but it was uneven now. Though that didn’t seem to matter as Mark moved his hips with teh strokes and soon found himself coming all over Jack’s thighs and stomach. 

A moment passes where neither of them are moving and all that could be heard was heavy breathing. Jack was on verge of passing out, and he nearly did before Mark started moving. Slipping his fingers carefully out of him and grabbing for his shirt so he could wipe off his hands and Jack’s thighs and stomach. 

Jack didn’t know how he was even moving right now, his own body was exhausted and he could barely breath. Hazy blue hues then watch as Mark stand up to strip off his ruined jeans and toss away the ruined sheets. Moving Jack around as he did so. 

The quite between them makes Jack’s mind kick back up and he was suddenly worrying again. Even surprised that he had been on the verge of begging Mark to fuck him. He shifts around and rolls onto his side, pulling the fresh sheets up over his shoulder he curls up.

“Hey...” Mark then says moving to climb back into bed again, now as naked as Jack was. He wrap an arm around him, “... none of that.” He moves to tug the sheets down just a little bit. Jack lets him his hand resting on Mark’s very warm chest.

“I just... didn’t expect to like it that much.” Jack admits and licks at his swollen lips, “I mean I knew I’d like it... but I... really liked it and it scared me a bit.” He goes on as he moves snuggle up to Mark's chest. 

“I know what you mean.” Marks says back and presses a kiss to Jack’s forehead. “You do?” Jack questions softly, his face buried in Mark’s neck now as he was too shy to look at him.

“Yeah, I told you before that this is all weird for me to. Even though I have gone through it before, I didn’t... I didn’t feel the same back then. I certainly didn’t like the women I was paired up with as much as I like you... even the same things are different this time. It’s bizarre.”

“Oh.” Jack says quietly as his eyes fall shut, still tired from it all he curls closer to Mark. He would be lying if he said he felt nothing when Mark said those things to him. That his heart didn’t swell up, and threaten to burst. but he couldn’t admit that, not now, certainly not now. He couldn’t be that guy who got super clingy after their first time together, definitely since they didn’t even go all the way.

“Let’s get some sleep.” Mark finally says and presses his face into Jack’s green hair. Who wasn’t complaining as he drifted off quickly.


	5. Left Behind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their plan seems to be working so far but Felix brings up something that has Jack wondering if Mark will actually stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix is a dick still and will probably get worse. But Jack is growing more comfortable with Mark, if that's a good thing or not we shall find out.
> 
> Also there are a few different directions I was thinking in taking this so it will take a few more chapters to flesh out more.

“We will give you a pregnancy test in a few days.” Felix says as Jack turns to face him. “Right.” He nods and moves a bit towards the door, really to just head to the showers.

Felix moves to block his way, blue hues staring down at Jack for such a long moment without him saying anything it makes Jack shiver. Not liking that he was naked right now, it always made it feel as if Felix somehow had more power over him.

“If too many of them come back negative however, we will have to run more tests on you and also start checking for semen. Like I said before, we cannot take everyone's word for it. And we also need to insure that you are still eligible for the program.” 

Jack has a feeling Felix might be on to them, and if he did get curious enough to try and check him for semen then they would be caught. Even thinking of it makes him nervous but he make sure to keep a straight enough face to not give himself away.

“I ain’t hiding nothing so...” Jack then says and Felix tilts his head at him a bit. Though he still didn’t move out of Jack’s way, and as much as he wanted to just push past him he also didn’t want to touch the taller male.

“You’re really beautiful you know that?” Felix then says and reaches up to push back some of Jack’s green hair. Swallowing Jack doesn’t pull back right away, not wanting to upset him just yet. “I see a lot of people everyday, men and women but... none of them are as pretty as you.” He goes on.

“Can I go shower now?” Jack says his hands coming up to cover his chest now, not wanting to show weakness by looking away from him. But being under his gaze unsettled him right to his core.

“You know you should keep in mind that as soon as you do become pregnant, your breeder is allowed to leave if he wants to. You are the only one required to stay here so we can take care of you during pregnancy and birth.”

That information makes Jack heart sink and now a whole new level of stress and fear started to bubble within his belly. What if Mark left him? What if he had to go through all of this alone?

“I will be here though, I will be there through it all and I will be taking care of you through it all.” Felix goes on and Jack’s stomach twist so violently he gags a bit. Though Felix still leans into him, his hand going to the back of Jack’s head as he brushes his lips over the shorter males.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He then says and pulls away from Jack who bolts from the room.

\--

Sitting on the floor of the shower Jack holds his knees to his chest, the hot water above beats down on him. He can feel Mark’s hands and mouth still on him from the night before. At the same time his head spins with what Felix had told him, his body and mind torn between too many emotions and thoughts.

He just sits there and tries to pull himself together best he could before he was drying off and dressing. Big blue hue catching sight of himself in the mirror over the sinks.

Noting he was paler and thinner then when he had arrived here, his skin red and the small marks, Mark had left on him stuck out like a sore thumb. He also notes that he needs to shave, but he wasn’t sure if he would be allowed to have a razor.

Jack looks at himself but he doesn't feel like he used to, perhaps less happy. Never had he thought so negativity before, never had he felt so scared of what was going to come. He knew he’d have to get through though, he couldn’t let this place get the best of him.

Tipping his chin a bit he smiles at himself for a momnet before he was turning away and heading out of the door.

\--

Jack decided to walk the treadmill until Mark got to the recreation area. Admittedly he missed having the freedom to move around outside, to feel the sun on his skin would be everything right now. 

He spots Bob and Mandy off to the side playing a board game, and he wonders how much it must suck for them to have only a little bit of time together. He wasn’t sure if he could be alright with the idea his partner was sleeping with someone else nightly. They spot Jack and wave, he smiles and waves back.

When hands then reach out and grip his hips Jack nearly falls over, though Mark quickly stops him. The other male was now walking behind Jack on teh treadmill.

“You scared the fuck out of me.” Jack complains and starts to walk at a decent pace. Mark’s hands still hold his hips and he sighs leaning into the touch. “Sorry.” Mark chuckles not sounding sorry at all.

“I miss the sun.” Jack then says suddenly, his head tilted back towards Mark who was watching him. “I miss taking walks and even the rain.” He shakes his head and he feels Mark’s arms move to loop around his hips.

“I am sure if we’re good they will start letting us out into the courtyard.” Mark says low tone and Jack’s brows furrow, “There’s a court yard?” He questions looking around. There was nothing to be seem on bland looking walls that lead up to high ceilings. Not natural light at all could be seen, the light above made it imitated day light but no one was fooled.

“Yeah, but they are very picky with who they let out, I guess they are scared people will try running away.” He says, lips brushing along the back of Jack’s neck as they walked together.

“Of course.” Jack sighs wanting desperately to be let out of this place and he was sure he would have been one of those people who tried running away. “I also don’t know how long we’ll be able to keep up with the whole-- you know fingers thing. Felix seemed suspicious and talked giving me a pregnancy test.”

Mark makes a small humming sound behind Jack and he suddenly wants to see the look on his face. Wanted to know what the other male was thinking right then. “We’ll think of something.” Mark finally says.

Jack was about to say more before Bob came up to them and invited them to play the board game with him and Many as they needed more players. They spend the rest of their recreation time doing just that, Bob and Mandy were super cool. And it made him feel a little bad for snapping at him the other day, but it seemed to be brushed under the rug so Jack doesn’t bring it up.

\--

Jack groans and grips the sheets below him tightly as Mark pressed another finger along side the ones already inside him. His thighs parted obscenely wide as he was in fact face down ass up. Mark behind him with one strong hand on his hip and the other thrusting into his body. Allowing the mattress below him muffle all the moans that fell from his mouth. Knowing he could get quite loud.

They were both out of breath, skin burning hot as their sweat caused their colored hair to stick to their bodies. 

“Fuck Mark.”

Mark responds by twisting his fingers and hitting his spot, it makes Jack’s slim body jerk and shiver. As curses fell from him, some of them not exactly in English.

Jack didn’t last long after that, driven to the end quickly and it happened to abruptly Jack’s vision went white for a few good seconds. His body all but collapsing as Mark milked his orgasm before carefully removing his fingers from his body.

Breathing heavily Jack thought he might pass out but he could feel Mark moving around behind him still. Curious he turned his head and looked back to see Mark was still hard, his hand wrapped around himself.

Shifting Jack rolled himself onto his back now, “Let me help.” Jack motions form mark to come up as he was far to lazy to actually sit up or move at the momnet. Mark’s face was flushed and he was unsteady as he moved up the bed, more or less now straddling Jack’s chest.

“My gag reflex is fuckin’ terrible so be careful.” Jack says before his hand were coming up to grab a hold of Mark’s ass so he could push his hips forward. Allowing the other males cock to brush over his lips before he parted said lips and took in just teh tip.

A loud moan came from Mark as he moved his hand down his length, still stroking himself as his hips twitched forward. Carefully thrusting into Jack’s warm wet mouth. Jack’s blue hues shimmer slightly from tears that formed as he looked up to Mark.

He knew Mark wouldn’t last long with how his cock was twitching and his movements were not very even anymore. Yet he was still careful to not press too much of his dick into Jack’s mouth heeding his warning about his bad gag reflex.

Jack had to admit that Mark looked really good at this angle, his head tilted down and his hair messy. His face twisted up in pleasure as his eyes were squeezed shut and his red swollen lips were parted to allow low happy moans escape him.

He wasn’t sure how long it had gone on before Mark’s hand that wasn’t around his cock still, grabbed a handful of Jack’s green hair. His movements picking up, “I’m gonna’...” He manages to get out the small warning and Jack moans, sucking hard before pulling Mark from his mouth so his hand could join Mark’s and assist with jerking him off.

The first stream of cum hits Jack across his nose and forehead, a low whine leave shim and he quickly closes his eyes. Mark eyes open however and looks down and watches as he comes more. Low grunts leaving him as he continued stroking himself along with Jack.

Jack’s face heats up more now as he feels more of it hitting his face, his body shivering. Though he knew if he had actually let Mark come in his mouth he would have threw up, as he hated the taste. Though feeling it start to dry on his skin wasn’t very pleasant either.

Soon enough mark was moving again, getting of of Jack so he could wet a cloth and wipe off the other males face. “Sorry.” He say in a low weak tone, his voice deep and rough and it goes right to Jack’s groin.

Tossing it away he climbed into bed with Jack, pulling the covers over them like he knew the other boy liked. “Better my face then my mouth.” Jack then says and he turns on his side as Mark pulled him into cuddle. “Yeah...” Mark mumbles out in a sleepy tone and oddly enough he falls asleep before Jack.

So Jack just lays there, watching Mark sleep as his moves his hands to touch his cheek lightly. He wonders if he was growing to attached to Mark, if he was building this up as something that it wasn’t. He wonders if Mark will decide to leave him behind as soon as he becomes pregnant.

Sure he knew Felix might just be saying things to make him doubt Mark, or whatever his end game was. But the Irishmen couldn’t help but wonder, 

what if Mark left him behind.


	6. Alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to some circumstances the facility it put into lock down which gives Jack the opportunity to ask about something he has been worried about for the past few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I feel like I owe you guys more since I didn't post yesterday and I have been good with getting at least one chapter out a day. Which means later on today I will be posting a full smut chapter. I hope it makes up for my slacking!

The blaring alarms woke Jack, nearly giving him a heart attack as he instinctively reached out and grabbed at Mark. Who was now jumping up and pulling Jack with him. Pushing from the bed Mark tugged Jack to his feet with some effort before he grabbed for their clothes and shoved them at Jack. Slightly dizzy from being startled awake Jack nearly falls over a few times as he attempted to tug his shirt over his head.

Mark grabs Jack’s arms and helps him get on his sweater before his own, then grabbed their jeans for them. It was all quite rushed and Jack moves to push his wild green hair out of his face.

“Mark what’s– what’s goin’ on?” Jack questions as he buttons up his jeans, blue hues looking over to where the other male was. Seeing he was moving to grab their slippers before heading back over to where Jack was.

“Mark?” Jack asks slipping on the slippers along with Mark. The alarms were still going off, so loud it hard to even think much less speak. Even though Jack knew he could be quite loud, but this was too much. Certainly for first thing (Jack assumes) in the morning.

Reaching out Jack grabbed for Mark’s hand as soon as they were dressed, since he was growing more and more nervous with every passing second. “Mark!” Jack says again and shakes his arm with his free hand.

“I don’t know…” He says shrugging, looking to Jack he moves to touch his cheek. “Maybe someone got hurt? I don’t know…” The worry now coming from Mark makes Jack feel worse. 

Loud bangs could be heard and Jack jerks back pulling Mark with him, making sure they were away from the door. Not sure what that noise was, but he knew he needed to get them away from from it.

They end up sitting in the corner, Jack settled between Mark’s legs as the other male holds onto him. The alarms seem to go on forever and it seemed like hours went by before the door to their room was opening up. Jack curls closer to Mark when guards came into the room, not followed by Felix like normal.

“Get up.” The man orders them and Jack moves along with Mark to stand up, though they don’t move.

“Move.” The guard snaps, motions to the door and Jack looks to Mark for a moment before he was grabbing his hand again. After that they moved towards the door like they he were told to do.

Stepping out into the hall Jack sees that all the other paired up couples were being taken from their rooms and were moving down the hall. He had no idea where they were going, and no one seemed to be saying much as most of them were just woken up like him and Mark. His hand squeezes the other males and he even moves closer to him as hey walk along.

–

They were all brought to some room, a small type of auditorium. Fit with a stage and podium up front. They were all sat in uncomfortable chairs as the guards move around them so no one could leave.

“What the fuck…” Jack mumbles to himself as he looked out at all the others as a low murmur over takes the group of them now. Mark runs his hand over Jack thigh for a moment as he looked around as well.

“It must have been something serious.” Mark comments as he looks to the other male. That worries Jack, what could be so serious? What kinds of serious stuff could really be going on in this place of all places.

The crowd was hushed as soon as Jack had opened his mouth to respond to Mark. Turning he saw someone comes onto the stage, Jack couldn’t recall seeing him anywhere before.

He told them that there was an attack on the facility by activist who were agaisnt the program. Then going on to say that they would all be staying in their rooms until everything was cleaned up and sorted out. Jack frowns at that, the idea of not being able to at least walk around during the recreation time made him upset. 

Though he was worried too about them being attacked and how clam everyone seemed to be about this all. How could they be alright with this? How often did this happen? There were a lot of questions not being answered. And they were soon just being ushered from the auditorium and escorted back to their rooms.

Jack was quiet as they closed and locked the door behind them. He noticed that while they were gone someone had came into the room and left food and fresh clothes and their pills with their protein shakes. Along with a few other things that Jack wasn’t expecting.

“Well then…” Mark says and moves to sit on their bed, which had the sheets changed. Jack licks at his lips and lets out a sigh, “This sucks.” Jack then finds himself saying as he moves to sit next to Mark on the bed. 

“I didn’t know there were groups against this place, I thought everyone just accepted this place.” Jack then says with concern in his tone, “There are always groups against something. Some people just take things too far, and I don’t get why they would risk so much to make a statement. There are babies here!” Mark shakes his head.

“Violence doesn’t help anything.” Jack says and moves to rest his head on Mark’s shoulder. “I hope no one was hurt.” He then adds on now worried that someone might have gotten hurt. Possibly one of the babies. Really hoped not, they didn’t deserve that.

“I hope not either.”

–

The day was boring, aside from the guards coming by and checking on them they were in their room. Though napping helped pass the time but neither of them realized how imprisoned they really were until now. 

Sitting on the floor playing cards they were content. "Go Fish.” Jack says, chin rested on his knees. Watching as Mark picked up a card.

“Can I ask you something?” Jack finally works up the nerve to bring up what has been nagging at him.

“You just did.” Mark says rearranging the cards in his hands.

“Oh fuck you.” Jack says using his foot to kick at Mark’s leg. It makes the red haired man laugh.

“What is it?” Mark then says looking up to Jack. It makes the smaller male shift about a bit.

“Do you have any eights?” Mark furrows his brows, “THAT is what you wanted to ask me?”

Jack rolls his eyes, “No, well yes we’re still playing the game.” He points out before huffing at him, “I wanted to ask… what happened the last time you were here. I know you said it worked out but… you know what happened after she got pregnant?”

The question makes Mark’s face grow more serious. His eyes falling to the cards in his hand. Jack would have felt bad for asking, not wanting to bring up any bad memories. But he really wanted to know.

“Well nothing really special happened. She got pregnant and I stayed for a bit until they were sure that she wouldn’t have a miscarriage and then I left.”

“Why didn’t you stay until she gave birth?”

“I was eighteen and she had a husband. She didn’t need me to stay with her. They gave me the option and I choose to leave.”

“Then how did you know she had twins?”

“After a couple of months I got a package in the mail. With pictures of the babies and the information on the home the one twin was being adopted into… it was just over.”

Jack shifts again, not sure if the answers he got made him feel better or worse about the whole thing. Sure circumstances were different now but that didn’t actually mean that Mark would want to stay. Though Jack wasn’t sure he could do it alone, he was barely keeping it together now. And with the attack today he was even more on edge.

“Hey.” Mark says breaking the silence. He reached over to take the cards from Jack’s hand and set them down.

“I know your scared. I won’t just leave you okay? No matter what happens.”

Jack felt his heart clench up and he was pretty sure he was on the verge of crying. Part of him felt bad for not knowing if he should believe him or not, but the idea was enough to make him relax. 

“Thank you.”

With that Jack dropped his legs and crawled over the cards into Mark’s lap. Mark hands automatically move up to run over Jack back. One hand pausing at the back of his neck as the other leaned in to kiss him.


	7. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark finally go all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally that smutt filled chapter I promised. The next one will be more plot based. And I feel I should also warn about up coming angst.
> 
> Also I am not sure if I mentioned that Mark is not wearing his glasses for this fic.

Mark licks a line over Jack's hip bone, teeth grazing slightly before he nipped the sensitive flesh. It makes Jack whine, bright blues focused down where Mark's head was hovering over his groin. The sight was pure sex and made Jack grow harder. Though the others red hair was brushing over his belly and made his skin tingle.

This was it, it was finally happening. They had been stuck in this room for the past three days, ever since the 'incident'. Part of Jack thought they might never get out again. But in that time he grew more attached to the other man, for better or worse at this point. It also helped to not be violated by Felix daily. 

Mark's tongue now licking a line up his cock brought Jack from his thoughts. It was best not to think about Mark soon to be fucking him into the bed. Or his nerves will spike high and he wouldn't be able to enjoy it fully.

It moves around his tip at the same time his hand moved around the base. The pressure making Jack let out a breathy moan and his hips wiggle ever so slightly. Fuck. It felt good, better then he expected. 

Mark's mouth is warm and wet as it warps around him. Not scared to take him all the way in then pull back. To only repeat the motion as his hand jerked him at the same time. A familiar tightening in his gut forms and shivers run up his hips and throughout his body. Jack cannot remember the last time he even got a blowjob. 

Worse, Mark knew what he was doing too. His mouth working in time with his hand to give Jack the most amout of pleasure as possible. 

Jack cannot help but watch, spying through Mark's hair as his cock disappears and soon reappears from his mouth. Hips involuntarily shifting up, and Mark doesn't seem to mind. Encouraging it in fact, he would move his hand to allow Jack to thrust. Pressing deep into the others thraot at times. It worries Jack that he might hurt him, but also surprises him too. Jack even almost felt bad that he couldn't do the same thing for Mark. Knowing his gag reflex wouldn't allow it.

Mark moans around him, keeping him in his mouth as Jack thrusts up. One hand staying free so he could wrap his around Jack when his mouth needed a break. His other resting on the bed to keep him up or to grab Jack's hip with a bruising grip.

"Mark...!" 

Jack arches and moans as the other male picks up pace. His hands move then to grab the long parts of Mark's hair. Tugging as he thrusts up in time with the bobbing of his head. Jack's mind blank mostly as he indulges in the pleasure that he was receiving. 

Now writhing on the bed Jack's eyes fall shut and his lips part in a silent 'O'. Breathing in heavily as sweat begins to form on his body. Mark keeps the pace quick, sucking and licking and allowing Jack to fuck his mouth best he could. Nails digging into his skin where he held his hip. Obscene sounds of slurping mix with their moans fill the other wise quite room. Part of Jack wonders if the rooms were sound proof. But it is a fleeting thought as he was already growing embarrassingly close to orgasm.

He honestly didn't know how Mark didn't come up for air. Though the thought was pushed aside as he felt Mark slightly dry humping his thigh. It caused Jack to think about Mark inside him, feeling every inch of his cock spreading him open.

"Mark... fuck... I'm..."

Jack tugs roughly at Mark hair in warning. Hips bucking up erratically. He doesn't pull away however, letting Jack continue until he is nearly shouting and arching and coming down his throat.

Jack's body starts to tremble, his breathing ragged as he slowly lets go of Mark's hair. Mark now humming as he kept his mouth around the others cock. Sucking gently, milking him as Jack started to relax. Ever so slowly he pulls off of him with a dirty little pop that makes Jack grunt and flush an even darker shade of red.

Hazy blues blink open to look at Mark who was sitting back. His lips a raw red color and drips of his cum were sliding down his chin. The sight makes his body twich and his insides flutter.

Mark simply grins at him before wiping his mouth with a face towel. Once done he dips down to lick the rest off of Jack's now softening dick. Now sensitive Jack whines a bit at the feeling.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?" Mark then questions his voice deeper and rougher now. 

"I might." Jack teases with a small smile now forming on his pink lips. Mark rolls his eyes and swatts at Jack's thigh playfully. Before he was kissing up Jack's body.

Soft lips trailing over soft skin, though facial hair slightly tickled Jack as well. Soon enough the strange combination was gone and Mark was kissing him. His hands move up to run over Mark's naked, muscled back. Arms soon wrapping around his shoulders to keep him close as they kissed.

It was deep and slow and went on for what felt like forever. Jack enjoyed the intimacy of it, but was also very aware of Mark's dick poking at him. After some time Jack pulls back,

"Are you gonna' fuck me or what?"

Mark snorts at him, "I never thought I'd hear you say that." His voice was still deep, though much smoother now. It makes Jack shiver.

"Me either, honestly." Jack admits, his fingers drawing nonsense patterns on Mark's shoulders.

"And you're still sure you want to do this?" Mark questions looking down at Jack with a serious expression. 

Jack knew if he said no Mark wouldn't pressure him and it made Jack feel safe with him. It made him comfortable enough to share this level of intimacy with the other man.

"Yeah, m'sure." Jack nods and Mark moves green hair from his face. Before leaning into press a kiss to Jack sweaty forehead. 

Mark then pulled back so he could reach over the side of the bed to grab the lube. They kept it close as they were intimate on some level every night for the past while.

Jack was ready for it oddly enough. His body cooled down though he was still soft, he was ready. Soon wiggling so he could sit up and streach out for a moment. Mark busying himself with getting the new bottle of lube open with little luck.

"I'm gonna' lay on my stomach so you can... open me up." Jack flushes oddly feeling dirty for saying such a thing. Mark raises his brow before nodding and moving back so Jack could settle on his belly. 

Though Jack knew he would want to see the others face, he really enjoyed when Mark would finger him from behind. It allowed him more room to work and go deeper. It made him wonder if he would like it more if Mark did fuck him from behind. Jack goes back and forth on the idea of it as he placed a pillow under his own hips.

When Mark had finally conquered the bottle of lube Jack felt his hands on his ass. Gripping each cheek before spreading them. It took Jack off guard as that was not how this normally started, as Mark would need a free hand. 

The exact moment Jack tilted his head to look back to see what was happen. Mark made eye contact with him before dipping his head down and licking over his ring of mucles. Jack's eyes go wide and he lets out a suprised 'oh' as his muscles twiched. The feeling was strange, he had never had anyone do such a thing before. Not to mention he was very happy they had showred before this.

Mark's tougue was warm and solid and prodding. Licking and circling his entrance swiftly, oddly allowing Jack to relax. A small little moan even fell from his lips. It doesn't last too long before the tip Mark's togue entered his body. It makes Jack's toes curl up as he presses back on his face.

"Fuck it." Jack calls out and grips the sheets below him.

Mark chuckles and pulls back to nip at the smaller males cheek. It makes him yelp and shot back a look that Mark can not take seriously.

"How was that?" He finally questions sitting up again to grab the lube once more.

"Strange."Jack admits as he shifts his legs up onto his knees while leaving his chest to the bed. More or less presenting himself to the other male

"Bad, strange?"

"No..." Jack admits and hides his face shyly in his arms. Hearing the lube open and being squished out onto Mark's hand.

"It's adorable how shy you still are about all this." Mark comments as he spreads Jack's cheeks with one hand and presses a slick finger to his relaxed entrance. "I mean, you would think me finger fucking you nightly would have made you more comfortable. Hell my dicks even been your mouth."

Jack squirms around with the feeling that Mark was enjoying hearing himself talk. Mark liked to do that sometimes, to say dirty things to make Jack embarrassed. Not really expecting him to respond.

"I like it though." Mark goes on as he eased a single finger into Jack's body. Carefully pumping it in and out of the other male. 

Jack pressed back on his finger with a small moan. His thighs spreading and his back curving as Mark pressed a second finger into his body. The streach still slightly burns but Mark is careful with him. Opening him up slowly even though his cock was still rock hard and he wanted nothing more then to just fuck Jack roughly into the bed.

"Fuck... Mark." Jack whines, partly in frustration. He liked it, Mark taking his time. But part of him wanted to get it over with. Wanted to finally feel Mark's cock inside of him, instead of just his fingers. 

Wiggling his hips he pressed back more on his fingers. Telling him without words that he wanted more. Mark however moves to grab Jack's hip to stop him from moving. 

"Shh, we don't have to rush." Mark says still pressing his fingers into Jack in an unfair slow pace. 

"I know but... just..." Jack mumbles and Mark twists his fingers to hit Jack's spot. It makes his body jerk and his thighs fall farther apart. At the same time a rather loud suprised moan leaves him.

"Just?" Mark questions with amusement in his tone, practically able too see Jack pouting (which he was).

"I just... want ye to fuck me." Jack finally bites out. Rewarded with Mark hitting his prostate again and again. 

"Say it again." Mark orders picking up his pace.

"I... I... I..." Jack moans loudly, "I want ye ta' fuck me, Mark."

With that Mark gave one final thrust of his fingers before pulling them out of the other. If it was not for his other hand still on Jack's hip he would have collapsed. 

Without having to be asked Mark moves to help Jack onto his back. Hands running over his chest as he leaned over to kiss him on the lips once again.

Jack felt like he needed to say something but it got caught somewhere in the back of his throat. So he settled on moaning into the others mouth.

Pulling back after a long moment, Mark grabbed the lube once more. Though Jack quickly held out his hand, "Let me." He offers and Mark looks him over before nodding. 

Squeezing lube onto the green haired man hand so he could spread it over Mark's cock. It earns a moan from Mark who bit his lip and enjoyed his neglected cock being touched for the first time since they started. Though he quickly has to grab Jack's wrist to stop him when gets just a bit too into it.

Jack pulls back and spreads his thighs wider. His tongue nervously darting out to lick at his lips. Even Mark pauses for a moment, both of them taking each other in. Very aware that this was actually going to happen. 

When the moment passes Mark is leaning over Jack. Pressing a kiss to his chin as he moved his legs up and apart more. Jack thinks he might actually break him for a moment. But the thought it shoved away when he felt the tip if Mark's cock pressing against his entrance. 

The feeling makes Jack tense up, knowing Mark would be bigger then his fingers. He tries to relax himself by running his hands over Mark's hard chest. Mark pauses to give Jack a moment to breath before he shift his hips forward. 

Jack moans in time with Mark as his nails dig into his chest. Feeling his cock practically splitting him open. Mark paused but Jack shook his head and shifted.

"Don't stop." He encouraged him and Mark didn't complain. Pressing forward and burying himself inch by glorious inch into the Irishmen below him. Once he was as fully in Mark finally pause and groaned as Jack's body flexed around him.

"Fuck... you're so tight." Mark mumbled out and nipped at the other males chest.

Jack twiched and shifted below him, "And your fuckin' huge!" He whines out, though he was enjoying it.

"M'average, but thanks." Mark snorts before pulling out again just to thrust back in. Creating a slow pace to help Jack become used to the stretch. 

Jack was too lost in the feeling of it to be able to respond. So instead he moves his face to kiss Mark. Who responded with lazy, slow kisses.

It was easy for Jack to relax, the streach of the burn more pleasurable then painful now. And Mark seemed to be able to tell as he knew just when to start moving faster or deeper. Bringing him from slow careful thrusts to sharp deep ones. It causes Jack's body to bounce up a bit each time. Which allowed him to then press back down on to Mark's cock.

Mark seemed to like that so Jack made sure to do it as much as he could. Nails scratching at Mark chest before they moved up to the back of the red haired mans neck.

"Fuck... more!" Jack soon finds himself demanding. Hips bucking down as his hands attempts to pull him closer.

Mark pulls back, leaning up on his arms now. Jack's legs having to shift up, hooking onto his hips without support.

"Say that again." Mark says licking at his lips and making Jack wiggle about impatiently. 

"Dammit Mark!" Jack hisses at him in a needy tone. Mark responds with a quick snap of his hips that hits the others prostate head on, making Jack cry out.

"Just... fuck me! I can handle it, ye bastard."

Mark didn't bother with a snarky comment this time. He simply nudged Jack face with his own before he started to fuck into him roughly. Short, quick motions that made the bed start to rock. It makes Mark breathe heavy as Jack arched and moaned out happily. It was exactly what he wanted.

"Yes!" Jack calls out loudly and claws at Mark's back as he started to fuck him harder.

"Jack." Mark groans and pushes up on his hands so he could look down at the others lust filled face as a he slammed into him.

Jack's hands fall to his hips before sliding around to grab at Mark's ass. Blue hues half lulled as he looked back up to Mark. His body was on fire in the best way possible. Every inch of him arched and aware of the pleasures passing through his limbs. His mind only focused on more, more, more. Wanting Mark as deep inside him as he could get.

Jack rakes his nails over Mark's plump cheeks before moving over his hips and up his chest. Mark hisses at the feeling but doesn't tell him to stop.

About to lean in and kiss him again Jack stops him. "I want... ye to take me from behind." He whispers close to Mark lips.

Mark's breath hitches and his body visibly shivers at Jack request. Kissing the Irishmen roughly before he was pulling back and pulling out of him. Jack whines at the loss, feeling oddly empty. Though he was soon flipped around, his ass in the air and his chest pressed to the bed.

Not wasting time Mark grabbed at Jacks waist and thrusted back into him. Pressing forward until he was as deep in Jack as he could get. Nearly lifting Jack's knees from the bed. The smaller male grabs the sheets and cries out loudly. 

One of Mark's hand slides down Jack's back and grips the back of his neck to keep him pinned to the bed. Jack found it oddly erotic and felt his hardened cock twiching and leaking. 

His hand snakes down to grab his own cock as Mark begins to fuck him again. It was rougher then before, pounding hard into him which made the bed bang loudly into the wall.

Jack was enjoying the loss of control. Simply laying there and taking it as he jerked himself off. It was unlike any other sexual encounters he had in the past. 

Neither of them held back the sounds of thier moans and skin slapping skin was almost deafening. But it got worse when Mark shifted his angle and began to slam right into Jack's sweet spot with each thrust. 

"I'm so close." Mark bites out and Jack was suprised he had lasted this long. 

Jerking himself faster it doesn't take long for him to come. His body started to shake and his moans became strained as he was brought to his release. 

Jack came so hard his vision went white and blurry and his body all but gave out. Hardly aware of Mark's thrusts becoming uneven before he came inside Jack. Pressing as deep into his body as he did so.

\--

He did not realize he passed out until he woke craddled in Mark's arms. 

"Hey, you alright? You had me worried ." Mark says gently stroking his cheek. Blinking it takes Jack a minute to process that he was cleaned up and really thirsty. 

"Water?" Jack says instead of responding. Shifting to sit up a bit on his own as Mark got up to get him water. 

"I didn't mean to pass out." Jack then says as he takes the bottled water.

"It's fine... I never had anyone do that before." Mark admits and rubs at Jack's back as he drank deeply from the bottle.

"You're not tired?" He asked after setting the water down. Blue hues looking over to Mark who was rubbing his eye. 

"I'm exhausted. But I wanted to make sure you were okay." He says with a small smile on his lips.

Jack takes a deep breath, "You're amazing." He blurts out before flopping onto his back and covering his face. He felt like a teenager again, his stomach knotted up and fluttering.

Mark chuckles and leans over to kiss Jack's hands. "So are you."

With that Mark placed his head on Jack's chest and curled around him. Jack's hands fall from his face and hold onto the other male.

Not wanting to admit that his feelings for Mark were growing stronger.


	8. Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lock down is over and Jack is not happy, though he might have just made a new friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay kind of short but I still have a few ideas of what I want to happen next so I am slowly getting it all out there and seeing what feels better. And I felt there needed to be more characters and more directions for things to possibly go.

“I’ve missed our sessions.” 

Felix comments stepping before Jack who shifting back just a bit, though his legs hit the exam table behind him and he had nowhere to go. Big blue hues looking up to the taller male as his hands come up to cover his chest a bit on reflex. This was what he was dreading the most, even as much as he wanted to get out of the room for a bit and stretch his legs. He didn’t want this.

“I haven’t.” Jack says to him in small but stern voice, chin tipping up a bit not wanting to show weakness. Even though his palms were sweating and his heart was about to pop out of his chest from how hard it was beating.

Felix moves to cup Jack’s cheeks, the hold however was too hard and he could feel the others fingers digging into his skin. He wouldn’t be surprised if there were bruises there later.

“Not even a little?”

“No-- I don’t like you the way you like me.” Jack says softly.

“You know something might just happen that will make you change your mind.” His words were a threat and it terrified Jack, Felix was in control here and he could do whatever he wanted to him. No one would take Jack’s word over Felix’s.

Without warning Felix tugged Jack upwards and kissed him hard on the lips. Jack trues to jerk away but there was nowhere to go and he other man was stronger then he looked. Squeezing his eye shut he tries to wish it away but it doesn’t work, the other mans togue soon invades his mouth and it takes all of Jack to not bite down on him. Even his hands daring forward so he could slightly push on Felix’s chest doesn’t help.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And just like that Felix was pulling away and moving across the room to pretend to be buy with something. Jack didn’t care though, he was already half way out the door by the time Felix turned away form him.

\--

Jack was scared, so scared. What if Felix did actually do something? What could he do? Hurt Mark? Hurt him? Something to their not even there yet baby? Probably all of the above.

He was shaking so hard from crying, not even an hour out of his room and he wants to crawl back in there and never leave again. The rest of the people had long since showered and left him alone in the locker areas where he was supposed to get dressed. And he knew that Mark would asking him where he was, and what was he suppose to say? Was he supposed to tell Mark? How could he?

Things were finally okay between then and what he was just supposed to say that Felix had been feeling him up the past few weeks and he never told him before? And now he had all but threatened bad things and kissed him? Would Mark even believe he didn’t like it?

There was too much to think about, to consider and he just wished that he never had to leave this wash room. Just let him curl up here and sleep forever, that would be better then facing Mark while he still felt so dirty.

The sound of the door opening made Jack bolt to his feet, hands wiping at his tear soaked cheeks to try and hide the fact that he was crying. The guard came to a stop when he spotted the small Irishmen practically swimming in his over sized jeans and long sleeved shirt. Quickly wiping at his face so hard his skin turned a bright red.

“I’m not in trouble as I? I was just leaving I swear!” Jack suddenly says to the guard when the other just stood there staring at him.

“No, I just need to escort you out of here and to the recreation room.” He says in an oddly gentle tone and it throws Jack off. “But I understand if you need another minute.” He adds in.

There is a pause and Jack furrows his brows at the very tall man, “Wait you’d-- what?” He was honestly stunned by the offer. Big blue watery hues widen a bit as he looked to the man.

“Yeah, I mean you seem pretty upset and the cleaners won’t be around for a few more minutes.” He shrugs as if this was normal, “I’ve worked here for a while, I know some people do not take it very well. But you should be careful who sees you, they’ll-- it won’t be good.”

Jack smiles at the guard, “You’re the first nice guard I’ve met, actually come to think of it you are the first that I’ve heard really talk. Thank you.” He sucks in a deep breath before stepping forward and holding out his hand.

“I’m Jack.” The guard looks to his extended hand for a moment before he reached out and shook it.

“Wade.” He smiles back down at the smaller male.

Then there was a moment of almost awkward silence.

“Are you okay?” Wade finally asks, “Your breeder is not hurting you or anything?”

“Why do you think I have breeder? I could be a breeder!” Jack says playfully, only pretending to offended as their hands dropped.

“Like I said I have been here for a while, I can just tell.” Wade ways with a raised brow, a smirk passing over his lips.

“You can tell?” Jack questions.

“You’re really pretty like most Bearers.” Jack flushes an even deeper shade of red from the unseen compliment.

“Oh.”

“That and I saw you with the red haired fellow. I know he’s a Breeder.” Wade then says and let out a short laugh and Jack huffs and nudges his arm.

“Oh you dick.”

Suddenly Wades radio goes off and it nearly makes Jack jump out of his skin. There was a pauses and he wiped at his face with his sleeves now. 

“I have to go.” Wade says then and Jack nods, “You know the way out right?” Jack knew he was being sarcastic.

“Yeah, I won’t be long. Jus’ gonna’ wash my face.” Jack motions to the sinks near by and was actually sad the other man had to leave. With his own nod Wade heads to the door and pauses just before opening the door.

“If you need anything I’ll be around and if you need to talk to anyone...” He paused for a momnet as if he almost wanted to take back the offer and Jack hopes he doesn't.

“Thank you.” 

Jack says to him when he doesn’t and with the exchange of small smiles Wade leaves him alone once more.

Jack turns to the sinks and takes another deep breath before heading over to them and washing his face before sipping out into the hall and towards the recreation room. 

\--

It wasn’t hard to find Mark who was sitting with Mandy and Bob. Easily he slipped into the empty space next to Mark and smiles at him before saying hi to the others. Brushing off Mark’s questiosn as Bob goes on like everything was normal.

“Mandy is already pregnant!” He says filling Jack in on what he had been talking to Mark about. “And I think me and my partner are close. It’s going to be a long few months but soon at least two more babies will be in the world″

Bob sounded far too happy about all of this and Jack wondered if he was just acting or was honestly just that nice. For some reason he just couldn’t tell with Bob, or Mandy for that matter.

“That’s great.” Jack gets out before the bell rings and they are being ushered out of the area. He didn’t even realize he had taken so long in the showers.

Mark is quiet all the way until they get to their room, tuning to look at Jack as if he was expecting something. Jack just stands still looking to Mark as he fiddles with the sleeves of his shirt. 

Mark then steps forward and is about to say something but Jack flings himself at the other male. Wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down into a rough kiss. Hands clinging to him as he tries to avoid whatever Mark was going to say with his mouth.

He couldn’t talk about it, not now, not when he didn’t have time to process it fully. Not when being with Mark was the only good thing he had in this place. Not when the only thing Jack wanted to do was to cling to the other man and never go of.

Not when he just started to feel as if he could actually fall in love with him.


	9. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets a new couple and sees another side of Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I literally wrote and reworte this chapter about 20 times. As I am still debating where I want this to go.
> 
> I have narrowed it down to three. So I should be updating more frequently.

Jack was in the recreation room shuffling a deck of worn out cards as he waited for Mark to finish showering. Mandy had not shown yet and Bob had offered to go get them some snacks. So he was sitting alone off to the side of everyone else. 

The past couple of days were normal enough, no incidents with Felix or anyone trying attack the facility. He had not told Mark about anything that had happened with Felix however and he felt awful about it. He hated lying to him but things were going so well between them. And since nothing happened as of late, it seemed less like he needed to bring it up. 

"Hey."

A voice suddenly whispers directly into Jack's ear making him jump almost out of his skin. Head whipping to the side to see a thin guy with big blue eyes grinning at him. He didn't have time to react since another guy dropped down on his other side. Jack's head turns to him now, shifting and gripping the deck of cards tightly. The the other male was slightly thick with a beard and soft brown eyes.

"Hey."

The new guy says before smiling now, both of them were far to close. Basically samwiching Jack between them.

"Uh... hi?"

Jack stutters just bit looking between both of them now. Confused and honestly a little unsettled.

"I'm Matt and he's Ryan." The thin one goes on to say in a friendly tone. "I'm Ryan." The other then says and gives a half wave.

"I'm Jack." Jack says still a little unsure of how to feel about them.

"Cool, you going to play a little bit of cards there?" Matt questions, "A little black Jack? Strip poker?" Ryan then chimes in after Matt.

Jack looks between them, not really sure how they were so in sync with eachother.

"Uh... I don't know yet. I'm waiting for other people. You can join if you want." Jack's nice nature makes him offer, even though he wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"I don't know, Ryan what do you think?" Matt says and leans to the side so he could look at Ryan who was staring at Jack intensely. "I don't know, do we have the time?" Ryan then questions. 

"Ryan... we literally have nothing but time."

"Then why'd you ask? Let's play with him."

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't mind playing with him." Ryan starts to giggle at Matt's words now.

"Dude, you're going to freak him out." Ryan then adds in, and Jack felt oddly left out. Even though he was right between them.

"You're right dude, besides your the only one I want to play with." Matt says leaning a bit towards Jack now as he made wet kissy sounds at Ryan. Who began to giggle again before making the kissy sounds back.

Jack wasn't sure if he should be amused or very concerned about what was happening on either side of him.

"Jack?"

Jack hears Mark say his name and turns to look up at him. Mark looked confused and a little upset that he couldn't sit next Jack like normal.

"This is Matt and Ryan." Jack says motioning to them, "That's Mark, he's my breeder." Jack goes on to say.

That makes Ryan and Matt push away from Jack. Allowing him breathing room. 

"Nothing is going on here!" Matt says before standing up and walking around Jack to the side Ryan was on.

"Well... you were just talking about "playing" with Jack." Ryan points out grinning now.

"Dammit Ryan." Matt swats at his arm, "Ow!" He starts to giggle again after Matt hits his arm. Before he was tugging Matt down by his hips to get him to sit in his lap.

Mark chuckles before moving to take his rightful place beside Jack. He even tilts Jack's head to kiss him on the lips. To which Ryan and Matt made moist mouth sounds at them.

Before Jack or Mark could say anything Bob showed up with Mandy and snaks. Ryan and Matt quit making sounds then. Bob giving them a look before setting down the snaks and sitting opposite of Mark and Jack. Mandy sat soon after with a light huff, she looked paler then normal.

"New friends?" Bob asks as he moves a hand to rub over Mandy's back.

"I'm Matt," Ryan says, "He's Ryan."

"Dude. I'm Matt." Matt says and Ryan snorts lightly. "Sorry I forget sometimes."

They both laugh and Jack can feel Mark's arm snake around him. Pulling him closer as Bob introduced himself and Mandy to the odd pair. He turns to look at Mark for a moment, Mark looks back to him with a soft expression. It makes Jack lean in and kiss him, right on the lips, gently.

"How was your pregnancy test?" Mark questions as his other hand moves over Jack's belly. It makes him feel queasy for some reason.

"Felix said it was negative again, but that it's to be expected since we just started." Jack says in a low tone, so the others couldn't hear. He wasn't even sure if he was happy he wasn't pregnant yet.

"We'll have to keep trying then." Mark says in a joking tone and it makes Jack roll his eyes, even though his cheeks grow red.

The sudden sound of Bob laughing brings their attention back to the others. They seemed to be getting along and Jack felt like the odd pair wasn't too bad.

\--

Sitting in Mark's lap, Jack groans as he rolls his hips down. Ultimately pressing Mark's cock deeper into him. His hands grabbing the back of the red haired mans head. Their faces bumping together as they moved. Mark's hands gripping Jack's ass to help him rise and fall.

Small sloppy kisses are met every once in a while. Jack's bright blues looking to Mark to watch his face twist up with pleasure. It makes Jack's inside flutter and tighten, adding to the build up in his lower belly.

It was oddly intimate tonight, normally Mark would have already changed positions and started to fuck Jack into the bed. But he didn't. Keeping Jack close and allowing him to control things as much as he could while riding him.

Jack appreciated it, it made him feel cared for, wanted. His hands dipping down to hold onto Mark's firm shoulders so he could pick up his pace. His eye close when Mark mouth comes to his neck. Head tipping back as he moaned and his slim body arched. Hell even his toes curled from the added feeling. 

"Sean."

The sound of his real name rolling off of Mark's tougue in a moan makes Jack shiver.

"Fuck it."

He breaths out as he shifts himself and it allows the other to hit his sweet spot. Mark grunts as well and his hips twich up. Creating a new rhythm of Jack pressing down and Mark thrusted up into him. 

The room is quiet unlike normal, as Jack was usually very vocal. He was still surprised they didn't get some kind of noise complaint. Though that just led him to believe that the rooms might be sound proof, as they did hear anyone either.

Mark suddenly moves, shifting them both. Mark now sitting up on his knees as he held Jack suspended by his ass. Jack groans and clings to Mark now. His legs wrapping around Mark hips, almost suprised that Mark could hold him up so effortlessly. 

Though the thought doesn't last long as Mark started to fuck him harder now. Bouncing the smaller man on his cock pretty much. As Jack's only focus now was holding on so he wouldn't fall. His body rocking and arching as he moaned out louder this time.

"You're beautiful."

Mark suddenly says and it has Jack tilting his head so he could look at him. Finding a set of brown eyes watching him and for a split second Jack forgot they were having sex. The kindness and care in that one look was unlike any he had seen from anyone else. It made his heart throb with happiness and he has to pull himself forward to kiss Mark. It was a bit awkward as his body was still moving but he got it done.

I love you.

The words were on the tip of Jack's tongue but he dares not say it aloud. This was no time to tell someone you love them for the first time. And hell Jack was suprised he wanted to say it at all.

So instead he tugged Mark down so he could drop him on his back without breaking much contact. Pulling Mark so hard ontop of himself he could barely breathe. He wanted to stop thinking, wanted to just be.

Mark didn't protest, hands moving Jack's thighs up a bit more as he continues the kiss. It was rough and demanding and wet and sloppy all at the same time. It was perfect. 

It wasn't long before Mark's hand was snaking between them so he could jerk Jack off as he fucked roughly against his prostate. Jack clawing at his back and leaving marks as a string of curses and gaspy moans left him.

It wasn't long before Jack was coming hard and his body shaking violently as Mark continued to fuck him through it. To soon let out a deep grunt and come deep inside the smaller male.

A few minutes of heavy breathing followed. Mark laying bonelessly on top of Jack who was petting his hair. It took Jack a moment to realize that Mark had fallen asleep. He chuckled at that before kissing the top of his head and shutting his eyes.

\--

Jack woke to the sound of someone messing around with the door. At first he was scared that it might be Felix or guards but they would have just opened the door. Not to mention he could hear light bickering as well. Rubbing tired eyes he took a moment before reaching out and shaking Mark.

"Another nightmare?" Mark grumbles out still half asleep. His arms moving very slowly towards Jack to comfort him.

"Someone is at the door." He whispers urgently. 

"What?"

Just as Mark sat up to look at the door two figures wedge themselves through the small gap and close the door behind them.

"What the fuck?" Mark calls out to them in a deep sleep ridden voice. Jack tugs the sheets around his naked body tightly. 

With that the light was swiched on and Ryan and Matt came into view. Jack sat up as well, more confused by the sight then anything. 

"Okay it's not what it looks like." Matt says holding up his hands, "Yeah were not here to molest you or anything." Ryan chimes in after him.

"Why would you even bring that up Ryan?" Matt says hitting the others arm, "Now they definitely think that's why were here!"

"Geez I'm sorry. Quit with the hitting." Ryan says unhappily as he rubs his arms. "Oh man I'm sorry dude, did I hurt you?"

"Hey, hey." Mark cuts in snapping is fingers at them, "Mind getting to the explaining why you're here part?"

Matt and Ryan look to Mark then back at each other before finally back at Mark.

"We left our room," Matt starts, "Yeah but we were going back and spotted a guard, we needed to hide out until they left." Ryan finishes.

"How did you get out of your room?" Jack asks as he wiggled himself into a pair of loose fitting jeans. 

Standing from the bed now with Mark who had not bothered to cover up yet.

"It wasn't hard, just lifted the keys from a guard." Ryan shrugs and holds up the ring of keys. "Yeah, super easy." Matt confirmed.

"If they find you... what happens?" Jack then questions looking to Mark for the answer.

"I don't know." Mark says back to Jack before walking over to him. Running a hand through his green hair to try and straighten it up a bit.

"They won't catch us." Matt says leaning against the door and Ryan nods. "Yeah, there aren't that many guards even around."

Jack presses his lips together for a moment before leaning into Mark. Still tired as sore from earlier in the night. Blue hues looking between the two men still by the door.

"You can't stay here all night." Mark then says to them and Jack gives his arm a little squeeze. Not wanting him to be too mean to them. 

"Dude relax, we're just going give it a few then go." Matt says before looking to Ryan who was nodding in agreement. 

Mark looks to Jack and thinks he might want approval so he nods, "It won't hurt to let them wait." Mark looks at Jack for a long moment before moving off to grab a pair of sweatpants so he could put them on.

Jack clears his throat a bit, "Why would you want to leave your room?" He then found himslf asking.

"You're telling me you don't want to leave this room?" Matt questions back.

Jack paused and crossed his arms over his chest, "I guess... but where would I even go? This place is crawling with security."

"That's where you're wrong." Ryan chimes in and looks to Mark for a moment. "But you should know that already."

"Why would we know that?" Mark says as he came to stand next to Jack.

Matt and Ryan exchange a look, and it was the most serious he ever saw them look. It didn't feel right somehow, like something was off. Which left him with an eerie feeling of dread, like he was missing something. 

"Well, there are not many guards around at night. Since how could anyone leave locked rooms?" Matt says looking back to Jack. "Yeah and the cameras are mostly focused on the outside." Ryan adds in.

"Oh." Jack says softly, "So you've done this before?"

"Yep." They say at the same time and they look to each other and chuckle. Jack thinks that they are oddly cute together. 

"You should come with us some time." Matt then says looking to Jack, Ryan nods agreeing with Matt.

"We'd be safer in here." Mark chimes in before Jack could say anything. Jack frowns and finds that strange, as Mark has never done that before. 

"Sure, it might be fun." Jack then says giving Mark a look. It makes the red haired male tighten his jaw but he doesn't say anything. Not that there was much to say, as much as Jack cared for Mark. He didn't dictate his life.

"Yes, yes, yes." Matt says happily and Rayn chuckles before saying. "We'll talk about when tomorrow."

Jack nods at them and watches as they turn off the lights. So they could peak out the door.

"It's clear." They whisper at the same time. Before they turned to wave at Jack before they slipped out of the door and relocked it from the outside.

Jack had waved to them before he turned to Mark who was already getting into bed. It was strange, as was the air between them. Somehow it seemed so tense, or strained.

"Mark?" Jack questioned softly, to which Mark grunted a, "We should get some sleep."

Jack furrowed his brows at him, not sure why Mark was acting this way suddenly. 

He stays quite, looking over Mark's outline in the dark. His hands running over his arms as he tried to figure out if he did something wrong. After a few long moments of standing around he sighed and moved to crawl back ito bed.

Mark's eyes were closed but Jack could tell he was awake. Part of him wanted to curl up against Mark like he always did. But another part of him won, more stubborn part. Turning he faced away from Mark.

Jack knew he didn't do anything to warrant the other male to act the way he was. And he wasn't about to act like he had.


	10. Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack cries, a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone aboard the angst train. Next stop, I am Satan. 
> 
> Seriously though I promise all if Jack's suffering is for the plot, PLUS keep in mind not everything is as it seems with Mark.

Jack sat on the examination table as Felix looked over his chart. Blue hues wondering around the familiar room as the silence between them stretched on. He wasn't used to the other male being so quiet. Though he supposed it was better then him being overly handsy with him. 

There was a ticking of a clock somewhere in the room that Jack couldn't see, though he still tried to find the source. There were no clocks or calanders in there rooms or even on a board anywhere that Jack could find. As the days went on it was hard to keep track of how long he was here so far, the days only broken up in three intervals. Morning, or what he assumed was morning where he was here with Filex being pumped full of pills and protein shakes. On top of the physical exames. Shower time which was part of reccreation time, which Jack assumed was late morning into the afternoon. Then back to their rooms for sex. Sure that was the more crude way of thinking about it but that was what it was. What they expected from them. Which he assumed ran out from late afternoon into the night. To just wake and have the cycle go on again. But again that was what Jack assumed as he couldn't be sure since this place had a lack of windows. For all he knew they were underground somewhere. 

That brought up a thought however, remembering that Mark had talked about an outside courtyard. He had yet to see it still, and would love nothing more then to feel some sunshine on his skin.

"Felix?" Jack then says aloud looking to his doctor, who was now looking up at him with peircing blue eyes.

"Yes?" He questions and Jack shifts a bit, as he took a moment to talk himself out of backing out.

"I... heard there is a courtyard outside that we can go to?" He questions and Felix moves to set down his clipboard.

"There is." He confirms but says nothing more, waiting for Jack to go on. 

"How... can I go?" Was all Jack could think to ask at the moment, watching as Felix grins at him. It was unsettling to say the least.

"Not everyone is allowed to go, only people who have permission. I could give you a pass to go out whenever you like." He says calmly as he stepped closer to Jack now.

"Will you?"

"I could, if you were willing to... give me something in return." His words make Jack's stomach turn, suddenly he regrets asking at all.

"Like what?"

There is silence as Felix steps before Jack and places his hands on the smaller males bare thighs. His tongue darting out to lick over his lips for a moment, eyes staring holes into Jack's face. As if he were sizing Jack up, knowing he held all the power.

"Kiss me." Felix finally says, his hands now rubbing up and down Jack's thighs slowly. Jack's brows furrow, honestly he had thought Felix would ask for something worse.

"Just... just a kiss?" Jack questions with a small hint of doubt in his tone.

"Just a kiss." The taller male confirms and moves one hand up to tap Jack's lower lip as he began to lean into him.

Jack hesitates for a moment, still feeling sick and not wanting to do this. But he really wanted to go outside, and what if he didn't? What if he said no and Felix made sure he was never allowed outside again. That thought terrifies him more then anything and he finds himself leaning into the doctor.

Closing his eyes he licks his own plump lips before their mouths actually made contact. When they did Jack flinches before settling, just wanting to get this over with. Part of him hating how soft Felix's lips were, it would have oddly made Jack feel better if they were rough and hard like the mans personality. 

That was another thing Jack didn't understand, Felix was attractive, he would have anyone he wanted. Why was he so obessed with him? Was it a power trip thing? Was it because Jack actually said no to him? What? What was it?

Jack is taken from his thoughts when he feels Felix's tongue forcing it way into his mouth, with little choice Jack opened up for him. His face squinting a bit as he tried to avoid their tongues from actually touching. Though again there was little he could do now that the other man was in his mouth. He could soon feel Felix's hands moving one pressing to his chest as the other moved up his thigh.

He was pushed down then, right onto his back with the taller male forcing his hips between Jack's thighs. So he was drapped over the green haired male.

With panic Jack breaks the kiss, "I want to stop now." Jack says and grabs the blondes arms so he could try to push him off. 

He was simply hushed as Felix grabbed his hip to yank him down a bit. His ass hanging off the exam table and pressing right up againt the other males groin. He could feel the outline of Felix's erection againt his cheeks.

"I said stop!" Jack grunts and pushes harder against him.

One of Felix's hands come up to press over Jack's mouth to shut him up. "Shh." Felix hushed him again, "I'm not going to hurt you." Some how Jack didn't believe that.

He struggled still, one hand pushing at the others chest as his other tried to pry his hand off his mouth. Felix just watched him with something close to amusement on his face. His hips slow circling so he could press his cloth covered erection against Jack's ass now. His other hand moving to pinch at Jack's nipple, it makes his small body twich and a loud muffled moan come from his throat. Felix chukles at that, doing it again harder this time just to see that reaction again.

Jack wiggles now and it seemed that Felix liked it, like how he struggled. And it scared Jack how much he was scared of Felix doing something when he hasn't done much of anything. That was what Felix must get off on, fear.

Felix's hand abandons Jack nipple and instead moves down his chest so he could wrap it around Jack's cock. It makes him grunt, now suddenly aware that he was actually getting hard from this.

"I bet you sound wonderful while you're being fucked." Felix then says, "I bet you're loud and responsive."

Jack sucks in a breath before a throaty moan leaves him without his consent. 

The door to the room suddenly opened and a guard came in. Seeming unphased by what was happening. Felix moves to stand up, his hand slipping from Jack's mouth. Allowing him to suck in a deep sharp breath.

"Sorry sir, but there is an emergency."

The guard says and Felix nods, letting go of Jack so suddenly he nearly falls off the table. He scrambles to pull himself up before he did fall, so he was sitting up again on the table. Covering his groin with his hands, feeling ashamed. Felix simply moves to a locked drawer so he could retrieve a metal bracelet. Locking the drawer back up he turns to the guard.

"Escort him to the showers and then out to the court yard. Stay with him until it is time to bring him back to his room." He orders him and hands the bracelet to the guard and leaves the room as if nothing were wrong.

Jack was still sucking in shaky breaths as the guard moves over to him. He flinches before the guard holds up his hand.

"It's me." He says before removing his helmet. 

"Wade." 

Jack says with a sigh and jumps from the table, so he could hug him. His face buried now in the tall mans chest. Parts of his uniform hurt a bit but Jack doesn't care.

There is small hesitation before arms were circling him. He was shaking slightly and his legs felt like jelly.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

\--

Freshly showered Jack sat in an oversized sweater and jeans once again. Brushing his green hair that was starting to fade now. He was happy the clothes covered up the small bruises that Felix had managed to give him.

Wade then kneels before Jack, carefully taking his hand. Jack watches as he slowly places the bracelet around his thin wrist with a small click. The green haired male moves to set the brush down on bench he sat upon. Normally bright blue eyes were dulled and he just felt numb.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wade asks and he places Jack hand down so he could move to sit next to him.

"No."

"You can't keep things bottled up." Wade goes on to say, looking to Jack as if trying to will him to speak.

"I just wanted to go outside." Jack says quietly as tears well up and his lower lip quivers.

"I just wanted t-- to go outside." He repeats as his voice cracking from the pressure of impending tears.

A strong arm moves around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. One that Jack accepts immediately. Curling into the larger male and holding on as he let out a small sob.

"You won't be here forever. Just a few more months and you won't have to see this place for a long, long time." Wade tries to reassure him, his hand rubbing his back. 

\--

Jack is not sure how long Wade allowed him to cling to him and cry. But finally he pulls himself together enough to pull back and smile.

"Thank you."

Wade smiles back and moves to wipe tears from Jack's cheeks.

"Lets go outside." He says and moves to stand up. Jack nods and stands up as well. 

Following him out of the showers and through the recreation room. He avoids looking for Mark, instead he dips his head and stays close to Wade. He could feel others staring at him and he didn't like it. 

Not so soon enough Jack was lead to a large door that scanned his bracelet before opening up. 

The first stream of daylight makes Jack squint and almost flinch away from it. His hand darting out to grab Wades arm. It's a little worse when the doors open up completely. He is nearly blinded by it, his head even a bit dizzy now.

Wade gives him a moment before tugging him along so the door could close behind them. Jack blinks rapidly as everything came into view.

Tall fences outlined a decent area of the outside. Wind whipped around his green hair as the sun warmed up his face for the first time in, days? Weeks?

The courtyard was simple a path that lead up to a set of benches that formed a circle. The rest was just grass and trees blooming flowers. It looked and felt amazing, Jack didn't think it would feel this good to be outside.

Wades starts to tug him along again as Jack was still holding is arm. As they head up the path, Jack can see a total of three other people outside. One sunbathing in the grass, another looking through the flowers and the last at in the grass reading. One hand rubbing over their large belly, to which Jack just assumed they were pregnant. 

Once at the benches they sit together. Jack sighing and looking up to the clear skies, as Wade looked at Jack.

"You're much paler in the sunlight." Wade comments and Jack bumps his arm.

"I'm surprised I ain't translucent by now." Jack jokes and tilts his head down to look at Wade properly.

"Thanks fer being my friend." Jack says carefully, "I..." He pauses as Wade raises his brow at him.

"I just... no one knows about Felix... I rather, you didn't... say anything?" Jack bites at his lower lip.

"Don't think anyone would listen to me anyway." Wade chuckles and Jack doesn't know if he was telling the truth or just saying it for his benefit. 

"Does your breeder know?" He then asks and Jack looks away from him. 

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, I mean I should have before but then nothing was happening. Not until today and if I tell him now it might seem I was hiding it or something and if he... I don't want to mess up where we're at right now. Things are good... and there wouldn't be anything he could do." Jack rambles, not sure if he was trying to convince Wade or himself of this.

"If you don't tell him and he finds out... it might be worse." Wade points out. It makes Jack sigh and rub his arm a bit.

"Yeah..." Jack sighs once again and looks back up to the sky. "... at least you know... it felt like I was going crazy for a while, not being able to talk about it."

"We all need someone."

Jack nods, silently agreeing as he dipped his head back. Just letting the warmth of it was over his body. It made him feel alive almost, it made him want to never go back inside.

\--

Some time later Jack stood to walk around the grass with barefeet. Stopping to squat down by some small flowers, with white thin pedals. It reminded him of a tiny white sunflower. Without thought he picked one. That was when Wade was calling him over to tell him they needed to head back inside. Unwillingly he stood and headed over to the other.

Walking through the recreation room Jack notes that it was empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"Already back in their rooms."

"Oh."

Everything was so quiet as they headed down the halls. He was used to being ushered back in a group. Where there was just so much chatter and it reminded him he wasn't alone.

Stopping in front of his room, room 73 Jack turns to Wade. Seeing he was pulling out the keys. He stopped him,

"Wait."

Wade paused, "What?"

"I thought this would brighten up your uniform." Jack says taking out the small flower and sticking it into Wade chest pocket.

Wade looks down to it for a moment, "Thanks." He then says looking up to meet Jack's eyes.

Both of them are quiet, Jack smiling happily and Wade still a little shocked. 

Jack looks then to the door and that seems to jump start Wade as he is then scrambling to get the right key. 

Jack chukles and leans up to kiss Wades cheek once the door is unlocked. 

"See you later." Jack says and Wade nods, "See you later."

Once inside with the door locked behind him, he looks to Mark. Who was sitting on the bed not acknowledging that Jack was there. His jaw was set as if he were angry.

"Hey." Jack says gently, taking a step towards him.

"You... got acess to the courtyard." Mark says dryly.

Okay, he was definitely mad but Jack didn't know exactly why yet. And he didn't want to jump to any conclusions. 

"Yeah... Felix gave me the bracelet." Jack says holding up his wrist even though Mark wasn't looking at him. 

"Did he touch you?" Mark then asks, "I--" Mark cuts Jack off before he could respond.

"Did you LET him touch you? Have you BEEN letting him touch you?" There was a mixture of sadness and anger and hurt in his questions. 

"No! I... I mean it's not like that!" Jack stumbles over his words as some panic starts to fill him for the second time this day.

"How can it be like anything else?" Mark shoots back now turning to look at Jack.

"I don't... I don't like it... when he touches me." Jack wraps his arms around himself. 

Mark lets out a breath, he didn't believe Jack, "It's happened before?"

"Yes... but it was never anything serious and I didn't want to." Jack tries to get him to understand that fact.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

The question sets Jack's insides on fire. And for a long moment he didn't know how to respond without sounding stupid.

"I... I... I was scared."

Mark shook his head and looked away from Jack. Who took another step towards Mark.

"Don't..." Jack stops moving, his throat closing up. 

"Stop lying too. Felix told me everything."

"And you just believed him?"

"I didn't... I wasn't going too. But... you hid things from me. If you had just told me... before I.... I'm going to bed."

Mark suddenly says and moves to lay down, facing away from Jack. 

"Mark..."

"Can you turn off the light?"

Jack sucked in a sharp breath, not wanting to cry again. Be turns and shuts off the light. 

Once done he moves to sit in the corner, it reminds him of when he first got here. How scared and alone he was. He hate it.

\--

Jack must have fallen asleep a some point as hewas jolted awake by the door opening. At first he thinks it is morning already but then he spots Matt poking in his head then Ryan.

"Dude." Matt whispers, followed by Ryan, "Lets go!"

Jack rubs the sleep from his eyes before looking to Mark. He did move or say anything, so Jack didn't know if he was really sleeping or not.

Another moment passes before Jack stands from the floor and stretches before heading to Matt and Ryan.

He takes one last look at Mark before slipping out of the room.


	11. One Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the kisses for Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 4am after being up for about 30 hours. Sorry for mistakes.

Jack followed close behind Ryan and Matt, crouching slightly as they avoided any guards around. Though there weren’t many at all. It was strange to be out in the halls while they were barren. It made things feel so empty and isolated, more then usual that is.

“Where are we going?” Jack questions as they came to a stop so Matt could look around the corner.

“The kitchen.” Ryan says, “I know where they hide the junk food.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“Yes! Sweet, sweet treats.” Matt says back to them and Jack perks up. He could go for some proper sweets right now, especially with what happened with Mark.

Once Matt gives the sign everything was good they are moving again. Jack following after Matt and Ryan following after him. Another corner is turned before they get to the recreation area. Everything was closed up and there was a guy inside mopping the floor. He didn’t notice them as his back was turned and he was listening to music.

“There’s another way.” Matt motions for them to head back out of the recreation area and down a narrow hall off to the side. There were doors labeled as janitor closet, shipping, bathroom, and a few unlabeled ones that concerned Jack. But at the end of the hall was a door labeled kitchen. The door didn’t seem locked as it was a one of those swinging doors that opened up both ways and didn’t have handle.

Matt moved to try and push it and Jack felt his stomach knot up with nerves. Hoping the door didn’t have some kind of trip wire. Matt pushed it slowly and Jack bit at his lower lip. The tension was building and it was suddenly broken by Ryan leaning over Jack to push Matt inside.

“Dude what the hell!” Matt says now sprawled out on his stomach half in the kitchen and half in the hallway.

Ryan giggles at him, “You were going too fucking slow.” He then says and move to pinch Jack’s ass to make him move as well.

A small yelp leaves him as he darts inside the kitchen over Matt. Turning to see Ryan slap Matt’s ass before helping him up. Jack rubbed his butt cheek before he looks around to make sure they were alone. They seemed to be in the back area of the kitchen where food was stored. Rows and rows of dry goods and canned foods. Off to the side seemed to be large walk in refrigerators.

“Wow.” Jack says looking at everything, though he didn’t touch any of it.

“You haven’t seen the best part yet.” Ryan says and reaches out to wrap his arm around Jack’s shoulders and tug him along. Matt did the same his arm wrapped around Jack’s shoulders, resting his arm on top of Ryan’s.

“You mean those, sweet, sweet treats?” Jack says with a grin, “Yes!” Matt says happily then pauses, “You making fun of me?” Matt says with fake hurt in his tone.

“That’s at not cool.” Ryan says and shakes his head at Jack. Matt even dropped his arm and started to sulk.

“Try to show you my sweet, sweet treats and you make fun of me.” Matt goes on and Jack lets out an amused breath.

They stop in front of a small walk in pantry. Ryan drops his arm, “I think you should apologize.” He then says, “Look at the man he’s distraught!” He points Matt who was fake crying.

Jack rolls his eyes, “Fine, I’m sorry.” Jack says with sarcasm and Matt instantly perks up.

“It’s not official until we kiss!” Matt says and before Jack could say anything he grabbed the Irishmen's cheeks and kissed his right on the lips.

“Hey whoa!” Ryan says before tugging Matt away from Jack, “Daddy wants a kiss too.” Ryan adds in and does the same thing Matt did. Grabbing Jack’s face and pulling him into a kiss.

Jack barely has time to respond before Matt pushes Ryan away from him. “That’s hot.” Matt said before practically tackling Ryan to the ground as he kissed Ryan now.

Jack stands there and blinks a few times before he actually turns to see them roughly making out with each other up against a shelf. He opens his mouth but no words come to him as he suddenly decides he’s fine with saying nothing. Instead he turns to the pantry before him and opens it up.

It was filled with nothing but junk food. The left side held shelves of all kinds of cookies and pop tarts and cakes and chocolates. The far back had a cooler with what seemed like ice cream and frozen things like that. And on the left side was chips and dips and crackers and a few things Jack couldn’t make out in the dim light. It was heavenly.

“Fuck.” Jack mutters and that seemed to get the others attention. Breaking away from each other long enough to peak in over Jack’s shoulder.

“It’s for all the pregnant people, dude.” Matt says close to Jack’s ear. “Why?” Jack questions, “Because of all those weird ass cravings they get.”

“It’s like a participation prize.” Ryan says, “Not a good one, ‘oh thanks for going through the horrible motions of being pregnant and having a baby, here’s diabetes’… it pretty fucked up.” Matt says and shakes his head.

“But… cookies.” Jack says and moves inside to grab a pack of Oreo's. His mouth already watering with just the thought of eating them.

He honest and truly missed junk food, he missed pizza and Subway sandwiches and ice cream. He probably missed all of that the most out of everything.

“Do you think they’ll notice?” Jack turns on his heel as he spoke and was greeted with the sight of the other two going at it again. Hands moving all over each other as they kissed roughly. Jack paused, feeling his cheeks heat up as he gripped his cookies.

Finally he looks away and moves to sit on the floor in the pantry so he could open up the pack of cookies. Slowly bringing one to his lips he tried to ignore the small moans he heard.

Bringing the cookie to his mouth and taking a bite makes him let out a happy sound. It tasted better then he imagined. It gave him something to focus on, to distract him from the thoughts about Mark that were trying to consume him.

He knew he fucked up by not saying anything but technically him and Mark ever said they were dating. Hell for all Jack knew Mark was going to run for the hills once he got pregnant. They never really talked about what they would do when they left here. No plans to get together no, plans on possibly keeping the baby. Even though Jack knew he would fight tooth and nail to keep his baby no matter what.

Sighing he moves hair from his forehead before going on to stuff his face wit cookies. Hoping he could just go into a diabetic coma and not have to deal with any of this.

He was lost to is thoughts however as Matt and Ryan dry humped each other. It wasn’t until the door to the kitchen open did anyone actually start paying attention. Jack sitting up and looking to Ryan and Matt who were now looking at Jack with wide eyes.

Foot steps could be heard, getting closer to them. Ryan and Matt move towards the door they had come in, in a crouched position. Jack shifts to his feet and moves to try and leave the pantry but another set of foot steps come now. They were really close and Jack panicked and pulled the pantry door closed. Leaving open a small crack for him to look out of.

“Jack!” Matt says and Jack could see Ryan tug Matt along, “We have to go.” He whispers to Matt before pressing his finger to his lips. Looking to Jack before motioning in the direction the foot steps were coming from in warning. Before him and Matt slipped out of the door.

Jack didn’t want to be left behind, he wanted to leave. But the fear of what might happen if he were caught kept him grounded.

His heart was pounding in his ears and his hands were sweating and all he wanted was to be back in bed with Mark. The foot steps get closer and Jack places his hand over his own mouth. Trying keep himself quiet as he took a step back from the door. Which is a mistake as he steps on the cookie packet and it makes a loud crunching noise.

The foot steps stop for a moment before coming directly for him. The word 'fuck’ was the only thought going through his head as he kept going backwards. He looked around before he moved to shimmy himself between some large sacks that were in the back near the cooler. He was small enough to hide in them and even pull one up over his head.

He goes still as the door opens, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to wish the other away.

“Fucking rats.” He hears them mutter, which was followed by a crunching sound.

There was a moment or two of nothing before the person was muttering and leaving. Slamming the door behind them hard, the bang of it makes Jack’s whole body jerk in fear. He stays still however too scared to move in case they hadn’t really left.

He’s not sure how long he sat there hidden away, but when it felt like too long he pushed the sack off of himself. Shifting he peaked out of his hiding spot to see the pantry door was still closed. Waiting to hear noise, he was only met with silence.

After taking a breath he moves to stand up and walk carefully to the door. Pressing his ear to it he waits, but there is nothing. So he takes a breath before opening the door to a crack to look out. The area seemed clear, so he pulled the door more open and poked his head out. Again, nothing.

With that he decides to just go for it, pushing the door open enough to slip out and close it behind him. He then pushes from the door and runs to the exit door he came in. Dipping out so quick he slides across the floor. Not that he cared, he just needed to get back. He runs down the narrow hall, past the recreation area and down another hall to get back to his room. He looks over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. Happy to see no one he turns to look a head, but he ended up crashing right into someone.

Stumbling back he looks up to see Felix, his heart drops into his stomach and he takes a step back. He was fucked.

Felix furrows his brow, he looked so different with his hair messy. With a normal shirt and jeans out fit. Jack looked him over, it was so odd to see him like this. It was as if he was seeing Felix for the first time. Seeing as a normal human being.

“You shouldn’t be out here.” Felix states.

“I shouldn’t, I wanna go back to my room. You asshole.”

“I see you spoke with Mark.” Felix says calmly. “Did he tell you that me and him fucked when he first came here? He was so young then.”

Jack’s face twists up tightly, “You’re lying.” Jack bites out, watching as Felix ran a hand through his hair.

“Am I? Have you asked? What did he even tell you about what happened the last time he was here?”

Jack is close to seething, this was all Felix’s fault. Everything that was going wrong was his fault, it was like some kind of sick plan.

“Stop. Lying. Tell me what you want, why you’ve been trying to fuck me ever since I got here. Why you lied to Mark about what happened between us! Just tell me! Please!” Jack was nearly yelling in frustration.

Felix is quiet for a moment before stepping towards Jack. Who in turn took a step back away from him.

“You should really talk to Mark first.” He then says, reaching out to grab Jack’s wrist. Jack tries to jerk away but his hold is too strong.

“You should really go back to your room.” He goes on to say, pulling Jack close to him.

“And you know, it’s not wrong to admit you like me.” Jack grimaced.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

Fix chuckles and moves to grab Jack’s jaw to pull him into a kiss. Jack bites at his lips and Felix moans before pulling back and simply walking off.

His head was swimming, was he telling the truth? Had him and Mark been together? Had everything Mark told him been a lie?

Jack felt like he was going to pass out, on shaking legs he began to walk. He thought at first he was trying to get back to his room, too Mark, but he wasn’t. His feet carried him off to the showers, inside, to one of the stalls. His hands moving to turn the cold water on. His body not moving as he allowed the spray of water to soak is hair. To soak into his clothes, to turn his skin cold.

He didn’t think, he didn’t want to think.

–

Jack shifted around, he was covered in warmth and soft, so soft… what? What was he covered in?

Blinking open tired blue hues he looks around an unfamiliar room. Where was he?

“Jack?”

Wade’s voice is like music to Jack ear and he grunts. Trying to turn in search for where the voice came from.

“Thank God, you’re awake.” Wade’s voice gets closer to him and Jack reaches out a tired hand to search for him.

A hand comes to rest over Jack’s and the other man comes into view. He looked tired and scruffy and not in uniform.

“Where a I?” Jack’s voice is rough.

“Your in my dorm. I found you passed out in the showers. You could have died, Jack. What the hell?”

“I didn’t want to die. I don’t wanna die.” Jack sighs out and rubs at his eyes with his free hand.

“The only reason I didn’t take you to the infirmary was, I didn’t want to get you in trouble. But… what were you even doing in there, out of your room?”

“Bad influences, that like to make out with each other and leave you behind.” Jack grumbled.

“Right, you can’t stay here though. I need to get you back before morning.” Wade says giving Jack’s hand a little squeeze.

“Alright.” Jack nods and shifts to sit up, pushing hair from his face he looked at Wade. He looked so strange out of his uniform, almost completely different. Blue hues dart over his face before Jack leaned into him.

“Hug me?” Jack asks in a low tone, right near Wades ear. Without responding the taller male moves to wrap his arms around Jack. They were so big it was like hugging a bear, a soft not as furry bear.

A moment passes before Jack climbs into Wades lap, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. His face buried in his chest, Wades hands moving to rub soothing circles on his back.

Jack is calm here, he is always calm with Wade. There is never anything bad that happens when they are together. No worrying, no lies, no fear or expectations. It was just, them

Jack pulls back after a long time of just sitting there as they held on to each other. Looking at Wade he shifts and moves his hands to cup his cheeks.

“You know, you’re the only person here who doesn’t drive me mad.” Jack smiles, feeling Wades large hands run down his back to grip Jack’s narrow hips.

“And you’re the first person to treat me like a person, even in my guard uniform. I don’t get that a lot.” Wade says back with a small sigh.

“I guess it was lucky we found each other.” Jack says happily.

Wade nods, “Yeah.”

There was a long pause of silence before Wade leaned in and kissed Jack. Who paused before kissing him back, a momnet passes as they sat here kissing. Wades arms holding Jack closer as Jack’s hands run up into his hair.

There is another moment before Jack pulls away and runs his fingers over Wades lips. “We shouldn’t... I don’t want to hurt you.” Jack says in a gentle tone. Head tipping so their foreheads were touching now, blue hues half lulled as he looked down between them.

“Yeah.” Wade nods and he doesn’t sound upset or even disappointed, which Jack had assumed he would be. “I uh-- dried your clothes so you could put them back on.” He goes on to say after clearing his throat.

Jack shifts and hugs the other once more, “A few more minutes can’t hurt yeah?” He asks and moves his head to rest on Wades shoulder.

“I guess not.”

\--

Jack stands before his room door and looks back to Wade for a momnet, they already said their good nights. But Part of Jack didn’t want to enter that room, he was scared. 

“It’ll be fine.” Wade says and gives Jack’s shoulder a little squeeze of encouragement, “Just make sure you guys actually talk this time.”

“I’ll try.” Jack says with doubt in his tone before he moved to open the door and head inside. He hears the door locking behind him and looks up to see Mark sitting up in bed.

“Had fun?” Mark questions and tilts his head to look at Jack, he didn’t look mad or even tired he just looked like nothing. Jack couldn’t read him and he was nervous and still pretty shaken up by everything.

“No.” Jack says, aside from Wade Jack didn’t like any of what happened when he left the room. “But I don’t regret goin’.” He adds on and moves to rub his hands over his arms.

Mark moves to pat the space next to him on bed, “Wanna’ tell me about it?” He asks and Jack moves over to him, sitting on the bed he avoid touching Mark just in case.

“I actually just want to sleep. I’m so tired.” Jack says and run a hand over his face feeling his exhaustion kick in. Though he is not sure if it is because he needed sleep or he was just being worn out here. The emotional abuse he felt most of the time was enough for a life time.

“I’m sorry for how I acted before. I was out of line.” Mark says still looking at Jack. 

“Felix said you two hooked up when you were here last, said that you lied to me about everything.” Jack says back, he didn’t want an apology he just wanted them to actually talk.

Mark is quite for a moment, “I was a dumb kid who fell for his stupid face. He wasn’t as big of an asshole back then.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It didn’t seem like something I should mention. I would have told you but honestly it was such a long time ago I sort of didn’t want to remember any of it. And I got mad because I thought you fell for it too.”

“You calling me a dumb kid?” Jack says trying to lighten the mood. 

“No, you’re not a dumb kid. But I know how sweet you are and how much you treat everyone like they are special and how you just trust people without even knowing you are. It is just how you are. Jack...” Mark moves closer and moves to rest his hand on Jack’s at the same time, “... you are one of the best people I’ve ever met, and thinking that you might fall for someone like Felix... I couldn’t handle that. I know we don’t know everything about each other and that we still have a lot of shit to get through but I care very deeply for you.”

Jack feels his cheeks turn a bright red, his head dips shyly and he thinks he might pass out again.

“I think maybe we should just... talk. About everything... tomorrow because you look like you might pass out.” Mark comment before reaching up his free hand to rub his thumb over Jack’s cheek. 

“I’d like that.” Jack nods and lets out a slow sigh.

Leaning into the hand on his cheek Jack can feel Mark’s thumb pass over his lips. With that Mark leaned into him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Let’s go to sleep.”


	12. Honesty Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is out in the open for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter took far too long to write, but here it is.
> 
> Also wanted to do a small shout out to Eldkrind and Agenderasrieldreemurr for having me seriously consider a Ploy ship. Though nothing has been set in stone yet. Feed back would be great!

"... I was young and scared and Felix was handsome and sweet. The women I was paired with was older and married and didn't really talk to me all that much. We really only had sex since she wanted to go home as quick as possible. Felix treated me like I was special, he was the only one I really had. It was easy to fall into this... euphoria of it all. But it wasn't like in the movies and we didn't fall madly in love... at least I didn't.

And before I knew it the women was pregnant and I was given the choice to stay or go home. Felix wanted me to stay, but not just for her pregnancy... he wanted me to live with him here... he said he couldn't be without me. That he would take care of me and I would never have to go through this place again."

Mark paused and Jack moved to take a hold of his hand. His thumb passing over the others knuckles. Encouraging him to keep going.

"I couldn't stay... I missed my family... and I just wasn't falling in love with him. I told him that, and he went crazy. He made a bunch of threats and tried to force me to stay. I was so freaked out I signed the papers to leave and basically ran home. He tried to contact me a few times but I had my number changed and shortly after that I moved. I'm pretty sure that's the only reason he stopped." Mark says softly,

"That's it, that's everything."

Jack took in a deep breath, trying to take in all this new information. 

"That's why I freaked out. He's insane, and we never talked about being exclusive so I thought... you and him were..." Mark paused to push his fading red hair out of his face. "... I thought you were making the same mistake I made."

Jack licked at his lips and looked down to his lap. "It's getting worse. He's getting worse. First it was just him talking or getting too handy while he examined me... but then he kissed me and touched me and I was scared he was going to do more... I was so scared. And I kept wondering why, why me..."

Jack sighed and looked up to Mark, "Do you think it is because of what happened between you two?" 

"Probably, I mean I never thought he would go to these lengths to try and hurt me. When we have our sessions, he'd been generally decent. I don't know what he was hoping to gain from this."

"What do you think? To hurt you by hurting me." Jack says matter of factly.

"Yeah, but I... I wouldn't be suprised if there was something else going on. Felix... he's never satisfied with short term things." Mark says with concern in his tone.

Jack didn't like the sound of that, his stomach knots up and he nervously run his hand through his green hair.

"I wish I could be there... to protect you. I wish we could just... leave." Mark moves to pull Jack into his lap. Hands running up and down the curve of Jack's back. 

Jack moves to run his hands up Mark's firm chest. He was so relieved that they talked, that Mark knew. It took so much weight off his shoulders, it let him smile a little easier. And he felt like he hasn't smiled properly in years. Of course that was an exaggeration but it certainly felt that long. 

Mark leans in to kiss Jack but Jack stops him, "I need to tell you something." He says gently.  
Mark raised his brow and sat back so he could look at Jack. For a moment Jack wanted to change his mind, or lie, but he knew for the sake of being honest from now on Mark needed to know about Wade.

"I... care about you, a lot." He starts off saying, his heart pushing up into his throat as he spoke, "I... I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore." Jack sighs and leans in to kiss Mark now.

Mark kisses Jack back, hands moving down to grope his ass cheeks. The feeling makes Jack moan lightly and roll his hips in the others lap. This was probably not the best time to be horny but, hell if Jack could help it. He moves back from the kiss so he could pull his shirt off over his head. Before he was grabbing at Mark's to try to rip it off of him. In which he succeeded. 

Mark gruts out and lifts Jack up so he could drop him onto his back. Watching as he bounced on their bed. Jack's hands automatically went to Mark's jeans, yanking them open. Mark dipped over the side of the bed to grab lube, coming back he helps Jack push off his jeans. Kicking them away as he then grabbed Jack's to slip them off of him. It was easy to do so considering Jack was so thin and his jeans were always too big.

Jack whines with need, this wasn't supposed to be sweet. Jack needed this to be raw and rough and just feel Mark deep inside of him. They were making up after all. Even though Jack knew he was supposed to have told Mark about Wade. He just wanted everything to be alright for little while. He wanted things to be simple black and white. 

Jack sits up and grabs the lube from Mark, squeezing it on his hand he quickly palms Mark's cock. Stroking him to spread the lube around, feeling him grow harder under his touch. Jack looks up at Mark, brown eyes were staring intensely down at the Irishmen and it makes Jack smile. 

"Fuck." Mark growls lowly before he was pushing Jack back and attacking his mouth. It was all teeth and bites and tongues. Jack spreads his legs for Mark, wanting him inside him now. His hands even wonder down Mark's back so he could grab his ass and pull the other down more. As he angled his hips up so he could feel Mark's slick cock rubbing up against his cheeks. The action makes Mark moan and pull back, 

"I need to prep you... it's gonna' hurt otherwise."

"But...!"

"No. I won't hurt you." Mark says and leans in to kiss Jack roughly. His hands trailing over Jack's slim, toned body. Before they went in search of the lube again.

Finding it he adds some to his fingers, but ends up dropping some onto Jack's stomach in his haste. Jack shivers at the feeling of it on his skin and wiggles about a bit. But before he could dwell on it too long Mark's finger was pressing into him. Not as careful as other times but Jack didn't care, he digs his nails into the supple skin on Mark's ass and moans loudly. He knew by now how to push Mark in bed, of course never in a bad way. Jack just knew how to get what he wanted.

Mark's hips twich and he presses his finger into Jack roughly. Jack grins and arches a bit, "Mark please." He whines and Mark curses under his breath before suddenly adding a second finger. Thrusting them deep into Jack before he started to fuck them in and out of him. His free hand moving to grab more lube so it was easier on both of them. 

Jack felt his body heating up, relishing in the burn that came with being stretched. His nails raking up Mark's back and leaves angry long red lines in there wake. Hands pressing into Marks hair and grabbing so he could pull him down into a rough kiss. Which Mark returns.  
Mark quickly added a third finger, making sure Jack was nice and prepped. Jack arches still and even presses his hips down to meet Mark's fingers with each thrust of them.

"Please... Mark!" Jack whines and then moved to press Mark up off him so he could roll onto his stomach. Quickly lifting his ass into the air and swaying his hips at the other male.

Mark lets out a shuddery breath before sitting up on his knees and pushing sweaty hair from his forehead. Hues looking over Jack's ass before he moved to slap one of his cheek. 

Jack's body jolts and he moans from the sudden contact. No one had ever spanked him before. It was such an odd mixture of pain and tingling that added to his pleasure. Mark takes note of Jack's expression and makes a note to himself to explore it at another time.

Instead he moved to hold Jack's hip so he could guide himself into the younger males tight body. Jack groans out and grips the sheets below him. As Mark eased all the way in before he just started to fuck Jack. Quick deep thrusts that makes Jack whole body bounce. 

"Mark!" Jack shouts when Mark hits his prostate hard. It makes Jack's vision go in and out. His mouth parting so he could bite at the pillow below him.

This was the most intense session they ever had. Mark not letting up as he simply fucked Jack hard and fast the whole time. His one hand on Jack's hip, and the other on the back of Jack's neck. Keepng him pinned there as Jack moaned out continuously. Seeing stars each time Mark hit his prostate, he could barley move his own body. And somehow that increased his own pleasure his lower stomach tightening up so quick. Hell even his legs gave out and he all but collapsed, now laying flat on his stomach as Mark continues to fuck into him hard.

Mark was grunting and digging his nails into Jack, his mouth coming down every now and again to kiss, lick and even nip at Jack sweaty back. All the while speaking a mixture of sweet and filthy things to him.

Jack was so wrapped up in the extreme sensations he could barely think. Nothing but pleasure mixed with pain coursed through his body. Hues squeezed shut tight, mouth now gapped as he took deep ragged breaths that mixed with his moans.

"I'm close." Mark says, lips pressed to Jack's ear as he spoke. Jack's brain was on a delay, catching his words a moment after. All he can do is hum/moan in response. His hand tries to wedge itself between his body and the bed but it doesn't work out. Instead he moves his hips with each thrust Mark gave him to attempt to gain friction from the sheets below. 

Some time after he started to move slightly with Mark, Jack came. Harder then he ever had before. His body jerks and flexed against his will as he let out a loud strangled sort of cry.

He doesn't know if Mark comes next, all he sees is darkness.

\--

The sun was warm on his pale skin, the breeze that tussles his hair off sets any over heating. He is calm and his mind is blank. Things are alright here, things are almost perfect. He wants to stay here forever. 

A large hand moves to hold his own that was currently in his lap. But he doesn't turn to look at them. He doesn't want to go.

"It's time to wake up." The voice of the faceless male is soft and familiar. His hand curls around the others.

"I don't want to."

"You'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

Grey clouds roll in and suddenly he's scared. 

"Tell me... how do you know?"

The clouds turn black and the prickles of fear rolls up his spine. He tries to pull his hand away but their grip is too strong. He doesn't want to turn and face it, he doesn't want to see. Dread fills his lungs and it hard to breath, shaking scared limbs make it worse.

A nasty black sluge starts to seep from his belly. He tries to scream, but there is no sound. His free hand moves to his stomach to try and stop the bleeding. But only more comes.

His head slowly turns, he doesn't want to, no, no, no!

"WAKE UP!"

The blackness roars. 

He screams.

\--

Jack meets the floor, face first. Having jumped to hard in his sleep he fell off the bed. He is screaming but he doesn't realize it until Mark is at his side trying to hush him. Jack jerks away from him, not realizing who he was at first.

"Fuck... you're bleeding." Mark mubbles out as Jack's screaming turned to ragged panting.

Mark moves to grab for his shirt so he could press it to Jack's nose. Tilting his head back just a little and moving the shirt to make sure his nose wasn't broken. He couldn't tell much through the blood and he was scared to touch it in case he somehow made it worse.

"Here." Mark takes Jack's shaking hand to hold the shirt to is face for himself. Mark then stood up and pounded on the metal door to try and get someones attention. 

Jack was still disoriented from waking so suddenly. His hand moves to his stomach and grips lightly. No blood.

Jack looks over to Mark who was still banging on the door. His determination to get Jack help makes his stomach turn, but not in a bad way.

"I kissed Wade." Jack then says aloud, Mark turns to him, "What?"

"I kissed Wade... he's nice. So nice." Jack mumbled a bit louder now. 

"Who?" Mark questions in confusion, his hand still hitting the door.

"S'a guard here. I like him..." Jack could feel a cut inside his lip pull apart and blood fills his mouth a bit.

"Sean, this isn't the time." Mark says to him, "And I don't own you, you can kiss whoever you want."

Jack shakes his head and tries to stand, "I didn't want to lie... I don't want to kiss anyone else... just you... and... Wade?" Jack makes a confused face, not even sure if he knew what he wanted anymore. At least not right now, while he wasn't thinking straight. 

"Sean..."

"BACK AWAY FROM THE DOOR." Someone yells from the other side of the door and Mark jerks back away from it.

"I'm back." He then says loudly as he now stood next to Jack.

The door opens and a guard walks in, "What the fuck happened to him?" The guard motions to Jack.

"He fell off the bed he needs--"

"Did you hit him?" The guard cuts Mark off, and moves to grab Mark. Shoving him face first into the nearest wall.

"Is he hurting you?" The guard then questions Jack, who shakes his head wildly, "N- no."

"You don't have to lie." He says pressing his forearm into the back of Mark's neck. Making Mark grunt out in pain.

"No, please..." Jack takes a step forward towards them and holds his hand out, "... he didn't do anything, I fell off the bed, I swear."

"Alright, let's get you looked at." The guard says and drops his arm from Mark's neck and moves to gently touch Jack's arm to lead him from the room. 

Jack looks over his shoulder at Mark with a worried expression. 

\--

Thankfully it wasn't Felix that Jack was brought too. Instead it was a tall male with a bushy black beared and glasses. Who called himself Ken.

"It doesn't look broken. But you sure did gave it a good bang." Ken says with his gloved fingers poking around his nose. Jack winces from the pain. "Yeah, so it's going to be swollen for a day or two. I'll have to put a bandage on it to make sure it heals up properly. And the cut in your mouth isn't anything to worry about, just try to not to talk excessively or eat anything too salty. It won't do any damage to the cut, but it will hurt like hell." He goes on trying to keep the mood light and Jack grumbles. 

Ken chukles lightly, "Lets get you cleaned up."

Jack was quiet as Ken moved around to clean him up. Blue hues looking the doctor over before looking around the room. It was a bit more cheery then the other rooms. With yellow walls and inspirational posters in picture frames. Part of Jack wished he could come here instead of having to deal with Felix. Even of Ken's overly positive demeanor would get annoying at times.

"You mind telling me what happened?" Ken asked after he wiped up all the blood and was working on placing the bandage.

"Fell off my bed." Jack says quietly. 

"Are you sure? Because no offense you look like you've been sucker punched."

"I'm sure. Why does everyone keep asking if I'm being beaten? Does that happen often around here?" Jack asked a bit annoyed. 

"More often then you might think. Some paired people just don't work out. Some guards get too hand happy. Some doctors too. All for different reasons, but it still happens sadly. The best thing to do is tell someone, that way we can have it sorted out." It was kind of creepy how even talking about fucked up shit, Ken still sounded positive and upbeat. 

"Right." Jack sighs and wiggles his nose around once the bandage was on. It hurts so he stops quickly. It just felt strange having something just sitting there on his nose.

Ken moves back and removes his gloves as Jack just sat there. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

"I am going to recommend you get some rest for at least the next day or two." Ken says as he looked over a clipboard. 

"Alright." Jack says moving to run his hand through his hair.

"And since it is pretty early, I will call your doctor so you can skip your examination today." Ken sets down his clipboard to look at Jack with a smile. "A guard will come by later in case you want to stretch your legs and shower."

Jack nods and moves to push himself off the examination table, "Thank you."

"You just take care of yourself and if you ever need anything just tell a guard to take you too Ken." He says and moves to guide Jack to the door so the guard outside can take him back to his room.

\--

Jack lays with his head on Mark's chest. Feeling the other males hand running through his hair. Hearing his steady heartbeat against his ear. His blue hues are closed as he tried to rest without falling asleep just yet.

"So..." Mark says quietly and Jack shifts closer, holding him tighter.

"Yeah?" Jack says in a soft voice. 

"About us..." Mark says carefully, "... what do you want?"

Jack blinks his eyes open and looks around the dark room. His heart rate picks up and he shifts again. 

"I want to be with you." Jack finally says, "I mean... I understand if you don't want ta' stay together after this... but I'm gonna' keep my baby... our baby. If it ever happens." Jack paused and ran his hand over Mark's chest in thought.

"So much would have to change, I mean... you live in Ireland. My job's in California..." Mark lets out a sigh and moves one hand from Jack's back to rub his face. "I do care about you Sean. I honestly couldn't imagine things without you any more. I'd probably go insane if a day passed where I couldn't see you, or hear your voice."

Jack's face flushes a deep red, "We don't have to decide anything right now." He says carefully. Moving his head to rest his chin on Mark's chest so he could look up at his face. "I'm happy just being with you like this."

Mark looked down at Jack for a long moment, his fingers still stroking his hair. "It's... cool if you want to kiss Wade."

Jack scrunched up his face in confusion, though it hurts his nose and he winces from the pain of it. Soon allowing his face muscles to relax once more.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... until we work out exactly what we're going to do with us... I want you to be happy."

Jack licks at his lips and sits up a bit more. Looking down at Mark for a long moment, "You should meet Wade."

Mark raised his brow at the other, "Alright."

Leaning down Jack carefully moves to kiss Mark. Mark returns the kiss happily.

\--

Jack is not sure how long he was asleep after Mark had left. But it felt like forever until he heard the door opening up and a gentle hand moves to his shoulder. 

Jack grumbles and turns over to look up at who was bothering him. Seeing Wade he moves to rub his eyes, "Hey."

"Hey. I'm here in case you want to take a walk or shower." He says gently. 

"Shower... please." Jack pushes himself and moves to toss his legs over the side of the bed.

Wade's hand moves to Jack's back as they leave the room though his hand drops once they were in the hall. Not only did he need to lock the door but other guards and people were around, watching them.

Jack stays close to Wade's side as they walk in silence. Blue hues darting around at everyone and occasionally up at Wade.

Not soon enough they were in the showers and alone. Jack sighs and simply pulls his shirt up over his head. Tossing it into the bin before he turns on his heel and faces the other. Who was watching him intensively. 

"You can say something, we're alone." Jack says to him, his hands moving down to undo his jeans.

Wade looks away from him once they start to slide off his hips. "I'll get you a change of clothes." He swallows and turns his body away as well.

"Wade." Jack called out to him.

Wade pauses but still doesn't look at him. Jack hesitates and feels his face grow hot.

"Nevermind."

With that Wade walks off and Jack let out a small nervous breath. Allowing his jeans to fall before he heads into one of the shower stalls. 

Standing under the spray of hot water, Jack can feel his muscles relax. Hands rubbing over his chest and pushing his hair back. He attempts to keep his brain from racing best he could. Thinking about Wade and Mark and Felix and what Ken had said just had his head all messed up. 

His hand moves run over his belly and he paused. Thinking about his dream, thinking about what it would be like once he was pregnant. The idea of carrying them and taking care of them was a bit overwhelming as he was practically still a kid himself. 

Pressing his fingers through his hair to wash out the soap, he is distracted by the sound of Wade moving around in the locker room area. He doesn't think much of it and goes back to washing soap off of himself.

When the stall to his shower opened up Jack turned and expected to see Wade,

"Wa--?"

A hand comes to press over his mouth. Jack's eye widen but he is monetarily blinded as water went into them. He is then pressed back against the wall. His hands grabbing at the hand over his mouth, trying pry it away.

Blinking rapidly to remove the water from his eyes, he spots Felix through blurry vision. He lets out an alarmed sound but it was not only muffled under the hand, but drowned out by the running water.

"Hi." 

Felix says and a grin spreads across his lips.


	13. Beauty In The Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won't like Jack when he's angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long but I rewrote the first half of this about 10 times. Then I lost inspiration in the second half.
> 
> BUT finally I have something I am happy to post!

‘Fuck you’

Jack mumbles from behind Felix’s hand as his nails dig into the others wrist. Attempting to hurt him enough to make him let go. But it doesn’t work, Felix just uses his free hand to swat Jack’s hands away.

“Come on, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already.” He says to Jack, his thumb flicking at Jack’s nose. It makes him whine and wiggle unhappily from the pain.

“See?” He says then and moves back a bit, “Now I am going to move my hand, do you promise not to scream?”

Jack squints at the other and nods slowly, debating if he should scream or not when the other moves his hand off his mouth. He was sure he should scream, but there was a small part of him that was scared the other would actually hurt him. And another deeper part of him was seething. Soon Felix’s hand was moving away from his mouth and Jack took a sharp breath in.

“What the fuck do ye’ want?” He growls at the taller male, keeping his voice low enough to not draw attention to them but loud enough so Felix knew that he was pissed with him.

“Look I realized I was being a bit… unfair to you.” Felix says carefully and moves to back up a bit more. Jack furrows his brows at the other, not sure if he should really believe him right now. Why should he even believe him right now?

“I am sure Mark explained what happened between us. And I am a bit… sore about it still, I guess. But that is no reason to keep being a cock to you. So how about a truce?” He goes on and holds up his hand, “I swear I will never do anything to hurt you again.”

“So what? I’m just supposed to believe that? Or believe that you won’t just start hurting Mark instead?” Jack snaps at him, he was still mad on top of being sore. 

“You can believe whatever you want to believe.” He says dropping his hand and crossing his arms over his chest, “But do you really think I would get soaked like this for no reason?”

Jack sighs and presses himself closer to the wall behind him, he didn’t believe him. He just couldn’t.

“I do get why Mark is fond of you though.” Felix smirks and Jack takes a steps towards him.

“Oh yeah?” Jack says lowly watching as Felix furrowed his brows at his sudden change of tone and body language. 

“Ye–?”

Jack took a swing and punched Felix right in the chest, “Oh fuck…” Felix gasped out as his eyes widened. An awkward smile moves over his lips. He looked a bit like he was amused and in shock at the same time.

“Why do you have to be such a fuck!” Jack says loudly and moves to punch him again, hitting his shoulder this time as Felix had moved. He was so angry, all his pent up anxiety coming out through his fist.

“So feisty!” Felix says through a small chuckle. 

“Go fuck yourself!” Jack swings again and Felix doesn’t stop him as Jack’s fist connects with his jaw.

Jack growls lightly and Felix moves to rub at his jaw before taking a step towards him. Jack shoves him away, but Felix just presses forward. Grabbing at Jack’s wrists so he could pull him into a hug. Jack clawed and pushed at Felix’s sides to try and free himself. 

“I hate you… so much.” Jack says still very angry. Head tilting to bite at Felix’s chest. It makes him jerk back, though his hands still held onto Jack’s arms.

Jack continues to try and push at Felix, he just wanted to hurt him. But Jack knew deep down if he did actually cause damage he would feel bad. That was just how he was. Even if he knew he shouldn’t. 

“You’re cute when you’re angry…” Felix says then, and it only made Jack more mad that the other didn’t even SEEM hurt, or even a LITTLE concerned.

Jack twists his hands to grab Felix and shove him back as hard as he could. Causing him to hit the side of the stall, even with the taller man pinned there he continues to press him back. The heels of his hands digging into the blondes body and making him grunt and swear in Swedish. 

“Stop it!” Felix says and shifts so he could push Jack back, making his back hit the other side of the stall.

“What? Ye’ don’t fuckin’ like it?” Jacks grunts out. And shoves Felix back again. It may not be doing much, but god was it satisfying. 

“Do YOU fuckin’ like it?” Felix shoots back shoving at Jack who let out a small gasp when he hit the stall wall again. 

“No!” Jack says back noting how the water was starting to turn cold.

“Liar! I bet it feels good pushing me around.” Felix goes on still pinning Jack to the stall wall.

The smaller male shifts his footing so he could shove him back again. Though in the middle of it Felix broke free and pushed away Jacks arms. It caused Jack to fall into his chest and before he could react the other had grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He winces as he bumped his nose, his hands shooting up to grab onto his wet shirt.

Jack growls into Felix’s mouth and bites at his lips. Felix lets a low sound, gripping Jack’s face harder so he could kiss him with more force. Taking a step forward to shove Jack up against the wall. Jack reaches up to grab and tug hard on Felix’s soaked hair. The taller of the two seems to enjoy it, considering Jack could feel him growing hard against his hip.

Felix’s hands slide down to Jack’s ass and grips, using the hold to lift him up. Jack lets out a sound that is muffled and has to go to his tippy toes as he was now being lifted. Hands gripping his hair even tighter now.

“I knew ye’ were lying.” Jack half gasped half mumbled out as the kiss broke.

“You’re the one who started with the hitting and shoving. It’s your fault.” Felix says and nuzzles at Jack’s neck.

Jack takes in a deep breath, “The water’s cold.” He mumbles out to the other, his anger still in his voice. 

Felix shifts so he could lift Jack completely off the ground, having the Irishmen's thighs now wrapped around his hips. Jack holds onto Felix so he isn’t suddenly dropped to the ground.

Reaching over Jack holds on tighter as he swallows hard, Felix’s wet clothes were scratchy agaisnt his naked skin, he tries to ignore it as he turns to see Felix was turning up the hot water. Steam rises up from the shower head as the water comes down on them, now warm and slowly climbing to be hot once more.

Turing back he shifts and meets Felix’s gaze as the other was now looking at him. Jack narrows his eyes at the other and Felix just leans in to kiss him again. His head jerks back but there was no where for him to go, his head hits the wall behind them and Felix pressed closer to keep the contact.

Jack’s eyes fall shut and he tugs at the other again, trying to pull him back. The kiss lingers and he feels Felix’s hand running up his side, then over his chest and up to wrap around his neck. The pressure was there more like a warning as Jack could still breath.

The kiss breaks but the other doesn’t pull to far away, staying so close that Jack could feel their lips brushing as he spoke,

“I love Mark.” Jack says in a low tone and Felix pulls back more to look at Jack properly, his fingers still pressing around his neck. He was every aware of this but he didn’t let it stop him.

“We all love someone.”Felix says with a frown on his lips, leaning in he tilts his head and bites at Jack’s lower lip. His fingers pressing right into his pulse point and it makes Jack gasp. The blonde tugs at Jack’s lip as he pulled back, letting it go after a moment with a soft pop. “But that doesn't mean you cannot want another.” Jack swallows and licks at his lower lip, it stings and it makes him flinch.

“I am sure you already know that.” Felix says and Jack furrows his brows at the other, “I don’t...” 

“Then why didn’t you just let me leave? Hmm?”

“Because you deserved those punches.” Jack grunts back at him, his hands moving from around the others neck so he could push at his chest. Not caring if he fell anymore he just wanted to be away from him.

“Maybe, but I think there is a small part of you that likes it. Being helpless.” Felix leaned into him with a small chuckle and Jack tilts his head feeling his tongue moving over his neck. His hands moving up to grab for Jack’s wrist, sliding them up the wall behind him. Pinning him there, their chests presses together and Jack’s legs still around his waist was the only reason Jack was still up. One wrong move and Felix could just drop Jack, he was at his mercy for the moment.

“Why would you think that?” Jack questions pressing back against the wall trying to get Felix’s mouth from his body.

“Because I know how Mark is in bed.” Jack wrinkles his nose at the moment at the same time his cheeks turned a bright red color. “He’s quite dominate and not just anyone could fall in love with someone like that. Which means you like it. A LOT.”

The worst part about it all was the fact that he wasn’t wrong, Jack did like it, the loss of control. The dirty words, the roughness.

“Just because I like it with Mark doesn't mean I like it with you.” Jack says back finally. Felix snorts a bit at that but doesn’t speak right away, but when he does only two words come,

“You will.”

Jack is about to ask what the hell that even meant when a knock came to his shower stall. He jumps a bit and turns to it as it he could somehow see who it was. Part of him had forgotten where they were.

He was pinned arms above his head in a bloody shower stall with the water once again starting to go cold. His doctor pressed up against him. Jack wished he was back in bed.

“Jack? You’ve been in there a while, are you okay?” Wade’s voice comes and Jack apparently also forgot that he was still around he turns his head to look at Felix. The older male was watching him, hands tightening round his wrists as their eyes met.

“Yeah... I’m fine.” Jack calls out to him. 

There is a pause and Jack is about to speak again before Wade’s voice finally comes through. “Alright, but you’re going to have to wrap up a bit quicker. I’ll be outside.”

“Yeah.” Jack says and there is soon the faint sounds of boots walking away from them. 

Once again Jack was about to ask Felix what the hell he meant by ‘you will’ but he was cut off by the feeling of Felix letting his hands run down Jack’s arms. Then sliding over his chest and pausing at his hips, before they dip behind his thighs. As he took a step back so he could lower the green haired male to the ground. His legs were wobbly so he instinctively leaned on Felix for support and the other must have took that the wrong way. As he leaned down into him and caught his lips in another kiss that Jack couldn’t break away from, though not with a lack of trying. It was gentler then the others.

“You should keep your eye on Mark...” Felix then says to him, his thumbs running over the stubble on Jack’s jawline. 

“... why?”

Felix just smiles at jack, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says simply before stepping back and leaving the stall.

“Felix!” 

Jack called to him but he could hear the other walking off. He huffs out a breath before moving over to shut off the water. He shivers a bit, not realizing how warm Felix had been keeping him. Shaking off the thought he moves to exit the stall and wrap himself up in as many towels as he could.

\--

Wade found him there, sat on one of the benches completely wrapped up in big soft towels and brushing his hair. Jack was quiet as his brain raced, though he wasn't as upset as he was previously. He was just tired, his free hand moving to press over his belly.

"Are you alright?" Even Wades gentle tone doesn't soothe him and he nods before setting the brush down.

"Yeah, I just want to sleep. Can you take me back to my room?" Jack questions without looking at the other directly. 

"Are you sure you don't want--"

"Please just take me back." He says tugging the towels closer to himself, feeling bad for cutting him off like that.

"Okay, I'll let you get dressed." Jack tilts his head to watch him leave. Once gone Jack stood and dressed quickly.

\--

They walked along in silence, though it wasn't too awkward as the halls were littered with people heading back to their rooms. Their murmuring filled the silence between them for the most part. Jack just didn't have anything to say and his nose now rebandaged was throbbing a bit.

He spots Mark up a head and was about to go to him when he realized he was talking to some girl. Jack never met her before and honestly it didn't suprised him. It would have seemed innocent enough to Jack if she wasn't filping her hair and laughing and touching his arm. He wasn't stupid, Jack knew what flirting looked like. And it was worse that Mark wasn't objecting it. 

Sure Jack really had no right to be mad but his jealousy spiked. It reminded him that he was too comfortable with having Mark all to himself. It reminded him that he didn't like to share, that if they were going to do this they both needed to be in this one hundred percent. He needed to get his shit together. 

"I have to go." Wade then says touching his ear were his headset was. "We have an emergency. You can go the rest of the way alone, right?"

Jack turns to look at him before he nods, "Yeah, is everything alright?"

"Uh... yeah. I'll see you later." Jack watches as Wade jogs off and sighs.

Turning back to Mark he sees that him and the girl are still talkng. His stomach twists up unhappily at the sight. He debated on what to do until his feet started to take him in their direction. 

"Hey." Jack says to Mark who turns to him with a smile. It warms the Irishmens heart.

"Oh my god what happened to your face!" The girl who had been talking to Mark says loudly. It causes people around to look at him and his cheeks heat up.

"He had an accident." Mark says then and touches lightly at Jack's cheek.

"I can talk for myself." He says with irritation in his tone. Looking between them for a moment he sighs.

"What he said." Mark chuckles at him and Jack doesn't find it amusing. 

"Well you look awful." The girl goes on to say with a small chuckle and Jack raises his brow at her.

"Fuckin' thanks." He was trying really hard not to dislike her. It wasn't working out so far.

"It does look pretty bad." Mark decides to chime in and the girl laughs more. Her hand reaching out to touch Mark's arm as she did.

"Great, you two have fun fuckin' making fun of me." Jack snaps highly agitated once more. Turning he pushes past Mark who reaches out to grab his wrist. The action brings him a flashback of Felix and the smaller male jerks away near violently. 

Mark looks suprised and lets him go quickly. The girl is still grinning and shaking her head.

"Jack!" He hears his name being called out at the same time by Ryan and Matt. "He lives!"

Jack grunts, "Not now." He says before pushing past them as well.

"Dude, what did you do to him?" Jack can hear Ryan say to who he assumes is Mark. He wasn't sure if he was referring to his face or how he was acting. Either way Jack didn't care as he stromed off to his room.

\--

Inside the room Jack was still angery. Looking around he huffs out a breath before grabbing the cloest iteam to him and chucks it across the room. It felt good, almost as good as hitting Felix. He grabs something else and throws it as well. It snaps when it makes impact with the wall and flops to the floor.

He grabbed another and then another, breaking and throwing things around the room. It really did just feel so good.

Mark walked in on him as he ripped the bed from the frame and pushed it away. He kicks at said frame and hurts his foot which make him yell and kick at it again with more force which causes a dent in the frame.

"Fuck, Jack!" Mark calls out to him, thinking it would make him stop.

"I hate this place." Jack yells as he stomps over the bed frame and jumps on it. Snapping one of the cables, which was close to whipping his ackles.

"I hate this room, and these stupid rules!" He yells louder, "And these stupid fuckin' walls!"

He punches the wall hard when he says 'wall' and it cuts his knuckles. Jack lets out a loud frustrated yell which was attracing attention, as others had started to form a crowd outside their door.

"Sean, Please. You need to calm down." Mark steps over the bed to try and get to Jack.

Jack whips around to point at Mark, "What do you care?!" He yells abruptly at the other. His hands shaking and his accent thicker now that he was pissed.

"I care about you." Mark says his hands up and his tone gentle.

"Yeah, right. Why don't ye' jus' go fuck that girl huh? Then ye' won't have to deal with annoying, ugly Jack!" He growls out.

"Emotionally unstable Jack, who everyone thinks is alright ta' fuckin' touch and kiss!" He goes on and kicks at the table near him, though when it doesn't move much he yells at it.

"Who can't fuckin' go a day without crying an' being clingy. And confused and..." Jack could feel tears forming, "... see? There I fuckin' go again!" He angrily wipes at his eyes.

Mark moves in to touch Jack gently, hoping contact would help but it doesn't. Jack simply shoves him away and Mark trips over the bed which was still on the floor. He lands softly enough on the bed looking up to Jack with worry. Not for himself but for what would happen, for the state of mind Jack was in.

It was then that two guards came, taking in the state of the room and witnessing Jack shove Mark. 

"Hands up." One says to him and Jack frowns and grabs a tube of lube and tosses it at him.

"Go fuck yourself." 

With that the second guard upholstered his gun and shot Jack right in the neck. Jack flinches and reaches up to feel a little dart sticking out.

"What the fuck?" Mark says as he pushed himself up and goes to Jack. Hands touching his face lightly before trailing down to the dart in his neck.

"It is a simple tranquilizer." The guard says as they move into the room.

Jack looks up to Mark, "I'm sorry." Was all he could get out before his body gives limp.

Mark catches him so he wouldn't hit the floor. Jack was only slightly still awake as he hears them talking. He cannot make out what they are saying. 

He can feel himself being lifted, which was the last thing he felt before blacking out.


	14. Are You Listening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix reveals more of his plan and past with Mark, that Mark has not told Jack about. But makes it makes him reflex on his feeling for Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one it told alot through Mark, but some parts are in Jack pov. I hope it's not too confusing.

The quiet was almost defending, yet it was comforting as well. No talking or fussing, no touching or prodding. Nothing but the silence and warm stream of daylight across his cheek. 

Sitting up he looks around the room, bland, plain, lifeless like everything else in this place. A sigh before a head turns to look up at the window. The light in his eyes is only temporally unpleasant. Things adjust, become familiar, like they always do. You could get used to any thing if you are around it long enough. Those words were never truer then now, then here.

Shaky hands push up his tired body so he could stand on bare feet. They dig into soft sheets to collect some balance before they move. Fingers reaching up for a the small dirty window ledge. He nearly has to be on tip toes to look out, no metal bars, no obstacles. Just a thin plate of glass that allows the warmth of the day to wash over pale features. 

Thin fingers press at the latch, unlocked. It is just big enough for him squeeze through, but he doesn't dare. 

Not yet. 

\--

Mark rubs a hand over his face, he couldn't sleep. Even with the new bed and sheets and cleaned up room. Sean wasn't there and it disturbed him down to his core. He found himself just laying awake and looking at the empty spot next to him.

Not only that but he worried about where he was and what they did to him. It seemed like every time Mark thought Sean was okay, he wasn't. Part of thought it might be his fault. Was he not paying close enough attention? Was he not doing enough for him? Was he being selfish to think that he could never give Sean what he needed. Because he could barely keep himself together half the time.

Red hair is pressed away from his face as he sits up. As the door clanks open and it's time to go.

He doesn't say a word as he is lead to the examination room. As he strips down and sits on the table to wait for Felix.

"Good Morning!" Felix's cheery voice makes Mark furrow his brows.

"Not good for you? Hmm, certainly not for our little Jack." Felix says with a smug smile on his stupid face.

"Where is he?" Mark questions, keeping calm for the moment. He needed information not a fight.

"He's in time out. While we try to figure out if he is still mentally fit for the program." Felix says simply, leaning on the counter across from Mark. Arms moving to fold over his chest as he stares at the other.

"What happens if he's not?" Worry washes over Mark and he grips the end of the table so hard his knuckles turn white.

"Why don't we focus on you right now, hmm?"

"Just fucking tell me." Mark snaps and Felix sighs before dropping his arms and walking over to Mark.

"If he's not then he'll receive treatment here. We have the best programs and people possible to help him. He will also be given a new, more suitable breeder. More then likely a doctor..."

"Like you." Mark interrupts him and Felix just smiles.

"Like me."

Mark was close to throwing a punch, though he knew better then that. He didn't want to make anything worse then it already was. He couldn't risk them taking Sean from him.

"He'll still have to produce a child of course. Though the likely hood of him being able to keep them would be slim to none. But..." 

Felix moves to wrap his arms around Mark's neck, making him sit back.

"... because we're so close... I'd be willing to stay with him so he could raise them. He'd have to stay here with me however. And you'd be paired up with someone more stable."

"You're the reason why he's locked up. You're the reason why he keeps having break downs. You're an asshole. Why won't you just leave us alone."

Mark says to him through gritted teeth. Nearly fuming now, as the thought of Sean being forced to stay here and have Felix's baby slowly sank in. As it was more close to happening then Mark was comfortable with.

Felix runs his hand through Mark's hair. "Do you really think after everything you put me through... I would just let it go?"

"I was young and you knew that... there... there was nothing I could do for you." Mark says with a frown.

Felix's smile drops, "So leaving me after I lost our child was better?"

Mark flinches at that and looks away from him with guilt on his features. 

"I loved you... and you ruined me." Felix drops his arms and takes a step back.

"And now I'm going to ruin you. I'll take everything from you, like you did to me. I want you to feel, how I felt." Felix's tone was low and serious, close to tears with each word. 

"Don't put Sean in the middle of this. He doesn't deserve it and you know that." Mark says looking back to Felix, pleading for the other to just leave Sean alone.

"Do you love him?" Felix questions seriously. 

Mark took a moment, mouth parting and closing a few times.

"More then anything." He finally says.

"Then blame yourself for getting him in the middle of this."

\--

"Oh, is that your great escape?" Jack tilts his head to see Ken was standing in the doorway. He turns to look out window again.

"I don't think I could escape this place if I tried." Jack says with a sigh.

"Well then, how 'bout you come down here and we have a little chat?" 

Jack could hear the scraping of a chair along the ground. Before he reluctantly pushed away from the window so he could move to sit on the bed. Crossing his legs and wiping his dirty hand on his pant legs.

"Here." Ken holds out a wipey and Jack looks him over before taking it. Wiping at his hands and watching the dirty just go away.

"So..." Ken starts tapping his clipboard with his pen. "... how do you feel?"

Jack is quiet for a long moment, "Better. Hungry. Tired." Jack says slowly.

"Food is on it's way and you'll feel less tired once the drugs wear off. So tell how do you feel." Ken asks again and it frustrates Jack just a little.

"I feel better... I guess I just needed to blow off steam or something. I'm still getting used to being here." Jack says with a small shrug.

"We're not talking about what happened, just right now. How are you feeling?" 

Jack rubs a newly clean hand over his face. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Everything that can be. Of the future." Jack curls up a bit, knees to his chest, arms around his legs.

"It's normal to be scared of the future." Ken says in calming tone.

Jack shakes his head, "It's not the same."

Ken writes something down, "Would you like to explain?"

"I'm usually positive, even when things are unsure. Even when I doubt myself or whatever is coming. But... being here all I can think about is the negative. About what will come next that will hurt me."

"The loss of control that you experience here can affect the way you see things. It's the feeling of helplessness, of being unable to stop what comes that can lead to negative thoughts." Ken explained as he wrote on the clipboard once more before looking up at Jack with a gentle expression. 

"It's perfectly normal. Though perhaps you might want to partake in stress relieving activities rather then destroy your room and attack guards with bottles of lube." There is a small chuckle that comes after his words. 

"Yeah." Jack says letting out his own little laugh.

Ken stands, "Well I think you'll be just fine but as protocol dictates we have to hold you here for another day or two. So I'll be back tomorrow but in the mean time. Here is a list of programs we offer here and some breathing techniques to help next time you feel overwhelmed."

Ken tares a paper off the clipboard and holds it out to Jack who slowly takes it from him. It still unnerved him how nice Ken was. Considering he was used to dealing with Felix.

"Thanks." He smiles at the other as he watched him leave. 

He glances at the paper but sets it away from himself as food was then brought into the room.

\--

Jack was given something that was supposed to 'keep him calm' before bedtime. It oddly made him feel relaxed and a little groggy though it didn't put him to sleep.

He had no concept of time, or how much of it passes before he heard the door open. Was it the door that opened? Or was it not even real? Jack has no idea.

There is something there, the outline of a dark figure. If Jack didn't feel so disoriented he would be scared. He'd feel like he was in a horror movie, but there was nothing. He was calm and could barely move his head to the side as it drew closer to him. 

His lips part and he utters something but for the life of him he has no idea what he just said. All he knows is that he's being hushed, being told he's talking too loud. His finger presses to his own lips, a sign to let the shadow know that he would be quiet.

The shadow crawls into bed with him and he blinks, the little moon light from the window doesn't help illuminate them. Unconsciously Jack parts his thighs as they crawl up over him.

Their head dips and Jack can make out some familiar features.

"Mark." He mumbles out, hands moving over his shoulders and up into the dark hair on the back of his head. Gripping it happily, as he was in fact happy to see him.

"I didn't want to sleep without you again. I..." Jack cuts him off by tugging him down into a kiss.   
Mark tenses up with suprise before he relaxes against Jack and kisses him back. 

Jacks legs hitch up and wrap around Mark's hips. Pulling the other flush down on top of himself. He had missed him, even if it hadn't been more then a few hours they were apart.

"Sean we... shouldn't..." Mark attempts to be the voice of reason as he was getting worked up. Not to mention he had received stolen keys and snuck out to see him. If they were caught...

Jack licks at Mark's lips before moving one of his hands from Mark's hair. He moves it between them so he could press his hand down the front of Mark's pants. His hand curling firmly around his hardening cock.

"Mark." Jack says softly, and with more want then ever before.

Mark's breath hitches before he leaned in to capture his lips in another kiss. Feeling Jack's hand carefully stroke him. He grows harder quickly as he rolls his hips into the others hand. As his tongue licks its way into Jack mouth which makes him moan lightly. 

They needed to be quiet and they needed to be quick. But Mark didn't want to do either, he wanted to hear Jacks loud moans and ravish every inch of the Irishmen. It felt like forever since they could just explore each other.

His hands trail up Jacks shirt and with little difficulty he pushes it up over Jack head. It makes his green hair flop in his face and Mark smiles down at him. He looked oddly cute, even though the situation was sexual. 

Mark had not lied when he told Felix he loved Sean. It was the most honest thing he said out loud since he got here. Sean was kind and funny and sweet and Mark just fell for him. It wasn't intentional, or something Mark could stop. Nor was it something he wanted to stop.

Mark pushes the hair from his face and leans in to kiss him again. Jack wiggles around, his hand now moving to try and push Marks pants down. As the other desperately grips his hair. The kiss is sloppy and hands shaky, not getting to far, Mark knows he needs to take control. Or at least try.

Sitting back on his knees he tugs his shirt up over his head. Jack makes a little sound before dropping his legs and sitting up. His mouth automatically latching onto Mark bare chest to nibble and kiss at his skin. Jack hand traveling down the curve of his toned back makes Mark shiver. The Irishmens nails bite into the skin on his hips before they pushed down his pants. So much for trying to take control. 

Jack moves his head further down, passing over his toned stomach before licking a line up the length of his cock.

"Fuck..." Mark grunts and moves his hands into Jack's hair. 

Jack hums out and licks more, trailing his tongue over his thick shaft. Swirling his tongue around and under and he even suckles at his head. Making sure even in his state not to go overboard. Be damned his horrible gag reflex.

After successfully coating him with saliva Jack flops onto his back and lifts his hips to push away his own pants. Mark takes a breath and moves to run his hands over Jack's stomach and chest. Dark hues staring down at the other male as Jack shifts around enough to toss away his bottoms. 

Jack then settled on his back, blue eyes nearly completely black now from lust. He looks up to Mark for a moment with care before making grabby hands at him. Mark finds the action far sexier then he was sure he should.

He motions for Jack to hold on as he pulled his pants completely off and pulled out the small bottle of lube from them.

Jack snorts and moves to cover his mouth. Mark furrows his brows, 

"What?"

"Prepared much?" Jack says from behind his hand and snorts again. Obviously finding this very amusing.

Mark rolls his eyes, "You know I always carry it with me... besides I didn't intentionally come here for... this." He motions a little self conscious now.

Jack just moves his hand to press his finger to his plump lips, "Shh, I won't tell." He giggles out, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of red as he did his best to contain himself. 

"Shut up and give me the pillow." Mark then says as his own face grew hot from Jack's teasing.

"Yes, sir." Jack says reaching both hands back and grabs the pillow from under his head before tossing it at Mark.

Mark gets a face full of it and hears Jack laughing as he grabs it. He was starting to think this might not be a good idea considering he had no idea what drugs Jack was on.

"Hmm, ye gonna' fuck me or what?" Jack then says as Mark looked down at him. His slim pale body was only partially visible in the moonlight. 

"You're sure that's what you want?" Mark asks as he moves place the pillow under Jack's hips.

"Yeah." Jack nods and spreads his legs a little wider, "Please?"

With that Mark let out a breath and leaned in to kiss him once more. Jack is responsive, hands grabbing at him, his half hard cock pressing up against him. 

Mark's hands are busy uncapping the lube and spreading it over his fingers as Jack nibbled on his lips. Once he was done his hand moved down to press between his cheeks and rub over his entrance. Jack whines happily and presses his hips down on the fingers there. So impatient. Though that was how he was starting to feel a well.

Quickly he pressed a finger into him, slowly working him open. Jack lets out a moan that was far too loud. And Mark had a feeling that it would just get worse. So he pulls back and presses his free hand over Jack mouth to keep him quiet. Jack doesn't protest, his eyes screwed shut as he whimpers behind his hand. His hips shifting and pressing own on Mark's hand trying to get him deeper. 

Mark watches him as he adds a second finger, looking for any signs he was going to fast. But there was none, Jack just moans and grabs at him as he still presses down. The sight makes Mark's cock twich and leak a bit. He would never understand why he was always so turned on by Sean. No matter how many times they slept together Sean just made him instantly hard. It was a talent really.

Mark moves his mouth to kiss over Jack's sweaty neck. His sharp teeth, easily leaving behind little marks. As his two fingers work Jack open, making sure to hit his prostate every now and again. Since he liked how it made the smaller male jump and moan behind his hand. His mouth still works over his neck before moving down to his chest. 

Jack is squirming and trembling underneath Mark. Part of him didn't know how much longer Sean would last. So he gently pulls his fingers out of him, Jack makes a sound behind his hand before his nails were digging at his shoulders.

He uses his now free hand to grab for more lube and spread it around his own cock. The pressure felt good, and it crosses his mind to just jerk himself to completion. Mark has to muffle a moan against Jack's nipple to stop himself from doing just that. 

Letting out a breath he moves to angle himself right up against Jack's streched entrance. Jack makes another sound before wiggling his hips. It gives Mark the go ahead he needed before slowly pressing his cock into him. Feeling his warm, slick, walls flex around him but ultimately opening up for him. He can feel Jack's teeth biting into his palm, that was still securely pressed over his mouth.

Mark kept it slow, sinking inch by inch into the other male until he could go no further. Only then does he stop, unmoving as he simpy enjoys the feeling of being inside Jack. Feeling him squeezing around his cock in such a delicious way. In a way that he had missed.

He lets out a shuddery breath before moving back up Jack's body and buries his face in his neck. Jack moves his head to the side as he lifts up shaky legs up to wrap around his hips again. His hands still at Mark's shoulders digging into soft skin. Marking him back successfully. 

Mark kept it slow, dragging his cock out before slowly pressing back in as deep as he could go. He wanted saviour the moment, he wanted to make it last. Because it scared him to think that Sean might just be gone one day. 

Jack seemed to be oblivious to such a thing. As he makes happy sounds behind Mark's hand and presses his body down. Wanting more, wanting to be satisfied quickly. What if he knew what Felix was planning? Would he still want this to be over so quick?

Mark tries to avoid his own thoughts, as he held Sean impossibly close. Nearly every part of them touched, he clings to the smaller male. His worries getting the best of him. 

He thrusts a bit harder, angling to hit his spot. To keep Jack's writhing body happy, content. So he could allow this to go on longer. His body protests the slow actions as well, his skin on fire and coated with sweat. 

Jack was swearing and bitng a his palm still. Though Mark knew better then to move his hand. Knowing Jack was too vocal during sex, and would get them caught if he did. On that note however Mark knew that he couldn't drag this out too much. 

So he picks up his pace, practically slamming into Sean's body with each thrust. It makes the Irishmen go a bit wild, his body squirming and shaking all over. His hands moving from Mark's shoulders to claw at his hips and ass. It make Mark moan out into his chest. 

His breathing is heavy as his fingers flexed on Jack's cheeks. Feeling the other male breathing hard through his nose. He feels almost bad for having to silence him. 

Pulling back he looks at Sean, still thrusting deeply into him. His limbs growing tired as his insides twist up tightly, signalling it wouldn't be long now. Sean's eyes were still shut, green hair matted to his forehead with sweat. His stubble making Mark's hand itch.

Jack moves one of his hands from clawing at Mark's ass to press it between their bodies. Wrapping slim fingers around his own cock as he focused on the feeling of Mark fucking him. It felt good, his skin shivering and his limbs shaking off and on. He felt nothing but pleasure coursing through him and it was so intense. More then when Mark just held him down and fucked the shit out of him. He honestly wanted nothing more then to come.

Blinking hazy eyes open he sees Mark staring down at him and it makes him moan out. His hand quickly working over his cock, mainly focused on his leaking head. His brain was full of static, that seemed to move out all over his body. Insides trembling as he flexed hard around Mark, his back arching up off the bed. A loud guttural moan leaves the Irishmen to his surprise as he suddly just came all over them.

Mark lets out a gasp before he drops his mouth to bite at Jack's chest. Jack groans out louder, thankful for the hand over his mouth so it was just muffled sound. 

Lost to the high of his orgasm he wasn't sure how long after Mark came. He just laid there breathing hard through his nose and attempting to stay awake. Which didn't last for long.

Mark shifts and looks up to Sean as he felt his breathing even out. His eyes were shut and it worried him, thinking he might have some how suffocated him. He wipes his hand on the sheets and sits up to look down at Sean a bit better. He was asleep.

"Dammit, Sean." Mark sighs and wipes his other hand on the sheets as well. Before he moved them to touch gently at Sean's cheeks.

"I love you."

He sighs out, leaning in to kiss his lips, then nose and cheeks. Sean doesn't seem aware of it, just breaths in deep breaths.

Mark sits back, looking down at Sean, spotting small marks on him. The ones he made. His hands trail over his body carefully, taking in each blemish and curve. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not doing more, for dragging you into my mistakes. I never meant for any of this. I promise I'll make it better."

Mark says to Sean before moving to lay on him. Curling up on his chest and shutting watery eyes.


	15. Plot Twists?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quick (sorry for mistakes) but it got my creative juices going and I things are falling into place.
> 
> Yes, yes, yes.

"I don't understand something." 

Jack says to Ken from where he sat on his bed eatting ice cream. That Ken was nice enough to bring him. It as just a simple scoop of chocolate and vanilla but the sugar was so, so good to him.

"What's that?" Ken questions curiously. 

"Why haven't I gotten' pregnant yet?" 

It wasn't a question Jack thought he would ever ask. But it had been bothering him since he woke up. With Mark gone and his body sore, it made him think of all the times they slept together before. Which was at least every night for the past two months. Yet he never even had a scare, or a false positive. It just didn't make sense to him, was there something wrong with him?

"Well there could be a few reasons why." He flips a few pages on the clipboard, "But you seem to be in good health and all internal elements seem to be working at a hundred percent. Have you been under a lot of stress lately? More then when you had your incident?"

Jack frowns, looking away from Ken and into his nearly finished ice cream bowl. His stomach had twisted up and he felt like he might puke.

"I guess." He didn't want to talk about it, about Felix. He just wanted it to go away, wanted him to go away.

"Hm, how are you and your breeder getting along, uh..." Ken flipped down a page, "Mr. Fischbach?"

Jack licks some ice cream off the plastic spoon, "Good, I like him. We've been... having sex like we're supposed to." He says as causally as he could, with how his cheeks turned red.

"And your doctor?" Ken goes on to ask. Watching Jack to see his reaction. 

Jack took a moment, "He's... I don't know." He shrugs trying to play off how nervous he felt.

"Right I think we're done for today." Ken says suddenly and moves to stand up.

They had been talking for over an hour, but some how Jack didn't think it was long enough. Hues dart up to look at Ken now,   
"Already?"

Ken smiles at Jack and leans over to pat his shoulder, "Yeah. I have a few things I need to do. And I think you could use some outside time. I should have all this sorted by tomorrow."

"Outside time?" Jack questions trying to not get his hopes up on what that might mean.

"Yeah, It's about..." Ken looks at his watch, "... reccreation time. I'll have a guard escort you and your breeder outside for a while. I think some time together would benefit you."

He nods and a big smile comes to Jacks lips, "Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Ken was gone and Jack was on his feet. Adjusting the fresh set of clothes he had been given after his shower. 

Hands move to pat down his hair with excitement. He couldn't wait to see Mark, to be outside again.

\--

Ken made a clicking sound with his tongue. Flipping a page in a log book for medications sign out. A nurse comes into the room pushing a cart as she was there to restock the shelves with supplies. 

"Hello, Joy." Ken greets her with a smile and she turns to smile back and say hello.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" She furrows her brows before nodding.

"Sure."

\--

Jack leaned back against Mark, head tilting to rest on the others broad chest. Hues flickering around the area as a content sigh leaves him. Mark's hand moves to run over Jack's back before moving down over his arm. His fingers pause at his wrist to feel his heart beat before he tangles their fingers together.

"I almost forgot how nice it is to be outside." Mark comments and he could feel the other rest his chin on Jack's head.

"Me too." Jack agrees and shifts closer to him.

"You know, I don't think I apologized for what happened." Jack then says just needing to get it off his chest. As he truely felt horrible for how he acted.

"You're forgiven." Mark says simply and presses a kiss his head.

"Just like that?" Jack asks with confusion. 

"Just like that. I know you didn't mean it, I know I sort of deserved it with how I was acting just before." 

Jack pulls back and looks to Mark, wanting to see his face,

"I don't want to be with anyone else." He says and Mark tilts his head at him in thought. "Me either."

Leaning in Jack pressed a soft kiss to Mark's slighy chapped lips. He returned the kiss happily.

\--

"What te hell." Felix says as he stormed into Ken's office.

Ken sat back in his chair and looked the other man over, "Why don't you have a seat." He motions to an empty chair across from his desk.

"I don't want to, I want to know why you changed up my patient list." Felix says staying where he was, like a stubborn child.

Ken lets out a small breath, "We've worked together for a long time, Felix. Years. We've become good friends I would think. What do you think?"

Felix's face screws up in a mixture of confusion and anger, "Yeah, we're friends. What does thay have to do wi--"

"And friends look out for each other right?" Ken cuts him off, his light tone not matching the stern look on his face.

"They cover for one another when the other needs a day off. When the other has been taking more then the assigned amount of prescription drugs and medical supplies, without even logging it in..."

Felix goes quiet as Ken's words start to sink in.

"... they remind each other that doing such a thing is grounds for termination and possible withdraw of any retirement funds."

"Alright I get it." Felix says with a huff and Ken stands from his chair. It makes Felix take a step back instinctively. 

"No, I don't think you do. No fascination is worth ruining your career and future. Sean and Mark will be under my care for now on and any contact with them is not allowed."

Felix frowns, "You can't--"

"I already did, the paperwork has been approved as of an hour ago."

"But--"

"AND since we are friends I only put in a transfer of care. So don't do anything stupid, there won't be a next time, Felix."

His jaw clenches and it takes all of Felix not to just scream. 

"Right, there won't be." He says through gritted teeth and turns around to stomp off.

Ken sighs and rubs a hand over his face.

\--

Breeder 2

Jack lets out a small sound as Mark pressed into him. The warm water of the shower beating down on them. As Jack bent forward, holding onto the handicapped bar that was inside the shower stall. His teeth digging into his bottom lip as Mark's hands gripped his hips. Lifting him up so he was more on his tippy toes and Mark could continue pressing into his body.

Thankfully they were the last ones escorted to the showers and the water drowned out most of the sound if there were any stragglers left around.

Mark grunts once he is completely in, his hand running up the curve of Jack's wet back.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just... please."

Jack whines and presses back against Mark. It makes him pull his hand back and slap his ass cheek. Jack jerks and moans out, his toes curling up which threw off his balance and made him sway. The sting of the smack runs up his spine and makes him feel almost light headed.

"How's that?" Mark questions, rolling his hips. Teasing Jack more then anything. 

"G-- good." Jack stutters out, blinking water from his eyes so he could look back over his shoulder at Mark.

He looked amazing behind him, soaked from the water. His tan skin slightly paled from the lack of sunlight. Though his mucles were still prominent, and hands still rough from working out.

"Fuck." Jack swears and makes Mark grin at him. Pushing back red hair before his hand came back down to slap his ass again. Jack moans out loudly, though he tries to muffle it by pressing is mouth into his shoulder.

"You look gorgeous from here." Mark says in a low but smooth deep voice. It sounded like pure sex and Jack absolutely loved it when Mark's voice goes deep.

"So do you."Jack barely gets out as his cheek is smack at the same time Mark pulled out and slammed back in.

"Mark..." Jack draws out the others name before sucking in a deep breath. Hands gripping the pole he held onto just a bit tighter now. The last thing he wanted was to slip and fall right now, that wouldn't be beneficial for anyone. Certainly not for his poor nose that was starting to feel better.

Mark's fingers dig into the soft flesh of the others ass cheek. Nails biting into the reddened skin, using it for balance as he started to thrust into Jack carefully. Slow deep thrusts to not hurt him.

It rocks Jack's body back and forth, making him turn his head nack so it could dip between his out streached arms. The burn of the streach and the sting of the slap. Shock his nerve endings each time Mark thrusted back into him. It made his thighs tremble and his skin shiver all over.

The hand on Jack hip however, strays away. Slithering up his back and grabbing a handful of Jack's now longish dark hair. Right on the back of his head, where silver hairs seem to shimmer under the water soaked in there. He uses the grip to pull Jack's head up and back. 

"Hm, still so tight." Mark mumbles out as he leaned over Jack. Pressing in deeper with each thrust now, pushing Jack a bit more up on his toes and forward.

The feeling of Mark biting at his shoulder has and possible form of coherent words slip away. They are instead replaced by a low gutteral moan that he tries to hold back. The Irishmens insides twist up and he us certain he could feel his own heart beat in his dick. With the thought it twiches up towards his belly. 

Mark pulls back from biting his shoulder so he could nip and lick at his neck. His favorite place to pay attention to when they had sex. Not that Jack was complaining.

There was a loud thumping sound that came from the doorway to the showers. 

"A few more minutes then we close this place down." A guard says to them before the sounds of boots moved away from them.

Jack's stomach twists up more from the fear and suprise of the guard. It makes his legs go weak to where they buckled. A fluttering working up his chest and into his mouth as he whimpers. Mark has to pull back quickly to grab Jack's hips to stop him from falling. He lifts him up, strong enough to just hold Jack off the ground as his hands were braced on the pole.

He fucks into him quickly and Jack moans out his legs bending up along with his toes. A string of curse words leave him and his body trembles more now. Fingers flexing as he holds himself up. 

Before long he was just letting out little 'ahhs' as Mark hit his prostate over and over. His body tensed up all over, his eyes screwed shut. So tight he could see stars. All of him was being assaulted with pleasure and pain and the strain of holding on. Even the water pounding down on his back felt like little pinches.

"Mark... Mark I... can't." Jack attemts to get out as he felt his arms wanting to give out.

Mark moves to press deeply into him before one arm wraps around Jack's waist and the other around his chest. His hand grabbing Jack's shoulder so he could pull him up.

"S'alright, Sean. Let go." Mark tells him and Jack doesn't want to. Scared he would just fall on his face.

"Trust me, I won't let you fall." Mark encourages him, arm tugging around his chest tighter.

Jack lets out a shakey breath, letting go one hand at a time. They sway and he grabs desperately at Mark's arm. Clinging as Mark held him up before slowly lowering them both. Jack calms when he feels his knees on the solid ground. Hands darting out to brace himself on the wall before him.

He was still shaking terribly, shifting back however he whines, "Finish." Was all he could get out.

With that Mark clawed at his sides and began to start slamming into him. Jack rests his forehead on the cool tile and his hand snakes down his body to wrap around his cock. Thankful for the water, as it was easier to stroke himself with a shaky hand.

"Sean." Mark says and leans over to nip his earlobe. Keeping up his brutal pace.

"Y- yeah?" Jack questions looking back at him now, breathing hard. His vision slightly blury from the water.

"I love you."

"Oh... fuck..."

Jack body jerks and he tenses up all over as he comes. A small chuckle is barely audible over the rush of water. Not that he could dwell on it too much, feeling Mark's short quick trusts before he is coming as well.

There is a moment of heavy breath and whimpering on Jack's end before he turns. Hands moving to Mark's stubbly cheeks, so he could pull him into a kiss. It was rough and clumsy and full of care.

"I--"

More loud thumps interrupt him,   
"HURRY UP."

\--

Felix watched as Jack and Mark walked down the hall, freshly showered and holding hands. His lip twiches into a deeper frown.

"You had one job." Felix snaps turning to face Wade.

"ONE!" He says in a loud whisper towards him. Going quiet as a group of nurses passed them. Watching them to make sure they were out of ear shot before carrying on.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Wade says before Felix could go on yelling at him.

"I. Don't. Care." He pokes at Wades chest with each word.

"You know what will happen if you don't." He threatens. Pausing to make sure the words sank in, "So lets go talk."

He motions and Wade clenches his jaw before walking off and Felix follows after him.


	16. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Felix no longer his doctor, Jack finds that things are getting back to 'normal'. And he is the happiest he ever been in the program. Nothing could wrong, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY, I haven't updated in a while. But I am just busy all the time and l lost a little muse to write anymore for this story.
> 
> BUT I am back and I set up a lot in this chapter for things to come. It is not over yet.

Jack hovers over the toilet, hands gripping harshly at the cool ceramic. His gagging filling the empty room as he unhappily empties his stomach. His eyes squeezed shut as they fill up with tears.

“No, no, no. Our boy’s not feeling good.” Matt’s voice echos out and Jack could hear two sets of feet coming towards him.

He flushes the toilet and sits back so he could wipe his mouth. Aqua hues flickering up towards the pair, allowing tears to slip down his red cheeks. His stomach felt sour and suddenly he just wanted to be back in bed.

Matt’s hand comes out to rub over his back, “You can’t be getting sick on us.” He says and Ryan shakes his head, “It’s just not allowed.”

Jack shifts, leaning into the hand, “I’m fine.” He protests, waving his hand weakly before moving to try and stand up. Jack almost doesn’t make it, his legs feeling like jello. Though Matt was quick enough to help him move to his feet.

“You don’t seem fine.” Matt says doubt in his words, “Dude he’s always fine.” Ryan chimes in and makes Jack smile despite how he as feeling.

“It’s not the time Ryan.” Matt says slapping his arm which makes Ryan pout at him. “I’m sorry.”

“How can I stay mad at that face?” Matt then says as he pinched at Ryan’s chubby cheek.

Jack shakes his head and walks off to grab a toothbrush, so he could clean out his mouth before heading to recreation area. Knowing Mark was already out there waiting for him.

The past three weeks had been great, no Felix, no drama. Ken was always so sweet and professional and Jack really felt like he could trust him. He didn’t even feel awkward when he needed to get naked. Things with Mark were good too, both of them actually communicating now. It just felt like things couldn’t be better.

Aside from the sudden wave of nausea that hit him this morning.

He pushes the thoughts away and brushes his teeth as he listened to the other two fuss between each other. Before they made their was back over to Jack. Standing either side of the sink as he started to rise his mouth out.

“You know, Felix is a bit of a dick.” Matt comments first. Jack catching Ryan give Matt a look as his stomach turns. He stays silent as he tosses his brush and shuts the water.

“He’s just been in like… a shitty mood the past week.” Matt goes on and Jack wipes at his mouth, “He got handsy with Ryan…”

“Matt!” Ryan says suddenly, sounding more serious then Jack ever remembered him being before. “Shut up.”

Jack looks between them, “Did he hurt you?” He finally asks, and Ryan goes quiet before pushing away from them. Jack turns to see Ryan angrily leave the bathroom. Hues then flicker back to Matt who was frowning.  
“What happened?”

“I don’t know, he won’t really talk about it. I think he came on to him or something, but he swears nothing sexual happened… he was your doctor right?” Matt questions, looking to Jack now.

“Yeah…” Jack clears his throat a bit and looks down away from his gaze. “… he’s not a good guy.”

Matt taps his foot for a moment, “If he does anything else to him…” He trails of and it makes Jack nervous.

“C'mon.” Matt then says and moves to wrap his arm around Jack’s shoulders to tug him along.

–

Jack sits in Mark lap happily as the other male rubbed over his lower back, the Irishmen’s arms loosely wrapped around his neck as he did so. Bob was talking about random things as Mandy leaned on him and Matt kept trying to secretly talk to Ryan who was pouting.

Time passed like it always did, and soon enough they were heading back to their rooms. Just another day. It was almost normal now, it was hard to remember what it was like before coming here. Part of Jack was scared that he wouldn’t be able to handle to life back home. Maybe that was for the best, since when he did go home he would have a family.

On the way back Jack felt it again, the pang of nausea hitting him hard. So hard he nearly pukes right there in the hall, gagging he grabbed onto Mark who quickly ushered them to the bathroom. With the cover of all the other people around them it was easier then expected.

Mark moves to press Jack’s shaggy green hair back from his face as he once again found himself puking. His body shaking from the force of it, tears slipping over his cheeks.

“Are you sure you’re not getting sick?” Mark questions as he uses his free hand to rub over Jack’s back. Jack gasps a bit and flushes, “M’fine. It jus’ must be something I ate not agreein’ with me.” He says wiping at his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Mark gives him a look like he wanted to say something else, but he seems to stop himself short of letting the words form. Instead he just focused on making Jack feel better, grabbing a towel to wet it and press it to his forehead lightly. His hand moving over Jack’s back again before he moves to help him up. 

“You two should be back in your room.” A voice comes from the doorway. Mark moves to stand in front of Jack protectively as he washed out his mouth.

“He wasn’t feeling well, we’ll go back now.” Mark then says as Jack shuts the tap and turn to see Wade. He is honestly surprised by this, he hadn’t seen Wade much in the pas few weeks.

“Wade.” Jack says blinking at the taller male, Mark’s brow furrow as he looked the guard over before looking back to Jack, “That’s Wade?” Mark questions but Jack doesn’t get to answer him.

“I’m Wade, Jack’s... friend.” Wade says adjusting his stance, his eyes mostly staying on Jack as he spoke. Which only made Mark step in front of the smaller male a bit more. Not liking the way he looked at him.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen ye’.” Jack points out not seeming too bothered, mostly he was scared that something bad happened to Wade. A little scared that Wade didn’t like him anymore, even though it was silly to think. Considering he had already made up his mind, he wanted to be with Mark, only Mark.

“I’ve been busy... we should really get going.” Wade motions and Marks moves to take Jack’s hand, as if that might establish some kind of dominance. Jack doesn’t mind it, light hues looking to Mark for a moment before they were all moving out of the bathroom and down the hall.

Admittedly the silence that fell over them as they walked was awkward, none of them seemed to sure what to say. It doesn’t take long for them to get back down the hall that had their room. But it felt like hours to Jack, his stomach twisting up a bit as little red blotches formed on his skin.

Once they were back to their room Mark was ready to just get in and have Wade go away. Something about the man just rubbed Mark the wrong way, and he wanted as much distance between him and Jack as possible.

Though Wade’s hand was coming out to grab Jack’s wrist, “Jack... I. We should talk for a minute.” Wade says looking down at the small man with nothing short of puppy eyes and Jack feels his stomach jump up. He looks to Mark, wanting to see what he was feeling.

“I’ll just be inside.” Mark says and drops Jack’s hand but not before leaning in and kissing Jack on he lips. Shooting Wade a look before disappearing into the room.

Back in the hall Jack turns to Wade, arms folding over his chest as he waited for him to stay something. “I’m sorry I’ve been away.” Wade starts off with saying.

“I wasn’t lying, I have been busy.” 

Jack nods before adding in, “I missed you.” 

Wade smiles at him, “I missed you too. It’s weird you know? I hardly know you, but it feels like I’ve known you for a long time.” Jack smiles back at the other, it was nice to see him again.

“I know what ye’ mean.” Jack rubs his hand over his arm for a momnet in thought, not sure how to bring up what he wanted to bring up. Though Wade was soon speaking again.

“And I guess I just wanted to say that, not matter what happens, I’ll always be your friend.” Jack blinks and before leaning in to hug Wade happily, his small frame soon engulfed in the other males arms.

“Thank you.” Jack says shyly, burying his face in the others chest like he had done a few times before. It always made him feel the safest, here curled up in Wade. His massive size just wrapped around him.

\-- 

“I’ve been throwing up a lot.” Jack tells Ken before sighing out, feet moving back and forth as he at naked on the examine table. Ken turn to look at him with a raised brow,

“How often? More then normal?” He questions and Jack nods, “It happened like twice yesterday.” He admits as he looks up to the other, watching as he turns to rifle around in cabinet for a moment. 

“Well I just looked you over an’ ya’ don’t seem sick. But it might be something early on so, I’ll just take a sample and see what I can find.” He says turning back to Jack with a urine sample cup.

“And I’ll give you something to settle your stomach and ease any aches that might come along before you go.” 

Jack looks to the cup with a frown, he really didn’t want to be sick. Seriously, with everything just getting back to some kind of normal. The last thing he wanted was to work through a cold.

“Alright.” He says with a little huff.

\-- 

Jack whines as he moves to straddle Mark, his hands moving to run over his chest. His cheeks were hot, as he leaned in to kiss at Mark’s lips softly. Mark chuckles and moves to run his hands up Jack’s thighs.

“You sure you’re alright?” Mark questions,not wanting to do anything Jack wasn’t alright with. Knowing he hadn’t felt at his best for the past few days.

“Yeah...” Jack nods and starts to kiss lightly at Mark’s neck, his back curved and his hands still running over his chest. Oddly more in the mood then had had been in a while.

Mark lets out a little hum as he moves to roll them over, “You REALLY sure?” He questions, dark hues looking him over as he laid on top of him now. Jack huffs out and moves to run his hands through his hair,

“PLEASE?” Jack pouts at him, even sticking out his bottom lip at the other male. Which makes Mark chuckle a bit before leaning up to kiss hos nose before kissing his lips.

“FINE, but only because you’re so cute.” Mark says happily and it makes Jack smile widely, his blue eyes soft and shining.

Honestly jack just couldn’t be happier.


	17. What Does Tomorrow Bring?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Build-ups are the worst, and so am I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be very action paced. As things are about to go crazy all over again.

Mark moves to run his hand over Jack’s bare belly, fingers curing up the hairs around his navel. Dark hues looking up at the other male, his face relaxed, peaceful almost. He always looked that way when he slept and Mark liked to witness it from time to time. If Jack knew this he never brought it up and Mark was happy for that. Happy that he could have that, have this. These minutes of getting to see Jack completely alright.

It seemed like ever since they had met, Jack’s face was constantly creased with fear or pain or sadness. Aside from the rare weeks when everything was quiet and Jack ALMOST seemed happy. 

Dark hues look back down as his hand once more ran over Jack’s flat stomach. He wondered how he would feel when his hand ran over a bump, something small. It would barely be noticeable, like a simple bloat up from eating too much. He wonders how it would feel when it got bigger, none of his shirts would fit anymore. Neither would his pants, they would curve up or under showing the stretched skin.

He wonders what it would be like to hold their baby, sure he held ones before but... this was different. It would be PART of him, part of Jack. Mark likes to think he would be happy but he has a feeling he would just be terrified. So scared to hurt them, to mess up. To go home and have to sort out their lives together

A sigh passes his lips and it almost like Jack could feel his mood shift, as his body moves, hand reaching out to him. Head tilting and his body turning a few cementers before giving up and flopping back into his original position on his back. Mark reaches out to take the hand turning it over so he could press a liht kiss into his palm.

There was no reason to think about those things anyway, they were still trying as far as Mark knew. Jack wasn’t pregnant, even if he did have his suspicions. He could think about that stuff another time. Right now for a little while longer Mark just wanted to enjoy this.

\--

“He said he needed another day, that it wasn’t ready yet.” Jack says to Wade as the sun beat down on them. Blue hues shutting as he tilted his head up towards the sun so he could feel the heat all over his face.

“That’s weird, they can normally tell you the next day.” Wade points out as he watched Jack. 

Jack turns his head back down, now concerned as he looked back to Wade, “Do you think something's wrong?” He asks, though it was clear he didn’t want to ask.

There is a beat of silence that passes between them, “I’m sure he just got busy or something.” His words were light in an attempt to stop Jack from worrying but, that wasn’t about to happen now.

Jack’s hands were now gripping at his pants and looking off into the distance, his head filling up with all kinds of ‘what if’s’. So much so that he started to feel a bit dizzy. His hand instinctively reaches out to grab Wades arm, needing to feel his comfort. Because that was what he was, six feet of sturdy comfort that Jack couldn’t help but cling too.

Wades hand comes up and res over Jack’s on his arm, “Honestly, I’m sure it’s fine.” His words are stern and Jack takes in a deep breath. 

“Yeah, it’s probably fine.” Jack says more to himself then anything and gives Wade a small half smile.

\--

A strong, meaty hand wraps around his wrist and before Jack could really respond he was being tugged away from the crowd. He resists on instinct but soon notices it was Ryan who was tugging him around. Pulling off away from everyone else and into a narrow stairwell. 

“Ryan?” Jack says with worry as Ryan hadn’t said anything the whole time, just kept on pulling him, up the stairs now. It took him a moment to realize that Matt wasn’t with them and as far as Jack was aware they NEVER went anywhere without each other.

He gets no respond from him and soon the steps had ended and they were moving down a dim lit hall. Which was just as narrow as the stairs, it takes some doing to not brush up against the grimy walls. At the end of it was a dusty door with a red sign above it that said EXIT.

“Where are we--” Jack was cut off by Ryan pushing through the door, panic filling him as he thinks an alarm would go off. Though he was only met with silence and a blast of fresh air.

They were outside, on sort of rooftop. But they couldn’t be more then one floor up, the gravel is uncomfortable to walk on. It seemed to actually wake him up a bit and he yanked his arm from Ryan’s grasp so hard he nearly falls backwards. But it gets the job done, he was now free from being tugged along. It forces Ryan to stop, though there is a long few moments before he turns on his heel to face Jack.

“Come on we’re not there yet.” He says and motions off to the side.

“There? Where’s Matt?” Jack doesn’t moves a muscle as he questions the other male, brows furrowed.

“He’s at the place!” Ryan says slightly more cheerful then before. “Which I can’t tell you about because it’s a surprise... and you know the whole rule about surprises.” He points out.

Jack hesitates for a momnet, turning to look out over the setting sun, the colors look so pretty it almost seems fake. His worry lowering as he knew now that Matt was around. Maybe he was just reading too much into this, maybe. He turns back to Ryan with a smile, 

“Alright.”

With that he took a step forward and Ryan quickly grabbed his hand and began tugging him along once again. 

\--

“Where’s Sean?” Ken questions as he steps into Jack’s and Mark’s shared room. Mark stood from where he was perched on the their bed,

“Bathroom, he hadn’t been feeling well. I think he told you about that.” He says, not really lying. For all Mark knew Jack was puking his guts out as they spoke but the fact was he had no idea.

“Yeah he did, I uh...” He paused and hand held out the slip of paper that was folded neatly down the middle. “... I got his results back. I wanted to give them to him sooner but some things came up and other things got delayed. Anyway, just give them to him when he gets back.” He glaces at his wrist, “Hopefully he’s back soon, things around about to start getting locked down.”

“I’m sure he will.” Mark’s tone is nervous as he was just staring at the paper before reaching out to take it from him.

Ken waits for him to take the paper before he speaks again, “Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Mark watches him as he turns and leaves the room, he sucks in a deep breath before letting it go and sitting heavily on the bed once more. The paper is folded in such a way as to hide what it says, he could unfold it. Hold it up to the light get a sneak peek. But he doesn’t, not right away at least. Torn between wanting to know and being to scared to know.

Maybe he should just wait for Jack, where was Jack? Bathroom, probably. At least that was what he believed.

A few moments pass with Mark just sitting there, staring at the paper in his hands. Turning it over but never in a way for the pages out fall back and for him to read anything. He decided, possibly out of fear to just wait for Jack. He had to come back, he always came back. Where did he go?

The sudden sound of the door opening had Mark on his feet once again, but he is disappointed. It wasn’t Jack. The thin male steps into the room, his face held worry and concern on it. 

“Matt?” Mark furrows his brows at him, “What’s up? Where’s Jack?” He automatically assumed that Matt and Ryan must have stole Jack and were now back for him. Though, Matt seemed to be alone.

“I don’t know... I can’t find Ryan either. That’s actually why I came here, to see if you saw him.”

“No... we need to find them.” Mark says with urgency in his tone as he shoved the paper into pocket and pulled on his shoes. “Yeah... I know a few stops Ryan might have gone... maybe Jack’s with him...” Matt swallowed hard and rubbed at his forehead.

“I’m ready.” 

Mark says before heading towards Matt who nodded and cracked open the door so they could slip out.


	18. All Down Hill From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths begin to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, if anyone is still reading this. I had this chapter nearly done for weeks but couldn't figure out how to end it.
> 
> Not to mention I've plotted out so many endings and ideas for this fic. 
> 
> I am hoping to cap it off at 20 or 25 chapters.

Jack follows Ryan with little resistance, the air between them tense and almost awkward. Something was wrong, he was scared, and there was really no backing out. They had gone too far and Jack desperately wanted to be wrong. But he wouldn't be okay until he saw Matt.

"You know..." Ryan says carefully, his voice low and a little rough, "... Matt was right to say it, that Felix wasn't a good guy. He's not. No matter what cry baby shit he comes up with... he... deep down he's just an asshole."

"I know... Ryan, did he hurt you?" Jack questions in a worried tone. Blue hues desperately searching the back of his head. Feeling the bigger males grip on his hand tightening. 

"No, shut up." 

He snaps pushing through a large set of double doors. Bringing them into a large room with a pool in the center. Jack looks around in awe as he had no idea this was here. How did Ryan know? Maybe from one of his roaming around nights with Matt. Actually thinking of Matt, Jack didn't see him around. His heart skips a beat as he looks back to Ryan.

"Why did you bring me here? Where's Matt?" Jack tries to pull his hand away from the other males grip but he fights him. Pushing Jack around until his back was facing the pool.

With one hard shove Jack is sent tumbling backwards into the shallow, dirty water of the pool. He tries to hold his breath as his body hits the bottom of the pool. Pushing and kicking he grabs the edge and pulls himself up, partly out of the water. Clinging to the edge of the poolside, gasping ad cursing as his faded green hair stuck to his face. Ryan moves to kneel before him on the pools edge. Big hands come to press the hair away from his face.

"Ryan... please..."

"He told me what he'd do... to you... to Mark... Matt..." Ryan's voice was just above a whisper, "... bad, bad things. Jack."

"He won't... I won't let him hurt anyone else. I promise." Jack shivers, the cold water soaking him to the bone. He tries to pull himself out of the water but is only met with Ryan pushing him back down. Grunting he sucks in a deep breath to try and calm himsef down.

"You can't stop him... he has... others. People you know, People who will hurt you too." Ryan leaned in real close to Jack's face, his eyes wide, "... don't trust anyone."

Jack's breath hitches in his throat, what was Ryan talking about? What did Felix say to him? What did he do. Jack had no idea but he was terrified. And felt sick again, stomach turning angrily. Why was Felix doing this? Jack thought it was all over. He prayed it was.

"Why did ye' bring me here?" Jack decides to ask, since he couldn't get away. 

"It's better this way..." Ryan's eyes shift away from Jack for the first time. "... it has to be."

Jack swallowed hard and slowly moves back while he's not looking. He needed to get out of here, no one would come to save him. 

Just then Ryan reached out and grabbed the longer parts of Jack's hair. It makes the smaller male yelp, which was a bad idea. As his head was shoved down under the water. His hands claw desperately at the slippery, old cracked tiles at the pools edge.

Ryan was saying something, though the sound of what was lost in the water. His eyes squeezed shut, he holds his breath best he could. His hand moving to grab at Ryan's wrist instead. Nails bite harshly into the skin there, drawing blood. It makes his grip loosen enough for Jack to make a move. He plants his feet on the wall under the water, finding a grip. He pushes off as hard as he can, causing his body to move back in the water with force. His grip still on his hair, it ends up pulling some out as he moves.

Screaming some water gets in his mouth as his limbs work in unison to paddle him backwards away from Ryan. Head pushing up out of the water, sucking in air and some water. He chokes and spits it out, lungs heaving hard. It burned so bad, a small little sob of pain and frustration leave the Irishmen. Still paddling back not stopping until he was safely towards the middle of the pool.

"Ryan!"

Mark?

No.

\--

Wade pushes through the heavy double doors. Having witnessed Ryan trying to drown Jack through the small window. He needed to get in there, he needed to stop him. Though the doors were resisting, something on the other side keeping him out. 

Jack. Please. 

Jack gets away, and the door gives. Allowing him access to the room.

"Ryan!"

They both turn to look at him as he moves quickly towards Ryan. Who was moving to stand up, though his attention wasn't on him, but Jack.

"Don't trust anyone, RUN!"

He was and before Wade could react the other male was charging him. Faintly the sounds of splashing water could be heard. Why was Jack listening to him? There wasn't much time as Ryan's shoulder smashes into Wade's gut. The air escapes him and for a second he can't move. That second is enough for Ryan to grab the back of the bigger mans thighs. Lifting him up enough for Wade to lose his balance and fall backwards to the ground.

\--

"It's not like Ryan would hurt him right?"

Mark questions as they dipped low past a guard station. Matt doesn't respond right away and worries him. His mind drifts between worry and more worry. Why couldn't the world just leave Jack alone? He didn't deserve any of what he's been going through. Mark promises himself once they were out of here, he was going to make sure that they live a nice QUIET life.

"If you would have asked me that a few weeks ago..." Matt frowns, "... he's been different. Ever since..."

Mark pauses and turn to Matt, "Matt... whatever is happening you need to tell me. Because if hurts Jack..."

Mark warns, making Matt frown, "Look, I hope he didn't do anything but even if he did. I won't let you hurt him." Matt voice was low but stern.

"Lets keep looking."

\--

Jack didn't know where he was, this section of the facility wasn't in use. He was scared and cold and very wet. His hands are shaking as he pulls off his shirt so he could wring it out. Pulling it back on he does the same for his pants. Leaving behind a decent sized puddle of water.

The lay out is almost identical to the one where he should be. But he had no idea where they connected aside from the pool area and he didn't want to risk going back that way any time soon. Sighing he just walks, slow careful footsteps bring him deep and deeper.

\--

"Maybe their back in our rooms? Looking for us?" Mark says trying to stay optimistic. 

"Well this is the last place I can think of. If their not here we can just go back." Matt says carefully as he walks ahead of Mark towards the double doors.

The closer they get, they can hear voices. Both look at each other before rushing through the big doors. Inside they see Wade with his knee in the middle of Ryan's back. Pinning him to the floor as he got his wrists locked together with zip ties. 

"Hey get off of him!" Matt shouts and rushes over, "Matt... Matt..." Ryan whimpers and calls out to him. Struggling to get out from under the larger males hold.

Mark looks around quickly, scanning the room in search of Jack. He didn't see him, but if Ryan was here shouldn't Jack be too. Were they wrong in assuming they were together? Panic rises in his chest.

"Where's Jack?" Mark questions looking between Ryan and Wade.

Matt went to Ryan when Wade pulled him back to his feet. His hands go to Ryan's cheeks, face nuzzling him lightly. Wade shakes his head at them, still annoyed by being tackled. Annoyed that Jack had just run off, why? Why would he listen to Ryan?

"Ryan tried to drown him, I stopped it and he ran off." Wade says deciding to be honest, part of him tired of lying all the time.

"What?!" Mark nearly shouts, taking a step towards Ryan and Matt. Matt in turn, moves fully in front of Ryan, "Back off."

"You don't understand... none of you understand!" Ryan shouts from behind Matt. The force of It even makes Matt jump a little.

"Understand what? What could possibly excuse you trying to MURDER him?" Mark nearly growls at him, taking another step forward. He was pissed, why did everyone think they had the right to hurt Jack?

"It would be better! Better then having his baby cut out of him!"

Everyone froze. The air between them all seem to thicken, no one seemed to know what to say or do.

"The doctors have to cut the baby out. It's always been like that, Jack can't give birth." Wade is the first to break the silence, confusion seeping out with his words.

"No, no, no... not doctors." Ryan shakes his head and Matt moves to push some of his hair back in a caring way.

"How do you even know Jack's pregnant? I just got the results today! Stop lying!" He didn't want to believe someone could actually want to do something like that to Jack. What was even going on anymore?

"If you got the results then READ them. You'll know, know I'm not lying!" Ryan's face goes red, and Matt runs his hand over his shoulder. 

Mark furrows his brow at him, before he reached into his pants pocket for the folded paper there. His mind was racing and there were so many questions that needed to be answered. Yet all he could do is just flip the end open and read.

\--

Jack just wonders in and out of the rooms, his head and shoulder hurt. But at least he was able to find some dry clothes. Some ugly green scrubs he wasn't too happy about. No one would miss one old pair of scrubs anyway.

He thinks enough time has passed, so he starts to head back the way he came. It didn't seem like anyone was following him, maybe they just left him alone. He needed to get back to Mark, he needed to talk to Ken, talk to anyone who would listen to him. This needed to stop, all of it. Jack was just so frustrated and tired, he wanted to go home.

The light from outside was starting to fade, it would be pitch black in here soon. Jack frowns and moves to push still wet hair from his face. Moving on, his path had been pretty straight forward so hopefully he could get back even in the dark. 

Finally, he comes across the red door he had run through. The small window lets in light, lets him see through to everyone. 

Wade, Ryan, Matt, Mark.

MARK.

Jack was so happy to see him he could cry. His hands press to his chest, feeling the ache there before they slid down and rested over belly. 

"He's pregnant. Jack's pregnant."

His breath hitches in his throat, his hands leaving his belly to press to the door in front of him. The only thing separating him and Mark.

"I told you!" Ryan says with excitement, Jack can see him struggling against the ties around his wrists. 

"Felix will TAKE the baby... he said... he so much... I want to go home." His voice was strained and it tugged harshly as Jack's heart strings. 

He couldn't help but feel horrible, feel responsible for this. All of this, it was his fault that it had gone on so long. If he would have just said something in the beginning, if he had just done something different. Anything. Maybe they would be alright, all of them.

"Why would he tell you that? He can't be that stupid." Mark says, anger clear on his face.

"Because he has people, like me like WADE!" Ryan's head jerks towards Wade. "Who he--"

"Shut up." Wade growls out, and shakes him. It makes Matt push his chest.

"Fuck you... leave him alone."

Jack's heart swells and crumbles in his chest painfully. Wade? No, it had to be a lie. He wouldn't... all this time. EVERYTHING he did for him, was it all fake?

He feels sick.

"Where is Jack?" Mark cuts in, "If Ryan DID attack him, where is he now?"

"He ran off. I didn't have time to chase him." Wade says, motioning to the door Jack was currently spying on them through. 

It makes Mark turn and look, they lock eyes for a moment before Jack pushed the door open. Stepping out it makes all of them look at him now. His eyes stay on Mark who was running towards him, arms moving to grab him. Lifting him up and hugging him close, Jack buries his face in Mark's neck. Arms wrapped around his neck, 

"You heard?"

Jack nods.

"All of it?"

Another nod.

"Jack..." Jack turns his head to look towards Ryan who had said his name. Mark moves to lower the smaller male but not let him go. Protective hands holding firmly to his boyfriend. 

"I'm... sorry. I didn't mean... I just..." Jack pulls away from Mark and moves over to hug Ryan. He couldn't hug back but he laid his head heavily on the green haird males shoulder.

"It's alright." He says softly against Ryan's ear, hands moving to rub over his back gently. "It's alright." Jack pulls back after a moment and gives him a smile.

Wade reaches out to touch him but Jack pulls back away from him, 

"Don't."

Wade pulls his hand back quickly, as if it were slapped. Jack carefully presses himself back into Mark's arm, which happily embrace the smaller male.

"So what happens now? I mean..." Matt looks around at everyone. "... shit is still all fucked up. What about Felix, and Wade? Jack's baby!" Am I the only one freaking right now?"

"I'm just so tired." Jack says softly, relaxing into Mark's hand rubbing over his back. 

"Well isn't this nice." 

Everyone turns to the unfamiliar voice. Silence fills the room for the first time in that past few minutes. 

"To bad it has to end now."


	19. Captives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always more going on then you see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> I finally got this chapter done! And there is so much more yet to write! But we're almost there.

Soft lips come down to press to Jack's neck, gentle yet firm. Pale hands burry themselves into black and faded red hair. Gripping tight and tugging almost harshly, a breathy name falls from his parted pink lips.

"Mark..."

"Shhh... they will hear us."

Jack's head falls to the side, across the large dark room he can see the others. Ryan and Matt cuddled up together under a dirty blanket. Wade propped up against the wall, pretending to be asleep. Their eyes catch though, linger on each others as Mark roughly thrusts into Jack. It makes the younger male muffle a moan. Legs moving to spread wider apart before wrapping around strong hips. 

There is slight pain, but nothing Jack couldn't ignore. Tugging at long hair again he rolls his hips down. Pressing him in deeper, making his body shiver and shake. Helping to adjust quicker so Mark could start fucking him properly. Unable to stop how needy he felt, how much he just wanted to be taken. To ease away all the stress building up in his chest and back, in his heart.

Their eyes are still locked, watching as Wade adjusts himself. Jack's head pressing back, arching and allowing Mark better access to neck. Where the other was still marking him up, between low grunts that make Jack's body tremble. Made worse by how he was now pressing into him, with slow deep thrusts. Draggin it out, letting Jack feel every inch on him as he pulled out only to fill him up again.

Jack watches as Wade's hand disappears somewhere in his lap. The other his brought to his mouth, teeth bite down on tender flesh. Was that a bit of pink on his cheeks? Lost in the shadows of the room, created by the single light source. 

"Harder... please..."

Mark pulls back, making Jack turn his head back to look at him. Slightly rough fingers come to Jack's face, rubbing over his cheek before pressing over his bottom lip. The look Mark gave him was pure love and worry,

"We didn't get a chance to prep you fu--"

Jack uses the hold on Mark's hair to tug him down into a rough kiss. Keeping him there, Jack licks his way into the others mouth. Moaning softly when their tongues came in contact. Taking the hints Mark begins to fuck into him harshly. The pain and burn of it mixes with the pleasure building up, it made him feel alive. The rush of it courses through his body, making him feel hot all over. 

The quicker pace also means it wouldn't last as long. As Jack's lower belly was already knotted to hell. His cock straining between them, only eased by their bodies rubbing together. Which wasn't a bad thing, considering they never knew when they would be interrupted.   
"Fuck..." Mark swears, one hand moving to prop himself up. The other goes to the back of Jack's thigh, pushing it up. The new angle has him hitting Jack's prostate each time. Making the Irishmen whimper loudly, too loudly.

He wipes his hand on his shirt before pressing it over the smaller males mouth. Allowing his palm to muffle any sounds he made. Unaware that some of the ragged breathing he heard wasn't from his partner. And within minutes Jack came, body shaking and nails biting into Mark's scalp. A few more pumps and Mark came as well, pressing deeply into the other and filling him up.

A sound comes from the other sound of the room but they ignore it.

Mark moves his hand so he could kiss Jack. Arms moving to wrap around him best they could manage. 

"I love you." Mark says softly against Jack's lips, it makes him smile. 

"I love you too."

"You guys are disgusting, go to bed." Matt calls out and shakes his head at them. 

Mark and Jack laugh.

\--

"Is anyone even looking for them?" Ken nearly shouts into his phone. 

"Obviously it's not all you can do. Tell me how the hell two couples and a guard go missing and everyone has no clue what's going on... IT'S BEEN A WEEK!-- ONE OF THEM ARE PREGNANT."

Groaning, Ken slams the phone down onto his desk with anger. Frustration was deeply set into his bones, he is weary from the worry he felt. From the time lost when he couldn't sleep.

"You wanted to see me?" Bob says, knocking on the open door to Ken's room.

"Yeah, come in." He pushes dark hair back from his face. Before he sits down and motions for Bob to sit as well.

"You look tired." Bob comments not really looking for a reply. "I assume it is from the missing people. It's a shame really, the little one was nice."

"Is... is nice. We don't know if he's...." Ken sighs out slowly, once more rubbing at his forehead. "I just don't get how no-one seems to care."

"You know better then anyone how many people die trying to get out of here. Even if they do make it out, there's nothing out there..." Bob gives Ken a sympathetic look.

"But how do we know that's what happened? That they were tryin' to run away? What if it was something else." He bites his tongue so he doesn't say 'someone' else.

Bob raises his brow at the other, "-- why is this bothering you so much? You've been through this before."

There's a pause, silence filling the air between them, "Sean is pregnant. Besides him and Mandy... it's not looking good. We can't afford another one lost, we need them."

"Fuck..." Bob presses his glasses up the length of his nose, a more serious expression moves over his features. "... you know I'm here if you need anything."

Ken nods, 

"There is something."

\--

Mark presses his hand through long multi-colored hair. Attempting to straighten it out best he could manage. Jack was quiet, allowing Mark to what he wanted to his hair. Blue hues were trained on the ground, the floor was worn and it makes him wonder who had been here before. He wonders if they were trapped here like they were now.

"If they would just get a little closer..." Matt hums, "... we could nab the keys." Ryan finishes making the talker male nod.

"They're not that stupid." Wade says from where he sat and Matt shoots him a glare,

"Yeah, well shouldn't you have like training or something? Shouldn't you be able to like kill them with your pinkie?" The comment makes Wade roll his eyes.

"It's kinda hard to fist fight a bullet. Besides it was Ryan who got us into this mess. If he never brought Jack here, just followed the plan." He shoots back, words dripping with frustration. 

"Oh, excuse him for not wanting a damn psychopath ripping open his friend." His words make Jack flinch, before he is turning to rest himself against Mark.

"He tried to drown him!" Wade nearly shouts.

"But he didn't! And he's sorry!" Matt takes a step towards Wade, making Ryan reach out to grab his wrists, stopping him.

"Oh yeah, that makes it better." Another eyeroll comes and he looks away from the younger male. Not too bothered that he might be attacked at any moment. 

"Guys, come on. There's no point in fighting." Mark speaks up, his hand running over Jack's back as he looked between the three men.

They all turn to look at Mark, before they look away again. Jack says nothing, thoughts move through his brain at a sluggish pace. He was tired and sick and emotional, and now a bit sore. His hands loosely cling to Mark's shirt, face buried in his chest. 

They start talking again, but Jack doesn't listen. He focuses on his stomach, how it twists unhappily. He couldn't help but think about his baby, barely there yet and they were already going through so much. The second day here, Jack was so full of anxiety and fear that he nearly had a miscarriage. It was why now he has been keeping quiet, resting as much as he could. He couldn't have another scare like that, if he lost them, Jack honestly believed he wouldn't make it.

The familiar clank of the door opening makes them all go quiet. Heavy boots hit the ground before another clank comes. It was feeding time then. More heavy footsteps, 

"Get up."

Jack knows it for him, he doesn't fight it. Moving to pull back, looking to Mark for a moment he kisses him before pushing up to stand. 

"Asshole." Matt grunts out and the guard turns to look at him, their face is covered. A beat passes and neither of them back down.

"Can we just go." Jack's voice is horse, vocal cords barely used anymore. And to think he used to be one of the loudest people he knew. 

They head out of the room which was soon locked behind them. The dilapidated halls are lit by the dim glow of the sun coming through the boarded up windows. It didn't matter though, Jack could find his way even if it was pitch black. He made sure, counted each step that lead to each turn which would soon lead to the destination. 

"You know it's getting difficult to come see you." Felix says as Jack entered the room.

He says nothing as the door behind him was shut and they were alone. A beat passes before Jack moves over to him, hands reaching out to touch him. Gripping lightly at his shirt, pulling the taller male into him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart." With that Felix tips up Jack's chin and leans in to kiss him. He doesn't resist, leaning up on top toes to kiss him back.

"Let me see." Felix says pulling back and tugging Jack's shirt up over his head. Hands falling automatically to the slight bump in his belly.

"It's probably just bloating but... I like to think it's the baby." He says in more gentler tone then Jack was expecting. His hands move to press over Felix's hands, gripping lightly before letting go.

"Maybe it's both." Jack's tone is light as he steps back and looks up to the taller male. His stomach turns and he's not quite sure if it's morning sickness or something else.

"I brought you new clothes and your shots and some extra food." Felix's tone is excited. Jack watches him move around and point at everything he listed off.

Felix has been decent the past couple of days. Well as decent as you could be while holding people captivate. Not to mention that it concerned Jack that Felix only seemed interested in him. His baby. It made him wonder sometimes if he would really let them go. Then again, it wasn't like Jack trusted him much anyway. How could he?

"Thanks." Jack walks over to where the things were set out. Fingers touch gently at the clean shirt.

"Here let me give ye' yer shots first."

\--

"Do you think anyone is looking for us?" Matt asks aloud, not really directing the question to anyone in particular. 

"Probably not." Wade says from where he was, cutting a line into the wall next to the others. The only one keeping track of how many days they have been kept there. Eight days and counting. 

Mark was pacing by the door, unintentionally ignoring everyone else. Though he was listening, his mind was racing with worry for Jack. Then again when wasn't he worrying about Jack?

"How do you know?" Ryan questions as Matt was glaring at the other. 

"They don't talk about it, but it's pretty common for people to try and escape this place. At this point they probably just assumed I was helping you and we all died in some ditch. Which would happen, there's nothing for miles. And people know better to just pick up some random people on the side of the road. They'd be arrested." Wade explains, looking at the scratches on the wall.

"This is bullshit." Matt snaps, "Why do we all have to be here? Didn't he just want Jack? Well he fucking got him!"

"Watch your mouth." Mark warns, making all of them look at him now. He had a dangerous look on his features. 

"It true, why do you think he's the only one who gets escorted out of here everyday? He's more then likely fucking him on one of those dirty bed in this place."

Ryan pressed his hand to Matt's chest, "Stop it."

Mark was already walking towards them, "Maybe if I break your fucking jaw, you'll shut the fuck up for once."

"Mark, stop." Ryan moves between them, as Wade stood up. Just in case he needed to break it up, the last thing they needed was to hurt each other when they had no medical supplies. 

Mark paused a few inches from Ryan, dark hues were focused on the man behind him. He knew they were right, there was no point in hitting him. As much as he would love to right now, oh and it would feel good. The cons out weighed the pros and Mark was in no position to give his energy to anyone else but Jack.

"Uh, guys."

They all look to Wade who was staring intensely at the small window in the room. Turning they spotted what he was seeing. A gask mask, well someone with a gasmask on. They said nothing, barely even moved. They were starting to think it was some fear tactic Felix had come up with. Or they were all collectively losing their minds.

"Do you think it's... one of Felix's guys?" Matt whispers, hands grabbing Ryan to push him back out of the way. Stepping before him, shoulders brushing with Mark's. As Wade carefully makes his way over to them.

"Can you help us?" Ryan says loud enough so he knew they heard and low enough to not attract attention from the guards outside.

They said nothing, the silence fills the room making the air thick. A beat passes before their head turns very slightly. Mark's and Wade's hands dart out in a protective stance in front of Matt and Ryan. And as quiet and quickly as they came they were gone. Wade goes quickly towards the window since he was the tallest.

"Nothing." He says and turns back to them. Moving away from the window just in case.

"What the fuck?!?" Matt exclaims, "Seriously, what the fuck?" Ryan joins him.

\--

"There were four of them. They were asking for help, so I think it's safe to say they were not there willingly." 

"They are not our priority."

"No of course not, but seeing as we will be going through that area I figured it would be good to note. Besides, as far as I am aware we don't kill innocents for our cause."

"Is there something else you need to say?"

"..."

"Spit it out."

"I know one of them from the inside. The red haired one. He's a good guy."

"Tell me this isn't personal. Or you'll stay back."

"It's not."

"Keep it that way."

"Yes sir."

\--

Jack pulls the new shirt over his head, smoothing it over his chest. Felix comes up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. Hands sliding up to rest over Jack's belly,

"I can't wait until it's just the two of us."

Jack had a feeling he wasn't talking about him.

\--

Mark is propped up against the wall, Jack's back to his chest. Allowing the smaller man to rest against him, his hands smooth through his hair. Over his chest, lips pressed near his ear where he sang in a deep gentle tone. Jack sighed and closed his eyes, wanting to rest. 

He looks over to Ryan who was currently straddling Matt as they kissed. Hues then dart to Wade who was alone, looking away from all of them. 

"Have you talked to Wade?" Jack eyes blink open, 

"No."

"Maybe you should."

"Yeah."

After everyone had turned in for the night, Jack wiggles out from under Mark's arm and heads over to Wade. Hand cautiously shaking his shoulder to wake him. The bigger man wakes with a start, watching as Jack presses his finger to his lips. A sign to be quiet, as he moves to sit down.

"What's up?" Wade questions in a horse tone, moving to sit up. 

"I want ye' to tell me why you were working with Felix." He says bluntly.

Wade clears his throat, "I didn't have a choice."

"Bullshit, tell me why." Jack cuts in, his tone even to keep himself calm.

"Because it was easy." Wade says with a sigh, "At first anyway, he just wanted me too keep tabs on you. Which I did, even before we first met. I didn't know until we met in person that he was hurting you. I wasn't supposed to get close to you, but when I did Felix wanted more. Wanted me to... try and get with you. To break you and Mark apart. I told him I didn't want to, but he insisted and when that didn't work he threatened me. Told me everyone I love back home would be hurt. I couldn't take that chance."

"So all of it was fake?"

"Not all of it."

Jack lets out a slow breath.

"I was planning to get you out of here once Felix started to go crazy. Talking about kidnapping you and cutting out the baby. I never heard him get that way before, I didn't even realize he was using Ryan too. Though I guess I should have figured. A guy like him doesn't bully only one person into getting what they want."

Wade leans towards Jack, "I am sorry. It's my fault we are stuck here, I should have done something sooner."

"It's not yer fault. Felix is doing this, I just wish we would'a met a different way." Jack says in a gentle tone, 

"I forgive you."

"You shouldn't."

"I do."

Wade reaches out and gently pulls Jack into his lap. Long arms wrap around the smaller male so he could hug him. Jack doesn't respond right away, simply laying limp against his broad chest. Soon hs hands come up and he hugs him back.

"Jesus Christ, you two should just fuck already." Matt says and there is a fit of giggles that follow after. Presumably coming from Ryan who was hiding his face. 

Jack pulls back and tosses an empty can at him, "Shut up!" Though there is a little chuckle that passes his lips. 

Which in turn makes Wade and Matt giggle as well. Mark grunts and sits up, woken by the noise.   
"What's--" He is promptly hit with said can as well. 

Which causes Jack, Matt and Wade to laugh louder. Mark blinks at them, confused as to what the hell was going on. Yet he starts to chuckle a bit too.

It was nice, all of them laughing and messing around. No fighting, no fear, just the closest they could get to peace.

Maybe things would work out, maybe.


	20. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is there left to trust anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO it has been a very long time since I updated this but I finally got inspiration to add to this story. After so long I found I want to add much more to this story, originally I wanted to cap this story at 20 but, I have a lot of new ideas and directions I want this story to go in. And I honestly hope someone out there is happy with it. Either way I plan on finishing this fic no matter what.

A pale finger presses glasses up the bridge of his nose, hues focused on the paper in his free hand. His face creased in annoyance and worry. Four miscarriages in the past two weeks, four. If this remained this way the batch this year would be nearly halfed from the prior. Far too low. The population would begin to thin, again, and people would start to question the facilities worth. Funds would be pulled, this place would crumble.

Setting the paper down he sighs out and removes his glasses to rub at his eyes. Ken was right, they needed Sean found, alive. Oh, and he had a good idea where to start.

\--

Jack worried the needle between his fingers, dull blues staring at the sharp end. Felix would be back soon. Slim fingers tug the needle up under his sleeve.

As if on que Felix pushed the door open, it makes Jack's stomach turn. He forces a smile onto his lips.

"We need to talk." Felix says carefully, moving to lean against the now closed door.

"The baby?" Jack's heart jumps into his throat from nerves.

"The baby is fine. I think I will be moving you out of here, for good. Moving us out of here. I'll resign, you can be in a house. I have enough money and resources to get you through the rest of the pregnancy. To take care of the baby... we can be happy." Felix's voice is dreamy, but Jack can hear the hint of panic in them as well.

Felix moves over to Jack, pushing him back to lay on the bed. Rough fingers move to run over his chest and hips.

"I'll make you mine..." The taller male utters.

Fear fills Jack's heart, fingers slightly tremble as they reach out to grab onto the other mans shoulders.

"What about Mark? The others?" Jack suddenly blurts out in an urgent kind of whisper.

"Who cares?" The blonde growls fingertips gripping at the waist band of the green haired males pants. "You don't need them, you only need me. You. Need. Me."

Swallowing thickly Jack just stares up at him. How could one man be so cruel? So heartless. What was wrong with his mind?

"You know, this kind of reminds me of when we first met. You on a table, needing me. I took such good care of you. I know deep down... after everything, you understand that." Felix leans over him, press a gentle kiss to Jack's lips.

He barely kissed back, feeling Felix tug down his bottoms. Feeling cold fingers pushing his thighs apart. Jack holds back the bile that filled the back of his throat. The Irishmen wanted to be anywhere but here, he wanted Mark, Wade, anyone but this man on top of him. He just wanted to feel safe again, he just wanted to have his baby.

His body jerks as Felix presses dry fingers over his entrance. Pulling back from the kiss to turn his face away, to take a deep breath.

"Do you want me to fuck you? I could give you another baby. It's possible, you know?" Felix stands back and pulls a small bottle from his pocket. "... as long as you have another healthy fertile egg. A bearers reproduction system is not like a proper females."

Jack's head snaps back to look at Felix with wide eyes, "What?"

"There is a lot school sex ed doesn't tell you, what the government doesn't want you know. They say keeping it a secret would prevent abduction and slave trade from rising again. Because really, what would stop people from grabbing up bearers, like you and using them to have babies who they could sell off to rich families? Why do you think the medicines we have are not accessible to the public? Why you only found out what you were when you brought here? They test all the babies when they are born, here, other places like it. They have files on everyone. They keep tabs on everyone."

It was a lot to take in, it made Jack's head spin, "That's fucked." He finally mutters out.

"... we could have a big family. Our children, we could have a good life." Felix turns back the conversation now.

Popping open the bottle, Jack could smell it now. It was lube, a bit better quality but Jack couldn't mistake that smell.

"Felix..." Jack shifts up a bit, trying to not obviously look like he was trying to get away from him. Just idea of Felix fucking him made his skin crawl. Hell, even just Felix touching him normally made him feel the same way.

Felix gets the lube over his fingers, before they were wrapping around the green haired males cock. Another wave of nausea hits Jack, making him choke a bit.

"I know deep down you wanted this, ever since the shower. The way you reacted, you've just needed me to be dominant." Felix rubs his thumb over the head, running over the slit.

Jack didn't know what would happen if didn't get hard. What would Felix do to him? His fingers press over the needle hidden under his sleeve trying to ground himself. He looks up at the dimly lit ceiling, he breaths, he tries to think of Mark. His hands on him, not Felix.

Moving his fingers of his free hand between his cheeks, they once more pass over his ring of muscles. Though slick, it still makes Jack jump. Making uneven teeth bite into his bottom lip.

"... maybe we should wait... until we leave... in a bed..." Jack starts mutter, his tone more of a mutter, a panicked mutter.

Felix responds by pressing a finger inside of Jack, "You've been fucked recently... as it Mark?" He twists his finger harsly, making Jack whine. "... or do you lay there there and let them all just take a turn."

"What...?" Jack jerks, he can hear the bite in those words. Pain, anger, intent.

"... you would've let Wade fuck you, you let Mark fuck you, even after everything. And you can't even get hard for me. You say you want to make it work, you'd do anything...."

Jack was lost to thought, mind racing, it distracted him from seeing Felix moving his hand from is back. Reeling it back before slapping him across the face. The lube that slicked his fingers made worse, the sting of it making Jack yep. His face burning. Using the hand he slapped him with, the blonde dragged him down the old examination bed. Freeing his other hand to grab pale thighs, pushing them further apart.

"Felix, stop... look stop, I know you're an asshole but you don't, you don't have to be THAT kind of asshole." Jack pled, hoping to get Felix to understand what he was doing, what he was about to do.

"... I have too. Mark took everything from me, my family, he left me alone to deal... when I lost my baby... he just left. I just want my family, and I can't get Mark pregnant. But he loves you, so you'll have too. For now... once you have my baby, I won't need you." Felix had a crazed look in his eyes.

"... please..." Jack felt his cheeks heat up from the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

Felix ignored him, moving is hands to his own pants. Jack shook his head,

"... Felix... I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry you lost your baby... but there's just one thing I need to tell you..."

Felix paused and looked up to Jack, seeing the younger male motioning for him to lean in. A beat passes before he obliged. Leaning back over Jack,

"What?"

Tears slid over Jack's cheeks, one hand coming up to cup Felix's cheek. Pressing fingers over his lips, pressing them into his mouth. His hand off to side, slipped the needle out of his sleeve.

"Mark never loved you."

Jack shoved his fingers practically down Felix's throat and grabbed his jaw. Keeping him in place long enough so he could stab him in neck with the needle. Felix cries out, but is muffled by Jack's fingers.

Blue hue flash as Jack stabs him again, over and over in his neck and shoulder. Tears still trailing over his cheeks. Before Jack kicked him right in the dick, shoving the taller male backwards. The bloody needle gripped in a white knuckled hold as he slipped from the bed and pulled his bottoms back on.

Felix stumbled and hrld his neck, wheezing, "... I will fuckin make your life worse... worse then it is now... you little green fuck."

Jack was shaking, "... let us go... just let me go... get yourself help... I don't know what you went through..."

"No, you don't..." Felix snapped, "... losing a child... being abandoned by someone you love..."

"Mark was young, he was forced to this place, to have children he couldn't even keep... with a women he didn't know. He scared... I would be scared... you took advantage of him..." Jack had the needle held up as he spoke in a shaky voice.

"Oh, yeah, definitely forced him to fuck me every day..." Felix sucked in a sharp breath. Blood slowly trickling from under the hand that covered his neck.

"He was alone, you were the adult, you knew better." Jack shakes his head, "... just let us go!"

"I'd rather die."

Jack trembles at he watches Felix attempt to straighten up and come towards him. Jerking to the side, practically scrambling around the other male and pushed through the door. Only to be met with the guards just outside the door grabbing him.

"Let go!" Jack kicks at their shins and thrashed in their hold.

"Don't hurt the baby." Felix huffs out from inside the room, where he was wrapping up his neck.

"Let him go."

A voice comes from the darkness, stern and familiar. A tall figure moves towards the guards. Jack twists his arms around to get free, to twist himself enough to see who was talking.

\--

"It's been too long." Mark mumbles, pacing back and forth and back again.

"We have to get out of here, we have to fight. We can't...." Mark turns to the others. "... we can't stay here forever. What if Felix doesn't come back? No one knows we are here. We'll rot."

Wade pushes off the wall he was leaning on, "What should we do then? Even if we surprise them, they have better weapons and Jack would be in the way.” He moves to cross his arms over his chest, “And hey barely feed us, we’re weak.”

Mark shook his head, “I don’t care, we can’t stay here and Jack need proper medical care not-- Felix. If you are to scared to help, then don’t, I’m tired of feeling useless. I’m going to look around this stupid fucking room and try to find something to use as a weapon.” Mark does just that, moving around the room.

Ryan and Matt were huddled together in the corner, looking between Mark and Wade. Soon muttering between each other. Wade looks to them before sighing and joining Mark in looking for a possible weapon. Sure, he didn’t like the idea but he wasn’t going to let Mark do this on his own.

\--

“Bob?” Jack huffs out and nearly runs to the taller men when the guards let him go. Hues wide as he looked up at him, “-- how, how did you find...” Jack shakes his head and wraps his arms around himself; taking a step back, “Did you KNOW I was here? Are you with Felix too?”

“Grab him.” Bob orders the guards, motioning to Felix who stumbled his way to the doorway of the room they were just in. The guards hesitate for a momnet before they move over to grab Felix, pulling his arms behind his back and tying them together. 

“What the fuck?” Felix grunts out and twists his arms in an attempt to get free.

“I am sorry about this Jack. I’ll explain everything when I can.” Bob says carefully and moves to rest his hand on Jack’s shoulder in a friendly way. Jack almost felt safe, but there was something off in the way he was looking at him.

“The others are here too... Mark and Wade and Ryan and Matt...” Jack whispers, hues still wide. Swallowing thickly as he took a step back, trying to get out from under Bob’s hand, but his grip only tightened. 

“Don’t worry about them.”

Bob turned back to Felix, “Take him to my quarters.” He motions the guards away and Felix honestly looked terrified.

“No, no, we don’t-- we talk about this, c’mon Bob... please...” Felix was honestly pleading and that scared Jack. Why was he so scared? Felix of all people, scared? No, that didn’t sit right with the Irishmen.

Jack turned to watch Felix disappear into the darkness, licking a his lips and feeling the needle still in his hand. Slightly hiding it behind his thigh, as his eyes flicker back to the bigger male. Weariness filling him, he didn’t know who to trust anymore, Felix made sure of that. With Wade and Ryan, would it really suprise him if Bob was bad too? This whole place was horrible. He almost became complacent here, almost liked being here. But a good place wouldn’t hand zero windows, guards paroling. No freedom, you had to kiss ass to get a little sunlight. And after everything Felix told him, fuck.

“Come now.” Bob motioned for Jack to follow him. Jack hesitates before moving closer to him. Bare feet make small slapping sounds as they move in the darkness. 

“How did you know I was here?” Jack asks, not holding back, hues eyeing Bob before looking for the door where he knew Mark and the others were. 

“It was more of a guess really. Ken had me dispatch a few men here and there to look around the rest of the facility, keyed me in on Felix. I figured there would have been some kind of trip on the security cameras. You know if he had managed to sneak you out of here.” Bob paused a momnet, as if trying to gather his thoughts.

“What better place to hide people? And it’s not like we really have the funding to bring this area back, not even to tear it down. So actually keeping people out is a bit hard without money for locks. Not to mention people are rule breakers by nature, so you are not the first to be here since it closed.”

“But... why you? Why are you able to be give guards orders and come here unattended?” Jack questions, looking around, he realized they were not leaving teh same way he had come in. The way that Felix normally left. They were going in deeper, why?

“I own this place. A family business of sorts.”

Jack blinks, what the fuck was going on in this place, “But you-- you seemed so normal, you were out on the floor with everyone...” 

“As far as anyone knows the government deals with this place, we keep it that way for a reason. I am lucky enough to have a wife who can bare children. And I like to be there for her so, it’s easy to blend in.” Bob shrugs, seeming he wasn’t going to tell Jack everything.

“So what’s going to happen now?” Jack slows his walking a bit, wanting to stop, wanting to go back. Back to Mark.

“I am going to make sure you are taken care of, that the baby is taken care of. That baby is important. The numbers...” Bob shakes his head and stops completely to look at Jack. “... let’s just get you somewhere safe, I’ll have guards come down and gather up your friends.”

“This isn’t the way out...” Jack takes a step back away from him, “... I want to go to my friends now, I need... to see them.” 

Bob sighs and steps in closer to Jack, “You have no idea what this place is capable of. Your friends, are not important. You are, and I can’t allow you to lose that baby.”

Jack took another step back and grips the needle a little harder, “You sound like Felix.” 

“Felix is a heartbroken, mind broken man, he slowly became useless to me since you arrived here. Even so, you should know, that we do all want the same thing. That baby inside of you. You. Sean.” Bob steps in again. 

His hands moving to his pocket, Jack panics and he move to try and stab Bob with teh needle he still gripped, but the other was faster. Swatting Jack’s hand away and stabbing him with his own needle. 

“Shh, you just need to calm down, it’s just a sedative, you’ll wake up in a little while and everything will be fine.” Bob grabbed Jack, so he didn’t fall over.

“No...” Jack gasped and swayed as his vision started to wonky, his hands trying to hit him but it didn’t work. Blue hues shift over to the side, seeing something moving in the dark, who was that?

“... Bob...” Jack shifts closer to Bob and shakes his head, “... Bob...”

Bob looks into the darkness, pulling Jack to the end of the hall, seeing the man in a gas mask. Pulling a key from his pocket he pushes it into the old key hole in the elevator, how did it even have power? Jack couldn’t think anymore. He is dragged into the elevator, held up by someone he thought he could trust. His eyes stop working and all he can see is,

darkness.


End file.
